


Paint Me In A Million Dreams

by rabarbar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabarbar/pseuds/rabarbar
Summary: Harry jest jednym z największych aktorów w Hollywood, który wyrobił sobie imię w prestiżowych filmach i żyje życiem supergwiazdy. Brakuje mu tylko jednej rzeczy, aby wyglądało to jak z obrazka, ale ten, w którym Harry jest zakochany, jest całkowicie poza jego zasięgiem. Dodając Louisa, również wielkiego aktora Hollywood, który właśnie wyszedł z szafy i wypróbowuje nowe gatunki w przemyśle filmowym. Kiedy Louis zgarnia rolę w nowym ogromnym filmie Scorsese, o którą starał się Harry, irracjonalna wojna między nimi zaczyna się. Kto by przewidział, że wszystko pójdzie jeszcze gorzej, gdy ich zarządy zdecydują, aby podczas okresu promocji dla reklamy zaprezentować ich jako parę?W skrócie, Harry jest w kimś zakochany i nie chce umawiać się z nikim innym, Louis nigdy nie czuł się w L.A. jak w domu, Liam pisze miłosne piosenki komuś, komu nie powinien pisać miłosnych piosenek, a Niall sprawia, że wszystko jest lepsze dzięki dobremu jedzeniu.





	1. so blew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Me In A Million Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845606) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry, pochylając się w przód na swoim krześle – Nie udało mi się?

Powinien wiedzieć, że Nick miał dla niego złe wieści. Rzadko prosił Harry’ego, aby przyszedł do jego biura, by omówić ofertę. Nick nie tylko był agentem Harry’ego, był również jego przyjacielem. Spotykali się na obiedzie lub ustalali sprawy podczas zwykłej rozmowy telefonicznej. To, że Nick chciał zobaczyć Harry’ego w swoim biurze powinno być wystarczająco niepokojące. Jednakże, Harry to zignorował, co prawdopodobnie było złym pomysłem. Powinien być przygotowany na złe wieści.

Nick westchnął i złożył dłonie na stole – Słuchaj, Harry... – Ponownie ucichł i wziął głęboki wdech.

Wnioskując po jego postawie, Harry mógł powiedzieć, że był spięty, czuł się wręcz niezręcznie. Harry znał ten wyraz twarzy Nicka zbyt dobrze. Odkąd Harry miał swoje wielkie wybicie cztery lata temu, Nick był przy jego boku. Znali siebie jak małżeństwo – każdy humor, każde spojrzenie i każdą myśl. Gdyby nie to, nie byliby w stanie pracować razem.

W tym momencie Nick borykał się ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów.

\- Po prostu to powiedz, Nick. – Harry uniósł brew, utrzymując spojrzenie Nicka.

Nick przejechał ręką przez swoje krótkie, brązowe włosy. Ponieważ— był to film Scorsese i każdy wiedział, że zwykł on wybierać tylko najlepszych. Harry pracował z nim już wcześniej. Był idealnym wyborem na główną rolę w nowym thrillerze Scorsese. Niezwykle inteligentny Żyd, przeżywający koszmary Buchenwaldu wyłącznie przez jego suchy humor, dowcipność i brak przywiązania do rzeczywistości.

Harry pokochał każdą cząstkę tego bohatera, kiedy czytał scenariusz.

\- Kogo uważają za odpowiedniego, jeśli nie mnie? – zapytał w końcu, gdy otrząsnął się z pierwszego doznania szoku przez bycie odrzuconym.

\- Dobra nowina jest taka – Nick zmienił temat, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy – Że oferują ci główną drugoplanową rolę. Wiesz, ten silnej woli nazistowski oficer, który ryzykuje swoje życie, aby ratować sytuację. To dobra rola, jak na najbardziej oczekiwany film następnego roku.

Harry posłał mu niewzruszone spojrzenie. – Nie dawaj mi tej gównianej gadki, Nick. Kto dostał główną rolę?

Nick zrobił minę. – Nie spodoba ci się to.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, że _ja_ jej nie dostałem. – Harry się namyślił – Jedyną najgorszą rzeczą byłoby, gdyby ktoś taki jak Louis Tomlinson miał główną rolę. Ale bądźmy realistami, nawet nie miał szans, kiedy przyszedł na tamten casting.

Tym razem Nick złączył usta. – Właściwie…

Harry poczuł jak kolor odlatuje z jego twarzy, mięśnie wokół szczęki rozluźniają się, jego twarz otwiera się. – Nie ma, kurwa, mowy.

 

+++

 

\- Poczekaj z tym, Liam. – powiedział Louis i zbiegł z boiska, by wydostać swój dzwoniący telefon z kieszeni kurtki – Muszę sprawdzić, czy to ktoś ważny.

Ekran ukazał imię Stana, więc Louis uniósł palec, aby zasygnalizować Liamowi, żeby dał mu minutę – Stan, stary, co tam?

\- Poczekałbym do spotkania, ale będziesz chciał o tym wiedzieć. – Stan brzmiał na podekscytowanego, jego głos odrobinę roztrzęsiony.

\- Dostałem się do filmu Scorsese? – tętno Louisa przyspieszyło na samą myśl.

Liam podszedł bliżej, ramiona skrzyżowane, a wzrok zaciekawiony.

\- Kurwa dostałeś! – Stan praktycznie wykrzyknął na drugim końcu linii – Dostałeś pierdoloną główną rolę!

\- Wrabiasz mnie. – Louis nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, że to mógłby być żart. Czuł, że jego gardło zrobiło się ciasne, a ciężar z jego kolan mógł opaść w każdym momencie.

\- Nie wrabiałbym cię z czymś takim, Lou. – powiedział Stan, brzmiąc na oburzonego – Mówiłem ci, że byłeś świetny. Zawsze byłeś.

\- Kurwa. – Louis powiedział na wydechu. Spojrzał na Liama i bez wdzięku opadł na ławkę – Ja… Kurwa.

\- Louis? – zapytał Liam zmartwionym tonem. Ukucnął przed Louisem i umieścił dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Jeszcze nie wszystko jest ściśle ustalone, chcą zobaczyć cię na castingu jeszcze raz. – zaczął tłumaczyć Stan – Wiesz, sprawdzenie chemii między głównymi rolami.

\- Jakieś wieści kto dostał drugoplanową rolę? – Louis położył swoją dłoń na tej Liama, aby dać mu znać, że to nie były złe nowiny.

\- Nie spodoba ci się ta część. – Stan westchnął cicho – Nie wzięli żadnej z osób, które były przesłuchiwane do tej roli. Wzięli kogoś, kto również starał się o rolę głównego bohatera.

Louis zajęczał i przechylił głowę do tyłu. – Pozwól mi zgadnąć. Harry pierdolony Styles.

\- W rzeczy samej. – odpowiedział Stan.

\- Po prostu moje szczęście. – Louis z powrotem wstał z ławki – Kiedy?

\- Zacznij się przygotowywać. Chcą się ponownie zobaczyć w piątek.

\- Wyślij mi szczegóły. – Louis rozłączył się, patrzył na pusty ekran swojego telefonu, próbując rozgryźć jak się czuł.

\- Co się dzieje, Lou? – Liam zapytał, sprowadzając Louisa na ziemię.

\- Scorsese chce mnie jako główną rolę w swoim nowym filmie. – wypowiadając to na głos brzmiało jak kłamstwo. W jakim świecie Scorsese wybrał kogoś takiego jak Louis ponad Harrym Stylesem?

\- To niesamowicie! – Liam przytulił Louisa, klepiąc go po plecach – Tego właśnie chciałeś dla tej zmiany wizerunku, prawda?

Louis przytaknął, marszcząc brwi. – Chcę tę rolę dla siebie, Liam.

\- To właśnie miałem na myśli, wiesz. – powiedział Liam. Uśmiechnął się czule do Louisa, wciąż trzymając jego ramiona.

\- Ale to nie do końca to samo. Stan chce zmiany wizerunku, a ta rola to zaspokaja. Ja chcę tej roli, ponieważ będzie ciekawie zrobić coś, czego nie robiłem wcześniej. Ponadto, nie muszę mówić jak wielka  jest dla mnie praca z Scorsese, prawda?

Louis prowadził drogę do domu. Przeszli przez szerokie tarasowe drzwi, które prowadziły na zewnątrz do ogrodu i boiska do piłki nożnej Louisa. Wewnątrz, wkroczyli do przestrzennej kuchni i jadalni. Był tam stary mahoniowy stół, wystarczająco duży by pomieścić całą jego rodzinę. A jego rodzina była duża.

\- Myślę, że to dobrze, czyż nie? – zapytał Liam, otwierając lodówkę, by wyjąć butelkę wody – Nie zaszkodzi to twojej karierze, prawda?

\- Zgaduję – Louis zgodził się i usiadł na wyspie kuchennej na środku pomieszczenia – To nie dlatego chcę się ujawnić, wiesz?

Wyraz twarzy Liama zmienił się na poważniejszy. – Tak, wiem.

Ale w przypadku Liama by tak było. Kiedy ujawnienie się Louisa nie powinno być niczym wielkim, dla Liama byłoby zupełnie inaczej. Louis był aktorem z kategorii A, ale jego orientacja nie odgrywała szczególnie wielkiej roli, gdy był przesłuchiwany. Pojawią się artykuły i pytania i komentarze, ale większa część świata nie będzie się przejmować. Dla Louisa, ujawnienie się prawdopodobnie otworzy mu nawet parę drzwi.

W przypadku Liama było inaczej. Był on najgorętszym piosenkarzem-pisarzem w Wielkiej Brytanii, wyprzedawał stadiony na całym świecie. Był crushem każdej dziewczyny. Jego orientacja pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła zostać ujawniona. Z czym Liam nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze.

\- Zgaduję, że to oznacza twój powrót do LA, tak? – Liam zapytał, gdy Louis nic nie powiedział.

\- Ta, tego się obawiam. – przytaknął Louis i zabrał butelkę z ręki Liama – Muszę wrócić tam w piątek.

\- Uprzedzę mojego asystenta, że zostaniesz w moim domu. – Liam wyciągnął swój telefon, prawdopodobnie pisząc wiadomość do swojego asystenta lub tworząc notatkę, by zrobić to później.

\- Dzięki, stary.

Liam pokiwał, wsuwając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. – A co z Harrym Stylesem?

\- Wybrali go na drugoplanową rolę. – Louis przewrócił oczyma, myśląc o tym mężczyźnie. Spotkali się wcześniej kilka razy i na żadnej z tych okazji Louis nie miał możliwości, by go polubić. Styles był próżny i arogancki. Myślał o sobie jako najlepszym ze wszystkich aktorów – Chcą nas zobaczyć na następnym castingu w piątek, zobaczyć czy pasujemy do siebie.

Liam się zaśmiał. – Nie będziecie.

\- Spierdalaj, jestem profesjonalistą. – Louis sapnął w pozorny sposób – Zdecydowanie mogę udawać, że go lubię. A nawet kocham.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

\- Do tego nie dojdzie, na szczęście. – Louis wzruszył ramionami i zeskoczył z blatu – Przypuszczam, że on też podejdzie do tego profesjonalnie.

Liam przytaknął, zabierając swoją butelkę. – Oczekuję, że tak zrobi.

 

+++

 

Zawsze mógł odrzucić ofertę.

Harry wydymał usta, palcem przeciągając po dolnej wardze. Zmienił bieg, gdy pojawiło się zielone światło.

Oczywiście, to byłoby głupie. Nikt nie odmawiał bycia częścią w produkcji Scorsese. Sama myśl była niedorzeczna. To wstrząsające, że Harry nawet dopuścił się do takiej.

Według osoby z kontaktów Nicka, wszyscy byli zadziwieni występem Tomlisona. Nikt nie brał jego audycji poważnie, do momentu, gdy stanął na scenie. Harry nawet nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić, ale najwyraźniej, Tomlinson przekonał ich wszystkich w ledwie dziesięciu minutach, podczas których był na scenie. Co było dziwne, gdyż właściwie nie był on znany z porządnego aktorstwa.

Z tego co Harry wiedział, Tomlinson nie był tym, którego brano na poważnie. Harry mógł docenić dobrą komedię romantyczną, a te nie wymagały tego, co Scorsese wymagał. Nawet nic zbliżonego.

Wzdychając, Harry zaparkował przed wejściem do restauracji i oddał kluczyki recepcjoniście, gdy wyszedł. Podziękował mu cicho i skierował się do środka.

\- Panie Styles, zapraszamy. – przywitała go kobieta – Pan Horan czeka. Jeśli mógłbyś pójść za mną.

Podchodząc do stolika, zauważył siedzącego Nialla, sączącego piwo i piszącego na telefonie.

\- Kto przygotowuje jedzenie, skoro ty jesteś tutaj? – zapytał, siadając naprzeciw.

Niall spojrzał w górę, szeroko się uśmiechając. – Teraz gotuję tylko przed kamerami.

\- Sława cię zmieniła. – Harry również się uśmiechnął, składając ręce na stole – Czy zrobiłeś mój sernik z białą czekoladą i karmelem?

\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział Niall – Nikt nie potrafi ich robić tak jak ja, eh?

\- Są najlepsze! – Harry położył rękę na sercu. Nic nie równało się z sernikiem z białą czekoladą i karmelem od Nialla.

\- Więc. – Niall odchylił się, kiedy jego przystawka została zaserwowana – Czym zawdzięczam twoją potrzebę zobaczenia mnie?

Harry zmierzył wzrokiem czosnkowe krewetki na swoim talerzu. – Po prostu słyszałem, że jesteś w mieście i myślałem, że będzie miło.

\- Więc to nie ma nic wspólnego z nowym udawanym chłopakiem?

Spoglądając w górę, Harry spotkał spojrzenie Nialla. – Czy muszę jeszcze w ogóle pytać, by ich tu przyprowadzać?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. – Nah, pierwsza randka u mnie, jak zwykle.

\- Chcę dawać moim fałszywym chłopakom to co najlepsze w zamian za udawanie, że się ze mną umawiają. – Harry posłał Niallowi kciuki w górę, po spróbowaniu krewetek.

\- Kto to w tym roku?

\- Nick zadecydował, abym tym razem wypróbował nowe pole. – powiedział Harry – Załatwił kontrakt z zarządem Jasona Summersa.

Niall sapnął. – Musisz mnie przedstawić.

Uśmiechając się, Harry odłożył widelec i nóż. Spodziewał się, że Niall zareaguje w ten sposób. Był wielkim fanem piłki nożnej, a Jason Summers był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych piłkarzy w Wielkiej Brytanii. Tak utalentowanym, że nawet jego ujawnienie się nie miało wpływu na jego osiemdziesięciomilionowy transfer do Bayernu Monachium w poprzednim sezonie.

\- Pewnie.

\- Aczkolwiek, piłkarz. – zdumiał się Niall, wzdychając cicho – Oni zawsze są na jakiejś diecie. Będzie ciężko przygotować porządne menu.

\- Masz wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby o tym pomyśleć, nie martw się. – Harry go pocieszył – Kontrakt zaczyna się w listopadzie.

\- Będę wtedy pewnie w Londynie, nagrywam nowy program.

Harry podziękował kelnerowi, kiedy w milczeniu zabrał talerze Harry’ego i Nialla. – Będziesz? Co dokładnie?

\- Coś w tym stylu, o żywności, o której ludzie myślą, że jest niezdrowa, ale wcale tak nie jest, jeśli tylko przygotujesz ją w odpowiedni sposób. – Niall przejechał dłonią przez swoje brązowe włosy – Diety i liczenie kalorii. To gówniane. Ciało nie wie.

Harry zaśmiał się. – Ciało nie wie czego?

\- Jak wiele kalorii spożywasz. – Niall wyglądał teraz na kompletnie poważnego – W jedzeniu nie chodzi o to, aby było zdrowe i miało mało kalorii. Ma być smaczne i pocieszające. Sprawiać, że twój dzień staje się lepszy.

Istniało wiele powodów, dla których Harry przyjaźnił się z Niallem, ale ta była chyba najbardziej znacząca. Zawsze był pozytywny, zawsze dostrzegał te jasne strony. Odrzucał wpasowywanie się w normy i dzięki temu zaistniał w branży. Wzrósł, dzieląc się swoimi przepisami na Tumblr, stając się największym telewizyjnym szefem w Hollywood. I do dnia dzisiejszego, ani razu nie musiał kłaniać się oczekiwaniom społecznym.

\- Jesteś moim ulubieńcem. – powiedział mu Harry.

Oczy Nialla błyszczały z radości. – I mimo wszystko, w przeciągu czterech lat, nawet nie pomyślałeś o tym, aby zrobić ze mnie twojego chłopaka na zimę.

Harry wzdrygnął się na to określenie, ale i tak zaczął się śmiać. Prasa lubiła określać w ten sposób jego fałszywe romanse, które trwały od listopada do stycznia. Oczywiście, w branży, wszyscy wiedzieli, że każdy z związków Harry’ego nie był prawdziwy, ale to i tak wypełniało swoje zadanie, aby utrzymać go w oczach publiki. Nick zwykł mówić, że każdy rodzaj reklamy to dobra reklama. A Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. To nie tak, że nie miał w tym wszystkim nic do powiedzenia. Lubił każdego z mężczyzn, z którym spotykał się dla rozgłosu; zawsze zawierał z nimi nowe przyjaźnie.

\- Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że się na to piszesz. – Harry poruszył brwiami – Jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Niall przewrócił oczami. – Przypuszczam, że umawianie się ze mną przestałoby przynosić jakiekolwiek korzyści z twojego małego cyklu randkowania.

Harry odchylił głowę. – Prawdopodobnie.

Kelner wrócił z głównym daniem, umieszczając przed Harrym talerz wypełniony czymś, co wyglądało jak ravioli.

\- Cannelloni z szpinakiem i boczkiem w kremowym sosie z białego wina z serem feta. – wytłumaczył Niall – Pokochasz to.

Harry nabrał suszonego pomidora na widelec i wziął gryz . – Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się, że nie pokochałem któregoś z twoich wymysłów?

Niall wyszczerzył się. – Prawda.

Przez chwilę jedli w komfortowej ciszy, kiedy Niall wymachnął swoim widelcem z wciąż pełnymi  ustami.

\- Jak poszedł tamten casting? – zapytał – Usłyszałeś już coś od nich?

\- Tak. Wczoraj, właściwie. – Harry kontynuował jedzenie, posyłając Niallowi spojrzenie, które z nadzieją mówiło wystarczająco.

\- Nie wybrał ciebie? – Niall pochylił się bliżej, jedzenie już zapomniane – Myślałem, że osobiście poprosił o ciebie po Rough Tides.

\- Wybrał mnie na główną rolę drugoplanową. – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Co również jest ciekawą rolą.

\- Ale?

\- Nie jestem tak wkurzony na to, że nie dostałem głównej. – Harry wydymał usta, wzdrygając ramionami – Jestem zawiedziony tym, kogo wybrali zamiast mnie.

Niall przełknął kolejny kęs. – Kto to?

Dźgając jedno z cannelloni, Harry ponownie spojrzał na Nialla. – Louis Tomlinson.

Unosząc brew, Niall wstrzymał swoje ruchy. – Wow. To jest—nietypowy wybór, czyż nie?

\- Nie typ filmów, w których zwykle grywa. – zgodził się Harry.

\- Zawsze sądziłem, że jest dobrym aktorem. – Niall wrócił do jedzenia, wymachując nożem – Nareszcie nadeszła chwila, w której otrzymał szansę, aby to udowodnić.

\- Może jest dobry w płytkich komediach, ale nie ma tego, co potrzebne jest u Scorsese. – Harry potrząsnął głową – To zbyt wielkie dla niego.

Niall mruknął, kończąc swoje cannelloni. – Musieli wybrać go z jakiegoś powodu. – wzruszył ramionami, patrząc z powrotem na Harry’ego – Rozumiem, że czujesz się oburzony wyborem takiego aktora jak on ponad tobą. To twoja specjalność, nie jego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, kładąc łokcie na stole i złączając palce. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będę miał z nim wielu scen.

\- Jeszcze tego nie wiesz? – Niall zapytał i uniósł brwi.

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Dostaliśmy tylko fragmenty scenariusza.

\- Cóż, może cię zaskoczy, gdy już będziecie mieli ze sobą pracować.

\- Wątpię w to. – Harry parsknął na tę myśl. Widział jak Tomlinson grał w swoich poprzednich filmach. Był dobry w komediach, miał przezabawne wyrazy twarzy. Był _dobry_. To Harry mógł mu przyznać. Po prostu wolałby, gdyby został w swoim torze.

Niall przerwał mu myśl, gdy wskazał na kelnera. – Gotowy na deser?

Odpychając myśli o Louisie Tomlinsonie zgarniającym rolę Harry’ego na bok, Harry uśmiechnął się do Nialla. – Zawsze jestem gotowy na deser!

Niall mrugnął do niego. – Myślisz, że jesteś, ale nawet nie masz pojęcia.

 

+++

 

Louis dotarł do Los Angeles późną nocą w czwartek. Został wyślizgnięty z LAX bez przyciągania uwagi, auto czekało na niego w bezpiecznym miejscu. Na tylnym siedzeniu, Louis prawie zasypiał, ale próbował utrzymać siebie rozbudzonego poprzez odpowiadanie na wiadomości od znajomych i rodziny.

W domu Liama światła były zapalone, a za otwierającymi się drzwiami, przywitał go przyjemny zapach.

\- Ah, pan Tomlinson. – Katarina, zarządca domu Liama, przywitała go. Była malutką kobietą, drobniutką wręcz, ale największą siłą jaką Louis kiedykolwiek spotkał. Jej brązowe włosy upięte były w niechlujnego koka i miała ubrane krótkie spodenki z tank topem. – Witam.

Louis przytulił ją ciasno, klepiąc po plecach. – Cześć Kat. Co tu się wyrabia? Wprowadziłaś się?

 - Panie Tomlinson, co pan o mnie myśli? – zmarszczyła brwi. Louis znał ją trzy lata i spotykał ją za każdym razem, gdy zostawał w domu Liama—co zdarzało się często—ale wciąż odmawiała, by zwracać się do niego Louis, bez znaczenia jak często by pytał – Oczywiście, że nie!

Nie miała największego poczucia humoru, ale Louis i tak ją uwielbiał. – Dziękuję za przygotowanie wszystkiego dla mnie.

\- Pan Payne zostawił mi wiadomość, abym upewniła się, że otrzyma pan ciepłe powitanie. – zmniejszyła gaz przy czymkolwiek wolno podgrzewało się na kuchence – Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?

\- Wszystko w porządku, Kat. Dzięki. – Louis opadł na jedno z krzeseł, pocierając oczy – Po prostu zjem trochę tego wspaniale pachnącego jedzenia, a potem udam się do łóżka.

\- Przygotowałam pokój gościnny i łazienkę dla pana. Siłownia i basen również są gotowe do użycia. – założyła cienką kurtkę i skierowała się ku drzwiom – Niech pan dzwoni, jeśli czegoś potrzebuje.

\- Tak zrobię. – obiecał Louis i pomachał za nią.

Ziewnął, gdy usłyszał zamykające się za nią drzwi i opuścił głowę na stół. Był wykończony. Pomimo zmęczenie, zmusił się do wstania i wyciągnięcia talerza. Zaglądając do garnka, znalazł makaron z mielonym mięsem w lekkim sosie.

Też znalazłby sobie zarządcę nad swoim domem, jeśli kiedykolwiek kupiłby dom w L.A. W Londynie nie potrzebował kogoś takiego, bo był to jego prywatny dom, a Louis lubił troszczyć się o swój dom samodzielnie. Cóż, to nie do końca było prawdą, ponieważ miał jedną miłą parę przychodzącą do niego raz w tygodniu, by posprzątać jego dom w Londynie. Lecz Katarina była inna. Chodziła Liamowi na zakupy, przerabiała dom, przygotowywała wszystko dla gości i upewniała się, że wszystko było w porządku. Louis był przekonany, że to on powinien być tym, który zauważy cieknącą rurę i zadzwoni po hydraulika.

Zważywszy na to, że spędzał większość czasu w Londynie, to tam kupił spory dom. Przyjeżdżał do L.A. tylko do pracy i odmawiał zostawania tu dłużej niż to konieczne. Nie czuł się jak w domu w tym mieście. Więc za każdym razem, gdy musiał zostać na dłużej, zatrzymywał się w hotelu lub z Liamem.

Zjadł, napisał do Liama i wziął prysznic. Gdy w końcu był w łóżku, wyciągnął scenariusz, by powtórzyć rolę jeszcze raz. Jednak, zasnął zanim w ogóle przeczytał trzy zdania.

 

+++

 

Harry dotarł do studia dziesięć minut wcześniej. Nigdy nie spóźnił się na żadne ze swoich spotkań, czy na nagrywanie, ani razu. Jeżeli nie chciał, aby mówiono czegoś o nim, to właśnie, że był nieprofesjonalny.

\- Cześć, jestem Harry. – przywitał jednego z asystentów, potrząsając jego dłonią. Było tam parę osób, które poznał podczas castingu, więc zamienił z nimi kilka zdań, zanim udał się do pomieszczenia, w którym miał się przygotować.

Znajdowały się tam już dwie osoby; Maggy Thronhill i Louis Tomlinson. Przerwali swoją rozmowę po wejściu Harry’ego. Przybrał uśmiech i podszedł najpierw do Maggy.

\- Cześć Maggy. – powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek, trzymając jej dłoń pomiędzy swoimi – Miło cię znów widzieć.

Uśmiechnęła się i również pocałowała jego policzek. Z tego co Harry wiedział, miała grać jedną z żydowskich więźniarek. – Witaj Harry. Dobrze cię widzieć, kochanie. Minęło trochę, czyż nie?

\- Oscary w zeszłym roku? – Harry przechylił głowę, próbując przypomnieć sobie kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni.

\- Coś w tym stylu. – poklepała krzesło obok swojego – Siadaj.

Harry pokiwał, ale obrócił się ponownie. Podszedł do Louisa i wyciągnął dłoń. – Cześć, jestem Harry. Miło cię poznać.

Louis wstał ze swojego krzesła i wziął dłoń Harry’ego. Harry widział go w jego filmach i na jakiś imprezach, ale nigdy z tak bliska i po prostu—na prawdziwo. Był atrakcyjny, to fakt i Harry nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Jego włosy były delikatne i nieco potargane, zakręcające się łagodnie ponad jego uszami. Często słyszał o oczach Louisa Tomlinsona będących opisywane jako najczystszy niebieski i to prawdopodobnie była prawda. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś z tak przeszywającymi niebieskimi oczyma. Miał założoną zwykłą koszulkę i ciemne dżinsy, żadne z nich z jakiejś określonej marki z tego, co Harry mógł powiedzieć.

Louis uśmiechnął się miło. – Louis. To przyjemność.

\- Wasza dwójka nie spotkała się wcześniej? – Maggy zapytała, gdy Harry usiadł obok niej.

\- Nie wydaje mnie się? – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie byliśmy na tych samych uroczystościach, ale nigdy nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni. – Louis posłał mały uśmiech – Jakimś sposobem.

\- Jaka szkoda! – Maggy potrząsnęła głową – Mam na myśli, Louis, nigdy nie pracowaliśmy razem, ale zawsze byłeś najlepszym towarzystwem na każdej z imprez, na których byłam.

Louis zachichotał na to. – Cóż, mam tylko nadzieję, że praca ze mną spodoba ci się tak samo.

Oczywiście kurwa. Harry nie był zaskoczony tym, że najwyraźniej, największym atutem Louisa Tomlinsona były jego imprezowe umiejętności. Czy on w ogóle podszedł do swojej roli na poważnie? – Cóż, praca nad tym filmem nie będzie imprezą, co nie?

Maggy przytaknęła. – Nie będzie łatwo.

Louis był cicho przez moment, a potem do niej mrugnął. – Sprawimy, że będzie zabawnie. Nie może być aż tak ciężko.

I również, pewny siebie. Harry był już nim zirytowany, a byli w jednym pomieszczeniu razem dopiero kilka minut. – Nie jest to raczej zabawny temat, prawda? Obozy koncentracyjne.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem, czyż nie? – Louis wyglądał na rozdrażnionego. Splótł ramiona i przechylił głowę – Nie ma potrzeby, by być protekcjonalnym, Styles.

\- Ja— Harry sapnął na to. W końcu, Tomlinson miał czelność nazwać go protekcjonalnym? – Myślę, że ty—

\- Chwila, chwila. – Maggy przerwała, klepiąc nogę Harry’ego – Uspokójcie się, wasza dwójka. O co się tak denerwujecie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia co z nim nie tak. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, oczy wciąż skupione na Harrym – Zły dzień?

Harry miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i wkroczyła grupa ludzi. Harry rozpoznał jeszcze kilku aktorów i parę osób od nagrywania.

\- Zaczniemy za kilka minut. Bądźcie gotowi do bycia zawołanym. – powiedziała kobieta – Louis, czy mógłbyś pójść ze mną?

Nie posyłając żadnego więcej spojrzenia, Louis wstał i wyszedł za kobietą. Harry wpatrywał się za nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Miał nadzieję, że Louis okaże się porządnym facetem, w zamian za brak jego umiejętności aktorskich. Ale bez powodzenia. Louis Tomlinson był aroganckim draniem na szczycie bycia przeciętnym aktorem.

Harry powinien wiedzieć.

Został wyciągnięty z myśli, gdy ktoś usiadł obok niego, klepiąc dłonią w ramię Harry’ego. Harry odwrócił się i rozpoznał Petera Crawley, z którym pracował już wcześniej.

\- Peter. – przywitał go uściskiem. Porozmawiali chwilę, nadganiając nad czym pracowali w czasie, w którym się nie widzieli. Właśnie gdy Harry opowiadał o swoim ostatnim projekcie, drzwi zostały otwarte ponownie i wkroczył mały chłopiec.

Nie był starszy niż pięć lat i nerwowo rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego dłonie bawiły się pluszową zabawką i obejrzał się po pomieszczeniu niepewnym wzrokiem.

Harry był pierwszym, który wstał ze swojego krzesła. – Cześć, kochanie. – powiedział do chłopca i kucnął przed nim – Jestem Harry.

\- Jestem Colin. – odpowiedział chłopiec, jego oczy zastygły na Harrym – Moja mama powiedziała, że mogę wejść.

Amerykanin, pomyślał Harry. Nie przeczytał w scenariuszu nic o dziecku i oceniając po minach innych, reszta też nie.

\- Chcesz usiąść, Colin? – Harry zapytał, wskazując na swoje krzesło.

Colin podążył za nim, jego małe stopy w adidasach zwisały ponad podłogą, gdy usiadł. – Dziękuję.

\- Co z ciebie za miły chłopczyk. – Powiedziała Maggy po jego prawej i zbliżyła się ku Colinowi – Bardzo miło mi cię poznać.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a Maggy i Peter zostali poproszeni, by opuścić pomieszczenie. Harry zajął miejsce Maggy i obserwował jak inni ludzie zagadują Colina.

\- Cieszysz się, że grasz w filmie? – zapytała go Romina Hobbs.

Colin pokiwał głową, jego gęste, ciemne włosy podskakiwały. – To bardzo ważna rola, tak powiedziała moja mama.

Harry był ciekaw jaki rodzaj roli dostał chłopiec. Jednakże, nie było powodu, by być niecierpliwym. Był pewny, że wkrótce się dowie. Jeżeli wszystko dzisiaj poszłoby gładko, w przeciągu następnych dni dostałby pełen scenariusz.

\- Panie Styles? – zawołał ktoś w drzwiach, więc Harry wstał z krzesła. Był odrobinę zaskoczony, gdy kobieta dodała – I Colin, ty też możesz iść z nami.

Harry przywitał wszystkich w pomieszczeniu do prób, Colin śledził za nim. Louis, Maggy i Peter byli już na swoich pozycjach, najwyraźniej mając już odegraną scenę.

Powiedziano Harry’emu, aby odegrał krótką scenkę najpierw z Maggy, potem z Peterem. Jego bohater był bardzo odizolowany, nie mając styczności z innymi, poza wydawaniem rozkazów. Gdy przygotowywał się do scenki z Peterem, spostrzegł Louisa rozmawiającego z Colinem, obydwoje chichoczący z czegoś.

Skupił się ponownie na scenie, którą miał odegrać, próbując wczuć się w bohatera. Peter miał grać innego oficera SS, bardziej skorumpowanego i bardziej nieetycznego niż ten, którego Harry miał przedstawić. Łatwo było wejść w swoją rolę z Peterem. Był prawie dwa razy starszy od Harry’ego i kiedy nagrywali ze sobą po raz pierwszy na początku kariery Harry’ego, nauczył się od niego wiele.

\- Dzięki. – powiedział po tym Scorsese, nie zdradzając nic swoim tonem. Harry pamiętał bycie bardzo onieśmielonym z tego powodu, gdy pracował z nim po raz pierwszy. Tym razem, zwyczajnie pokiwał głową i czekał na dalsze instrukcje – Styles i chłopiec są następni.

Chłopiec, pomyślał Harry. To było bardzo typowe dla Scorsese, że nie dawał dzieciom specjalnych przywilejów. Harry mógł trzymać oko na Colinie, gdy nagrywali, ale upewniać się czy nie jest samotny, pośmiać się i bawić się — być dzieckiem — to pomiędzy pracą.

Peter odszedł i na jego miejsce przyszedł Colin, patrząc na reżysera oczekującym wzrokiem. Obydwóm podano kartkę z opisaną krótką sceną. Kobieta z wcześniej podeszła do nich i uklęknęła obok Colina. Harry zauważył, że na jego kartce nie było żadnego tekstu dla Colina, tylko dla niego. W tych odczytach i tak nie chodziło o poprawne cytowanie scenariusza, a o namiastkę własnego i twojego partnera bohatera.

Harry przeczytał uważnie scenę, przypominając sobie co potrafił, próbując wpasować się w odpowiedni nastrój. Kiedy Colin dał sygnał, że był gotowy, kobieta odeszła i Harry wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Colinem, mrugając do niego, zanim dostali znak, by zacząć.

Powoli, z przemyślanym wyrazem twarzy, Harry podszedł do dziecka, upewniając się, że jego postawa oddawała porażkę. – Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – zapytał cicho, obserwując Colina. Zamrugał, niewinnie patrząc się na Harry’ego. – Ty biedny diabełku. Zesłali cię na pewną śmierć.

Colin zrobił krok w tył, jego ekspresja zmieniła się w coś bardziej przerażonego. Był dobry, pomyślał Harry, kiedy odczekał chwilę, pozwalając reakcji Colina osiągnąć odpowiedni efekt.

\- Lecz, nie wybrałeś sobie tego – Harry zdumiał się, przechylając nieco głowę – Nie wybrałeś tego, że urodziłeś się w śmieciowej rodzinie. Po prostu jesteś śmieciem z urodzenia. – Z brakiem sympatii; wypowiedział jako fakt – I umrzesz jako śmieć, pomimo tych ludzi próbujących cię uratować.

Ponownie, Colin nie poruszył się. Wciąż patrzył się na Harry’ego z niewinnością, na którą mogło zdobyć się jedynie dziecko.

Harry zrobił kolejny krok bliżej i uklęknął, znajdując się na poziomie wzroku chłopca. – Dlaczego mieliby ryzykować swoje życia, by ratować twoje? – praktycznie wyszeptał ze zdziwieniem w głosie – Nie prosiłeś się o to, prawda? Kto pytałby o coś takiego.

\- Idealnie. – przerwał Scorsese – Dokładnie jak sobie wyobrażałem. Dzięki.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Colina, a ten zrobił to samo. To jakby zaczynali być związani dzięki temu, przez pochwalenie ze strony reżysera, który rzadko kiedy kogoś chwalił. Harry znów wstał, rozprostował ubrania od klęczenia i spojrzał z powrotem na Scorsese po więcej wskazówek.

\- Tomlinson. – powiedział zwyczajnie, wskazując na Louisa, by podszedł bliżej – To bardzo ważne. Jedyna scena, w której wasza trójka charakterów jest w ujęciu.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Harry wiedział, że to znaczyło, że ta scena była skrajnie istotna dla filmu. Z lekką nieufnością w środku, patrzył jak Louis do nich dołącza. W ogóle nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, natomiast sprawiał wrażenie bardzo skupionego.

Scorsese wskazał na Colina. – Ty zabierasz chłopca i stoisz tam, po tej stronie. Styles, ty idziesz na drugą stronę. – Każdy z nich znalazł się w swojej pozycji, czekając na więcej poleceń. – Teraz, Tomlinson. Właśnie zbiegłeś. I wiesz, że to twoja jedyna szansa. To pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy spojrzysz za siebie. Styles, wiesz, że to poza twoją kontrolą. Mógłbyś, ale nie zatrzymujesz ich. Pozwalasz im uciec. Potrzebuję to wszystko zobaczyć za jednym razem.

Harry pokiwał, patrząc pokrótce na Louisa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Louis tego nie spieprzy; to by również zniszczyło szanse Harry’ego. Jednakże, Louis nie wyglądał jakby się przejmował. Ledwie spojrzał na Harry’ego, zanim się obrócił. Colin spojrzał na Harry’ego ponad ramieniem Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczyma – grał już swoją postać.

Kiedy Louis się obrócił, nagle wyglądał jakby brakowało mu tchu, a jego oczy były przeszywające. Trzymał Colina blisko przy klatce piersiowej, a jego oczy skupione były na Harrym. Zaciskając szczękę, Harry odwrócił wzrok, nie poruszając ani jednym mięśniem swojego ciała. Wstrzymał oddech i pomyślał, że Louis też to zrobił. Następnie, Louis ponownie się odwrócił, a Harry zrelaksował się.

\- Dobrze. Nieźle jak na pierwszą próbę. – pokiwał do niego Scorsese, wyglądając na zadowolonego – Dziękuję za wasz czas.

\- To wszystko? – zapytał Harry. Robił to już wcześniej i zdawał sobie sprawę, że bywał to niekończący się proces, szczególnie z reżyserem jak Scorsese.

\- Tak, to wszystko. – powiedział – Nigdy nie wątpiłem w moje wybory, Harry. – uśmiechnął się, zmiana na imię Harry’ego wskazywała, że była to rozmowa poza pracą. Używał nazwisk tylko podczas pracy – Było to potwierdzenie tego, co już wiedziałem. Pracuję z profesjonalistami, a aktorzy jak ty potrafią przystosować się wszystkiego i wszystkich, naprawdę.

Harry przytaknął, również się uśmiechając. Powinien wiedzieć, że miał odrobinę przewagi po tym jak już pracował wcześniej ze Scorsese. Louis, z drugiej strony… Harry uniósł lekko brwi, kiedy opuścili pomieszczenie, będąc prowadzonymi do poczekalni, aby zabrać swoje rzeczy.

\- Dobrze sobie poradziłeś. – powiedział Louis do Colina, gdy szli. Harry podążał za nimi razem z Peterem i Maggy rozmawiającymi ze sobą. – Jesteś już porządnym aktorem, co nie?

Colin zachichotał i potrząsnął głową. – Chcę być aktorem jak Harry.

Harry mrugnął, zatrzymując się, kiedy Louis się do niego odwrócił. – Ja? – zapytał, brzmiąc na zbitego z tropu. Maggy uścisnęła go w ramię i zaśmiała się; Louis zwyczajnie uniósł brew, wyglądając na niewzruszonego.

Kobieta czekała przed pomieszczeniem, wyglądając jakby jej ulżyło, gdy spostrzegła Colina. – Kochanie, jak poszło? – zapytała i uklękła, by go przytulić. Harry przypuścił, że była matką Colina.

Colin wzruszył ramionami, ale oddał uścisk. – Było fajnie. Tak jak ostatnio.

\- Colin poradził sobie bardzo dobrze. – powiedział Louis – Wszyscy jesteśmy pod wrażeniem.

Spojrzała w górę i gdy po dostrzeżeniu Harry’ego, sapnęła. – Oh, i poznałeś Harry’ego Stylesa! – wstała i wyminęła Louisa, nie posyłając mu ani spojrzenia, wyciągając dłoń do Harry’ego – Colin jest twoim największym fanem.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zabierając jej dłoń. – Cóż, ja już jestem jego.

\- Słyszałeś to, kochanie? – położyła dłoń na ramieniu Colina – Czy to nie świetnie?

Colin pokiwał, patrząc na Harry’ego z podziwem.

Harry uklęknął i wyciągnął rękę do Colina – Mam nadzieję, że będziemy kolegami.

\- To super. – odpowiedział Colin z szerokim uśmiechem, ochoczo przyjmując dłoń Harry’ego.

\- Musimy iść, ale bardzo miło było cię poznać. – powiedziała matka Colina. Harry spojrzał w górę w momencie, gdy kiwała głową również do innych. – Zgaduję, że zobaczymy się niedługo.

Maggy i Peter podążyli na zewnątrz za nią i Colinem, obydwoje pożegnali się z Harrym ciepłymi uściskami. Harry spojrzał za nimi, wciąż uśmiechając się z powodu wyznania Colina o byciu jego fanem. Miał tylko dwadzieścia siedem lat, więc mówienie komuś, że jest się fanem zdarzało się jedynie z jego strony. Wyglądało na to, że Harry był w wieku, w którym mógł zobaczyć młodszych, mniej doświadczonych aktorów wkraczających na scenę. Aktorów, którzy uważali go za przykład. Myśl ta była pochlebna.

\- Cóż. – Louis wyprowadził go ze swoich myśli. Miał ręce założone z tyłu – Ta ocena stosunków między nami poszła lepiej niż przypuszczałem.

Harry pokiwał głową, ruch ten wyszedł trochę sztywno. – Wygląda na to, że złapaliśmy go w jego dobry dzień.

\- Lub po prostu odwaliliśmy dobrą robotę? – Louis wzruszył ramionami – Nie miałem wątpliwości co do tego.

\- Nie sądzę, że miałeś wystarczająco dużo powodów, aby być tak pewnym siebie? – Harry uniósł brew, krzyżując ramiona na piersi – Z tego co wiem, nie pracowałeś z nim wcześniej.

Louis obrócił się ku drzwiom, przewracając oczyma. – Czy to kryterium do bycia dobrym aktorem? Brakuje mi jakiś wartości, bo z nim nie pracowałem?

\- Nie wiem, ale brzmi to dla mnie jak przewartościowanie. – Harry podążył za Louisem na zewnątrz, wyciągając kluczyki – Ale zgaduję, że to nie mój interes.

\- Tak, zgaduję. – Louis otworzył drzwi auta i położył ręce na dachu swojego sportowego samochodu – Wiesz co, Styles? Byłem uprzedzony co do twojej osoby. I dzisiaj się to potwierdziło.

Harry przechylił głowę. Był praktycznie pewny, że został właśnie obrażony. Co dziwne, nie poruszyło go to, a powinno. – To dobrze, bo mój uprzedzony wizerunek ciebie również się właśnie potwierdził.

\- Czyli, że jesteśmy kwita. – powiedział Louis. Nie wyglądał na zasmuconego czy wkurzonego. Zwyczajnie powiedział to od rzeczy, a potem wsiadł do samochodu, podnosząc dłoń, zanim odjechał.

Harry gapił się za nim przez chwilę, kiedy usiadł w siedzeniu kierowcy. – Zgaduję, że jesteśmy. – wymruczał do siebie. Cokolwiek Louis Tomlinson myślał o nim nie było ważne. Nauczył się dawno temu, że nie mógł przyjaźnić się z każdym oraz, że, szczególnie w tej branży, więcej ludzi chciało być jego wrogiem niż przyjacielem.

Chociaż zdobył dzisiaj jednego przyjaciela. Nie była to zła równowaga, w każdym razie.

 

+++

 

Nagrywanie rozpoczęło się w połowie października. Po niekończących się spotkaniach, by przeczytać scenariusz i próbach kamer w różnych grupach, Louis cieszył się, że nareszcie zaczęli pracować przed kamerą. Teraz była to prawdziwa robota i Louis za tym tęsknił.

Przez pierwszy miesiąc kręcili w Niemczech i Louis czuł ciarki, gdy po raz pierwszy weszli do Buchenwaldu. Była to szara jesień i wielkie pole za bramą wyglądało na całkowicie wymarłe. Wszystkim zajęło chwilę, aby przyswoić się do atmosfery i nagrywania w miejscu, w którym niecałe sto lat temu zginęły miliony ludzi.

Podobała mu się praca z tą ekipą. Większość jego scen kręconych było wraz z Maggy Thornhill i kilkoma drugoplanowymi aktorami grającymi innych więźniów. Podczas przerw udało mu się poznać ich lepiej i poczuł ulgę, ponieważ dogadywał się dobrze ze wszystkimi.

Po starciu z Harrym Stylesem, Louis obawiał się, że reszta mogła być tak samo snobistyczna, ale okazało się, że nikt taki nie był. Dogadywał się ze wszystkimi, nie było ani jednej osoby pośród reszty aktorów i ekipy, która podważałaby decyzję Scorsese o mianowaniu Louisa na głównego bohatera. Po tym jak dostał cały scenariusz, Louis zauważył, iż pomimo bycia główną postacią, nie był najważniejszy. Kluczem historii był chłopiec. Nie miał imienia, nie wypowiedział ani słowa przez cały film, ale historia okręcała się wokół jego osoby.

Kolejną rzeczą jaką ujawnił pełen scenariusz było to, że istniała tylko jedna scena, którą on i Harry musieli nakręcić razem. Louis z początku nie był pewien czy powinien być smutny, czy powinien czuć ulgę z tego powodu. Harry Styles zachowywał się jakby był od niego lepszy, Louis chciałby dostać szansę, aby pokazać mu, że był w stanie grać w produkcji Scorsese. Ponadto, reakcja Colina była niczym uderzenie w brzuch. Oczywiście, że dziecko wolałoby mieć Harry’ego jako idola, nie kogoś takiego jak Louis. Przypomniało to ponownie Louisowi, że zwykle grali w różnych ligach. Louis wiedział, że to był powód przez który on sam nie zachowywał się zbyt miło. Coś w jego wnętrzu się rozpaliło; chęć, aby nie pozwolić, żeby uprzedzenia Harry’ego co do niego się potwierdziły. Aby nie pozwolić Harry’emu tego wygrać.

Ewentualnie, Louis i tak by to wygrał, ponieważ efekt końcowy miał zaprezentować jego umiejętności aktorskie. I nie było mowy, że Harry Styles znalazłby sposób na zaprzeczenie temu, że Louis poradził sobie dobrze. Jeśli Louis nie posiadałby żadnej innej motywacji, to byłoby wystarczające, aby dawać z siebie wszystko.

Ta jedna scena, którą nagrali razem wyszła bez żadnych komplikacji. Louis przygotował się na ten dzień aż przesadnie, a zajęło im to tylko osiem cięć, by byli spuszczeni z haka. Dowiedział się, że z reżyserem jak Scorsese, scena mogłaby być nagrywana nawet pięćdziesiąt razy, aby miało to zaspokoić jego oczekiwania. Pojawiła się jedna szczególna scena, do której Louis musiał podejść ponad dwadzieścia razy. Czuł się po tym kompletnie wyczerpany.

Dla porównania, część, którą miał nagrać z Harrym i Colinem poszła gładko. W jakiś sposób, Louis czuł, że obydwoje, on i Harry, włożyli dużo wysiłku w to, aby obejść się z tym najszybciej jak to możliwe. Harry przywitał go grzecznie i Louis przywitał się równie miło, ale podczas gdy prowadził ciekawe, śmieszne czy poważne rozmowy ze swoimi współ-aktorami w ciągu tych dni, Louis nie rozmawiał z Harrym w ogóle. Obydwoje odzywali się do Colina i Louis musiał przyznać, że sposób w jaki Harry rozmawiał z chłopcem był w nim jak dotąd jedyną dobrą rzeczą.

Pod koniec kręcenia, Louis rozebrał się z ubrań swojej postaci, a jeden z makijażystów ściągnął z niego wszystkie warstwy makijażu i brudu, którym go pokryli. Zauważył, że Harry wziął ze sobą własną stylistkę, młodą kobietę, niewiele starszą od niego. Wyglądali przyjaźnie, i Louis pomyślał o swojej młodszej siostrze. Była profesjonalną stylistką i makijażystką, ale Louis nie przekonał jej do pracy z nim. Była zdeterminowana, aby wyrobić sobie swoje imię samodzielnie. Jedynie na specjalne okazje pomagała my wystroić się i wystylizować.

Kilka dni przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, nagrania skończyły się, więc Louis natychmiast poleciał z powrotem do Londynu. Przybył wcześnie rano i spędził dzień w swoim domu, odsypiając. Następnego dnia pojechał do Doncaster, by odwiedzić swoją rodzinę.

\- Moje kochanie. – mama przywitała go, gdy otworzyła drzwi i przytuliła go ciasno – W końcu jesteś w domu.

Louis miał prawie trzydzieści lat, ostatni dzień bycia dwudziestodziewięciolatkiem, ale nigdy nie narzekał na bycie chłopczykiem swojej mamy. To miejsce, dokładnie w jej ramionach, było jedynym miejscem na ziemi, w którym mógł być kruchy, ufając, że nigdy nie zostanie zraniony. Zamknął oczy i trzymał ją blisko. – Cześć, mamo.

\- Wchodź do środka. – powiedziała i wciągnęła go przez drzwi. Wydawało mu się, że ścięła i pofarbowała włosy, ale upięła je w niezgrabnego koka, więc nie mógł określić. Poszła prosto do kuchni, włączając czajnik. – Chcesz coś do jedzenia?

\- Jest w porządku. – Louis usiadł i przebiegł dłonią po twarzy – Gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Ernie i Doris śpią na górze. Phoebe i Daisy poszły robić ostatnie zakupy z koleżankami, Lottie i Tommy powinni być w każdej chwili. – wyciągnęła dwa kubki z szafki – A Fizzy jest tutaj. Nie wiem czemu jeszcze nie zeszła.

\- Pójdę zaraz na górę. – powiedział Louis. Patrzył jak jego mama przygotowuje herbatę i mruknął z aprobatą, gdy podała mu kubek – Dobrze jest być w domu.

\- Prawie nie dzwoniłeś. – narzekała Jay. Otuliła kubek swoimi dłońmi, oparłszy się o blat kuchenny – Jak długo zostaniesz?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Jak długo mi pozwolisz. – wziął łyka swojej herbaty – Pojadę do Londynu na Nowy Rok. Może dziewczyny chciałyby się zabrać? Wiesz, mógłbym wziąć je na trochę, pójść na zakupy i w ogóle.

Jay uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem pewna, że spodoba im się to. – przez chwilę była cicho, a potem odchyliła głowę – Więc, żadnej nowej pracy na tę chwilę?

\- Nie będę pracować nad kolejnym filmem. – przełknął, spoglądając w górę, by spotkać się ze wzrokiem mamy – Stan mówi, że moje ujawnienie się jest moim następnym wielkim zamiarem.

\- Rozumiem. – Jay przytaknęła cicho, trzymając spojrzenie Louisa – To duży krok.

Louis pokiwał głową, jego przełyk stał się ciaśniejszy. – Nie będzie to nic wielkiego dla mojej kariery, szczególnie jeśli krytycy będą pod wrażeniem nowego filmu Scorsese. Ale dla mnie to wielkie.

Odłożywszy swój kubek, Jay podeszła do Louisa i przyciągnęła go do swojej piersi. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, moje kochanie.

\- Co się tu dzieje? – Fizzy weszła do pomieszczenia i musiała podwójnie sprawdzić, aby rozpoznać swojego brata – Louis?

\- Hej hej! – Louis ścisnął mamę w talii, zanim odszedł od niej, by otworzyć ramiona do swojej siostry – Czyli w końcu jesteś w domu.

Podeszła do niego w ciągu sekundy, przytulając się ciasno. – Tęskniłam za tobą.

Uśmiechając się, Louis położył swój policzek na jej włosach, ręce ciasno wokół jej ramion. Była prawie wyższa od niego i Louis próbował udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło. Jednak, jeszcze trochę i nie będzie w stanie tego kryć. – Też tęskniłem.

\- Musisz powiedzieć mi wszystko o pracy nad tym filmem Scorsese. – zażądała, ciągnąc go do salonu – I o Harrym Stylesie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś fanką?

\- A co ty wiesz? – zapytała, przewracając oczami – Oczywiście, że jestem fanką.

\- Nie tak cię wychowałem! – Louis złapał się za pierś w udawanym przerażeniu.

\- Co? Jest aż taki zły?

Wzdrygnął ramionami, usadawiając się wygodnie na kanapie. – Jest dobrym aktorem, przypuszczam. Nie pracowaliśmy ze sobą zbytnio?

\- Ale jesteście w tym samym filmie. – zaznaczyła Fizzy, rozsiadając się obok niego.

\- Mieliśmy tylko jedną scenę razem. – Louis wzruszył ramionami i przejechał dłonią przez jej włosy, przyciągnąwszy ją nieco bliżej, by się poprzytulać – Nieszczególnie go polubiłem, gdy się spotkaliśmy.

Wzdychając, Fizzy przerzuciła rękę nad klatką Louisa. – Wydaje się miły.

\- Jest aktorem.

\- Ale wiesz – powiedziała i uniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć – Pomyślałam, że może mógłbyś zostać jego chłopakiem i w ogóle. I wtedy stałby się moim szwagrem.

Louis parsknął. – Nie chciałabyś tego. Uwierz mi, nie jest taki świetny.

\- I tak umawia się teraz z Jasonem Summersem. To nie tak jakbyś mógł z nim konkurować. – uszczypnęła Louisa w brzuch.

\- Wypraszam sobie. – poskarżył się Louis i też ją uszczypnął. A następnie uniósł brew. Nie wiedział, że Harry umawiał się z Summersem. Najwyraźniej, miał dobry gust w mężczyznach, chociaż to. Louis zastanawiał się, czy po jego ujawnieniu się również dostanie szansę z kimś takim jak Jason Summers – Summers jest całkiem gorący, mimo wszystko.

\- Szkoda, że jest gejem. – zgodziła się Fizzy.

\- Nie powinnaś myśleć tak o żadnym mężczyźnie. – Louis skończył temat, atakując ją łaskotkami, a ona od razu rzuciła się na odwet. Przestali dopiero kiedy spadli z kanapy, jako kupa kończyn, śmiejąc się bez opamiętania.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek dorośniecie? – zapytała Jay, kiedy weszła, położywszy na stoliku kubek Louisa i jeden dla Fizzy – Poniszczycie meble.

\- Wybacz, mamo. – powiedziała Fizzy i dźwignęła się na sofie – Pooglądajmy świąteczny film.

\- Dobry pomysł. – zgodził się Louis i opadł obok niej.

Jay dołączyła do nich, siadając pomiędzy nimi i przyciągnęła ich do siebie. Na chwilę, Louis wtulił się w ciepło swojej mamy i zapomniał o nadchodzących miesiącach. W tej chwili, i przez kolejne kilka dni, liczyła się tylko jego rodzina.

Dobrze było być w domu.


	2. resistance

_Osiem miesięcy później_

 

Z lampką szampana w jednej dłoni, a drugą schowaną w kieszeni dżinsów, Harry rozejrzał się pośród tłumu. Miał założone okulary przeciwsłoneczne, więc nikt nie widział gdzie wędrował jego wzrok. Było ciepło, zbyt ciepło, by spędzać czas na zewnątrz w gorącym słońcu LA, ale nikt tutaj nie zdawał się tym przejmować. Wszystkie kobiety założone miały krótkie spodenki i zwiewne topy, czy krótkie, luźne sukienki. Harry żałował, że zdecydował się na ciemną koszulę zamiast jednej z tych prześwitujących, bo teraz musiał się w niej użerać.

Była to coroczna impreza u Emily Takeda. Nie był w stanie pojawić się w zeszłym roku, więc upewniła się, aby zaprosić go osobiście i przypominać mu raz po raz, żeby przyszedł. Odkąd nagrywanie do jego następnego filmu skończyło się ponad miesiąc temu, Harry miał sporo czasu, więc dobrze było zobaczyć tak wiele osób z branży w jednym miejscu, nie z powodu jakiegoś oficjalnego wydarzenia.

Miejsce wypchane było ludźmi. Obecny był każdy, kto wyrobił sobie imię w Hollywood; aktorzy, reżyserowie, muzycy, gospodarze programów i modelki. Dzięki czemu pojawiło się również paru paparazzi. Kręcili się wokół z gotowymi aparatami. Byli nawet na czerwonym dywanie przy wejściu, robiąc zdjęcia każdej nadchodzącej osobie. Do tego czasu, każdy serwis informacyjny prawdopodobnie robił relację z tej imprezy.

\- Cześć, nieznajomy.

Harry obrócił się i włożył zatopił okulary we włosach. Urosły całkiem długie w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, więc będzie musiał niedługo znaleźć inne rozwiązanie niż okulary na odgarnięcie ich z twarzy. Spostrzegł Luke’a Connolly zmierzającego ku niemu, również trzymającego lampkę szampana. Jak zwykle wyglądał dobrze; niski, wręcz drobny, lecz dobrze zbudowany. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zwrócił uwagę na jego fajne kształty, ale dżinsy, które założył i zwykła koszulka znacznie je podkreśliły.

\- Luke. – powiedział Harry, obracając się całkowicie. Uśmiechnął się i trącił lampkę z tą Luke’a – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Wzajemnie. – zgodził się Luke. Jego krótkie, brązowe włosy były przylizane do tyłu, a kiedy się uśmiechnął, światło słońca sprawiło, że brązowe oczy przybrały kolor miodu. Harry zauważył to już wcześniej; wiele razy – Jak idzie ci gra w golfa?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wypuszczając z siebie niezręczny śmiech. – Cóż, staram się. Niall mnie uczył, ale czuję się jakbym nie robił postępów.

\- Zapewne Niall nie jest najlepszym nauczycielem, co? – Luke wyszczerzył się, rozglądając się po tłumie – Nie widziałem go dawno. Co u niego?

\- Dobrze, dobrze. – Harry powędrował za wzrokiem Luke’a – Jest gdzieś tutaj. Przygotowuje catering z tego co mi wiadomo.

\- Świetnie. – powiedział Luke – Spodoba się Chrisowi.

_Chris_ , pomyślał Harry, starając się niczego nie wydać. Luke i Chris byli razem odkąd Harry poznał Luke’a trzy lata temu, gdy pracowali razem nad filmem. Grali przyjaciół, nierozłącznych przyjaciół, tak więc poznali się bardzo dobrze w ciągu tego czasu. Od wtedy utrzymywali kontakt.

Od wtedy, Harry również był zakochany w Luke’u; bezmyślnie, beznadziejnie zakochany.

\- Czy Chris tu jest? – zapytał grzecznie.

Luke wskazał na stół obok basenu. – O tam. Dogaduje się z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Harry uniósł brew, zauważając czuprynę ciemnych loków Chrisa oraz gwałtownie gestykulującego Louisa obok niego. Chris się śmiał, a Louis wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Znasz go dobrze? Louisa Tomlinsona?

\- Chris zna. – Luke wzdrygnął ramionami i położył dłoń w dole pleców Harry’ego – Co na to, aby do nich dołączyć?

\- Tak, pewnie. – Harry pozwolił prowadzić się Luke’owi, jego skóra szczypała w miejscu, w którym dotykał Harry’ego. Czuł ciepłą dłoń przez materiał koszulki i podobało mu się to uczucie. Kiedy Chris go zauważył, praktycznie się rozświetlił i Harry poczuł się okropnie za to, gdzie powędrowały jego myśli.

\- Spójrz, kogo znalazłem. – ogłosił Luke, stając obok Chrisa i dotykając jego dłoni – Cześć, Louis. Miło cię znów widzieć.

Louis wyciągnął dłoń, by potrząsnąć tę Luke. – Minęło tak długo, chłopie. Chris właśnie mówił mi o waszych wakacjach w południowej Afryce. Jestem całkiem zazdrosny.

Luke zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową. Harry napomniał się, aby się nie gapić. – Spędziliśmy dobrze czas. – a potem wskazał na Harry’ego – Wydaję mnie się, że się znacie?

Louis przytaknął, wyciągając dłoń do Harry’ego. – Dobrze cię znów widzieć.

\- Ciebie też. – powiedział Harry, zmuszając się do uśmiechu – Pracowaliśmy razem nad filmem w zeszłym roku. – wytłumaczył Chrisowi i Luke’owi.

\- Oczywiście. – powiedział Luke – Film Scorsese! Słyszałem o nim.

\- To świetny film. – Louis wziął swoje piwo, kręcąc butelką pomiędzy dłońmi – Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć efekt końcowy.

Harry mruknął na zgodę. Został uwolniony od porządnego odpowiadania i ogólnej rozmowy z Louisem, kiedy dwie kolejne osoby dołączyły do ich stolika. Jednym z nich był Liam Payne. Harry spotkał go już wcześniej, lecz ta druga osoba z ciemnymi włosami i pełnymi ustami była mu nieznajoma.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeśli się dołączymy? – Liam zapytał, przerzucając rękę wokół ramion Louisa. Harry nie znał Liama osobiście, ale każdy kto nie urwał się z choinki, _znał_ Liama. Był młodą gwiazdą popu. Wzrastający sukces odkąd skończył dziewiętnaście lat rezerwował mu miejsce w elicie Hollywood już od prawie dziesięciu lat. Wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole Harry’ego były jego fankami, a potem, udało mu się przejść z nastoletniego złodzieja serc do, cóż, młodego złodzieja serc. Przez ostatnie trzy lata prowadził na liście najseksowniejszych mężczyzn.

\- Liam. – Louis przywitał go ciepło, zarzuciwszy rękę wokół talii Liama i uśmiechając się szaleńczo – Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

\- Cóż, Louis, mój chłopcze. – Powiedział Liam, uśmiechnąwszy się czule, przejechał kciukiem po policzku Louisa – Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś pisał do mnie od czasu do czasu.

Harry uniósł brew, przypomniawszy sobie, że Louis ujawnił się kilka miesięcy temu. Wszystkie środki masowego przekazu o tym mówiły. Harry widział nieskończoną ilość wywiadów i artykułów. On sam nigdy nie miał tego problemu z potrzebą ujawnienia się, więc nie był ekspertem, ale nie podobało mu się jak Louis użył tego jako kroku w swojej karierze. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, kiedy ogłosił swój nowy projekt, czyli bycie jedną z głównych ról w thrillerze.

Obserwując go z Liamem, Harry zastanawiał się, czy między dwójką coś się działo. Lecz z drugiej strony, z tego co wiedział, Liam Payne był hetero. Jednakże, która z gwiazd nie miała sekretów? Wyglądali na bliskich sobie, obeznanych. Louis przybliżył się do niego, wlepiając się w bok Liama, jakby robił to już miliony razy.

\- Harry?

Otrząsając się ze swoich myśli, Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę Luke’owi. Miał przechyloną głowę i kiwał w innym kierunku. Harry pokierował się za jego gestem i zobaczył nieznajomego, który trzymał rękę wyciągniętą do Harry’ego.

\- Oh, wybacz! – Harry wziął jego dłoń – Jestem Harry.

\- Zayn. – powiedział mężczyzna bez wzruszenia – Miło cię poznać.

\- Chris i Zayn pracowali razem dla Gucciego wiosną. – wytłumaczył Luke – Jest dobrym kolegą.

Tym razem, Liam wyciągnął swoją dłoń z przyjaznym uśmiechem skierowanym do Harry’ego. – Wydaje mnie się, że my również się nie znamy. Jestem Liam.

\- Jednak czuję, jakbyśmy się znali. – odpowiedział Harry, potrząsając głową. Pomimo wyglądania na bliskich z Louisem, Harry od razy polubił Liama – Jestem Harry.

\- Wiem. – uśmiech Liama poszerzył się – Sporo o tobie słyszałem.

Harry przyłapał siebie spoglądającego na Louisa, lecz natychmiastowo przywrócił swój wzrok na Liama. – Słyszałeś?

\- Oczywiście. Czy jest ktoś, kto o tobie nie słyszał?

To było sprytne uniknięcie pytania. – Myślę, że to samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie.

Przerwała im włączona muzyka. Na szerokim tarasie wręczono mikrofon Emily Takeda. Przywitała swoich gości ciepłą mową.

\- Miałam wystarczająco szczęścia, aby sprowadzić dla was najlepszego szefa w mieście, by przygotował dzisiejszy bufet. – powiedziała na końcu swojej przemowy, wyciągnąwszy dłoń – Panie i panowie, Pan Niall Horan.

Niall podszedł do niej, machając dłonią. Harry uśmiechnął  się na to jak zwyczajnie wyglądał obok Emily w swojej wartej miliony letniej sukience. Założył zwykłe dżinsowe szorty, niebieską koszulkę oraz klapki.

\- Dzięki, ludzie. – powiedział Niall, gdy Emily dała mu mikrofon – Jest lato, a wy wszyscy dziś świętujecie. Niezły przypadek, nie? Jedzcie, by zadowolić swoje serce.

\- Łatwo mu mówić. – wymamrotał Chris, a Zayn się zaśmiał.

Niall zszedł ze sceny i zauważył Harry’ego, jego wyraz twarzy stał się jeszcze bardziej rozświetlony. Przytruchtał i Harry otworzył swoje ramiona, aby dostać ciepły uścisk.

\- Cześć. – powiedział Harry, gdy Niall się odsunął.

Niall rozejrzał się po stole. – Cześć, faceci. Dobrze was widzieć.

\- Chcesz do nas dołączyć? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie mogę. – Niall skrzywił się i wskazał na bufet – Muszę trzymać oko na moich ludzi; upewniać się, że wszystko idzie dobrze.

Harry przytaknął, ściskając pocieszająco ramię Nialla. – Zobaczymy się później.

\- Liczę na to. – Niall pomachał innym – Bawcie się dobrze i dużo jedzcie. Przyda się waszej dwójce. – wskazał na Chrisa i Zayna – Wyglądacie na wygłodniałych.

Z tym zniknął. Louis śmiał się histerycznie, Liam również wyglądał na rozbawionego. Zayn i Chris nie wyglądali na poruszonych, więc Harry zdecydował, że nie musiał przepraszać za zachowanie Nialla.

\- Idę po kolejnego drinka. – ogłosił Louis. Trzymał ramię wokół Liama i wyglądało na to, że nie było nawet pytania, aby się do niego przyłączył – Do zobaczenia później.

Po tym już ich nie było, a Harry zmarszczył za nimi brwi. Jego wzrok padł na butelce piwa Louisa, która wciąż była w połowie pełna.

\- Myślicie, że coś jest między tą dwójką? – Luke wypowiedział jego myśli na głos.

\- Liama nie kręcą faceci, nie? – zapytał Chris – Miał dziewczynę przez długi czas.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie lubi facetów. – zaznaczył Harry.

Luke wzruszył ramionami. – Kto wie, może mają coś bez zobowiązań.

\- Myślę, że są po prostu przyjaciółmi. – Zayn nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku baru, gdzie Louis i Liam mieli głowy przechylone blisko siebie.

\- To i tak nie mój interes. – Harry oderwał wzrok, biorąc kolejnego łyka ze swojego szampana. Wkrótce też będzie potrzebował czegoś do picia.

\- Myślałem, że ty i Louis znacie się lepiej? – Luke wyglądał na odrobinę zagubionego – Spędziliście sporo czasu ze sobą na planie, prawda?

 - Tak, pracowaliśmy nad tym samym filmem. – pokiwał Harry – Ale nie nagrywaliśmy zbyt dużo razem. Widziałem go z dwa czy trzy razy.

\- Oh, hej, ale pracowałeś znów z Peterem, czyż nie?

 Harry przytaknął, blokując w głowie wszystkie myśli o Louisie Tomlinsonie. Jak powiedział, to nie jego interes.

 

+++

 

\- Ty mały gówniarzu – zasyczał Louis, kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu – Pieprzysz się z nim!

Liam uszczypnął ramię Louisa, oglądając się prędko wokół, by sprawdzić czy ktoś ich usłyszał. – Nie.

\- Zdecydowanie tak. – Louis powrócił wzrokiem do stołu, zauważając Chrisa i Luke’a odwracających spojrzenie w tym samym czasie. Szybko się odwrócili.

\- Dwa piwa. – zamówił Liam, pochylając się na blacie – Chciałbym.

Louis zaczął się gapić, przybliżając się. – Co z nim?

\- Całowaliśmy się kilka razy. – przyznał Liam – I to tyle. Muszę być uważny, Lou.

Louis wydymał usta, patrząc ponownie na stół. Zayn śmiał się z czegoś, jego profil wyglądał na idealnie zarysowany. Kiedy Liam pokazał się z nim, Louis od razu wiedział. Nie tylko dlatego, że Zayn był dokładnie w typie Liama, ale ze sposobu w jaki Liam na niego patrzył, jak szybko wycofał dłoń z pleców Zayna. Za każdym razem, gdy Liam nie chciał sprawiać podejrzeń, był najbardziej podejrzany dla Louisa.

\- Jak długo to się dzieje? – zapytał, patrząc z powrotem na Liama.

Liam wzdrygnął ramionami, biorąc łyk piwa. – Spotkałem go na pokazie mody kilka tygodni temu. Ja występowałem, on był na wybiegu. Skończyliśmy obściskując się na imprezie.

\- I co on na to? – Louis kręcił butelką w dłoniach – Czy jest ujawniony?

\- Oczywiście, że jest. – brwi Liama złączyły się, gdy patrzył się na blat – Kto nie jest?

Louis westchnął i zarzucił ramię wokół Liama. – Hej.

\- Nienawidzę tego, Lou. – narzekał Liam – Ale mój zarząd jest całkowicie przeciwny. Utknąłem na najbliższe dwa lata. Mówią, że to zniszczy moją karierę.

\- Masz prawie trzydzieści lat. – nie zgodził się Louis – Czasy się zmieniły odkąd byłeś dziewiętnastolatkiem, czyż nie?

\- Wielką częścią mojej kariery jest mój wizerunek, a to wciąż w większości kobiety, które kupują moją muzykę i przychodzą na koncerty. – Liam westchnął ciężko – Po prostu nie jest mi to dane teraz.

Louis mruknął, obserwując butelkę między swoimi dłońmi. – Ale wiesz, po tych dwóch latach, kiedy będziesz mógł—

\- Oszczędź sobie, Lou. – Liam brzmiał na prawie wkurzonego – To nie jest dla mnie łatwe, okej?

Usta Louisa zamknęły się i przytaknął. W pewien sposób rozumiał co czuł Liam. Przez długi czas Louisowi również nie było to dane – ujawnienie się i zrobienia ze swojej orientacji tematu do dyskusji. Nie liczyło się to dla jego kariery. Jednakże, teraz, gdy już wykonał ten krok, przekonał się, że liczyło się to bardziej niż sądził. Większość reakcji była pozytywna, kilka negatywnych i Louis nie mógł znieść pierwszych paru tygodni, gdzie każda rozmowa była o jego orientacji. Czuł się jakby liczył się w nim tylko ten jeden fakt.

\- Jak jest w twoim przypadku? – Liam zapytał po chwili – Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze nic o żadnym facecie. Myślałem, że teraz, gdy jesteś ujawniony, będziesz chciał spotykać się z kimś czym prędzej to możliwe.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – To nie takie proste. – powtórzył słowa Liama, uśmiechając się do niego głupawo.

Liam przewrócił oczami. – Poważnie, Lou.

\- _Jestem_ poważny. – Louis znów wzruszył  ramionami i wydymał usta – Wiesz, że to nie sprawiło, że jest łatwiej. Nie spotykam zbyt dużo ludzi, którym można ufać, wiesz o co chodzi.

\- Tak, wiem. – Liam westchnął, unosząc butelkę do Louisa – Przykro mi to słyszeć, chłopie.

Louis uderzył swoją butelką w tę Liama. – Stan mówi, że związek przyniósłby dobrą reklamę. Szczególnie, gdy wyjdzie film Scorsese. Rozgląda się za potencjalnymi partnerami.

\- Stan wybiera ci chłopaka?

\- Stan wybiera dla mnie chłopaka dla reklamy. – poprawił go Louis – Kogoś z kim będę udawał, że się spotykam.

\- Oh. – wydusił Liam, wyglądając na prawdziwie zaskoczonego – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będziesz musiał to robić, teraz gdy się ujawniłeś.

Louis wiedział co miał na myśli. Liam cały czas udawał, że spotyka się z kobietami. Jednak w jego przypadku było to w szczególności, aby ukryć jego orientację, żeby utrzymać pozory, że jest kobieciarzem. W jakiś sposób to miało sens. Louis nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie musiał robić coś takiego, aby przekonać kogoś o swojej orientacji. To było bardziej niż śmieszne.

\- To nie takie niepowszechne. – odpowiedział. Spojrzał do stołu przy którym byli wcześniej i zobaczył śmiejącego się Harry’ego z ręką na ramieniu Luke’a jako przyjacielskim geście – Z tego co wiem Harry Styles udaje, że spotyka się z ludźmi, by ciągle być w prasie.

\- Słyszałem o tym. – wymruczał Liam – Ostatnim razem spotykał się z Jamesem Summersem, nie?

\- Tak, z tego co wiem. – Louis westchnął i się odwrócił – To jest ktoś z kim chciałbym się spotykać, nie tylko dla pozorów.

\- Kto? Styles? – Liam obejrzał się za ramieniem.

\- Nie. – Louis zmarszył brwi, popychając Liama niezbyt delikatnie – Co do kurwy? Jakbym kiedykolwiek chciał czegoś z nim. Mówię o Summersie.

Liam przechylił głowę, pocierając ramię w miejscu, w którym Louis go popchnął. – Co takiego złego w Stylesie?

\- Jest chamem.

\- Jest? – Liam uniósł brew – Wygląda na miłego.

\- Jest arogancki i apodyktyczny. – Louis potrząsnął głową – Uwierz mi, jest nikim na kogo wygląda. Widziałem jego prawdziwe oblicze.

Liam przytaknął, spoglądając na Harry’ego ponownie. – Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Nie tylko tak mówię. – Louis podążył za wzrokiem Liama i patrzył na Harry’ego będącego cichym, ze wzrokiem wbitym w Luke’a Connolly z dziwnie słodkim wyrazem twarzy – Wiem to.

 

+++

 

Trzy tygodnie, Louis obudził się i zobaczył wybuch swoich powiadomień z Twittera. Potarł oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Deszczowy wrześniowy poranek malował świat za jego oknami w szarości.

_Obejrzałem dziś Rough Tides. Wciąż jeden z najlepiej zrobionych filmów._

Zmarszczył brwi na tego tweeta. Został napisany z jego konta około północy, kiedy sam Louis był już w łóżku. Wyglądało na to, że Stan znów wykorzystał możliwość pisania za niego.

Jednak, jakiegoś dziwnego powodu prawie każda odpowiedź, którą otrzymał, zawierała Harry’ego Stylesa. Marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej, szukał przyczyny i prędko wylądował na koncie Stylesa, widząc co spowodowało zamieszanie.

_@Louis_Tomlinson Dzięki, kolego. Cieszę się, że ci się podobało xx_

Burcząc, Louis zamknął Twittera i otworzył What’sApp. Miał już nową wiadomość od Stana, więc prędko ją odczytał, próbując znaleźć przyczynę tego przypadku z Twittera.

_Louis, zaplanowałem spotkanie o 14 w moim biurze. Mam parę ekscytujących wieści i trochę papierów, które musisz podpisać. Poza tym, Givenchy odezwali się i chcą cię do swojej wiosennej kolekcji na przyszły rok. W przyszły piątek masz spotkanie w LA. Zarezerwuję ci lot i miejsce, w którym się zatrzymasz. Widzimy się o 14, bądź na czas._

Sprawdziwszy zegarek, Louis zobaczył, że było wpół do dwunastej, więc nie było sensu już dzwonić do Stana. Zamiast tego, powinien ubrać się i być w drodze do biura Stana. Szybko odpisał mu i potem wziął długi, gorący prysznic.

Miał dwa ciężkie dni i spanie więcej niż dziesięć godzin było luksusem, którego potrzebował od jakiego czasu. Jego mięśnie wciąż bolały od ćwiczeń, które robił przez minione tygodnie. Suma, którą zebrali w tym charytatywnym meczu, w którym wziął udział jedna była tego warta. Jednakże, cały dzień reklamy, który został do tego dołączony, był całkowicie niepotrzebny. Takie dni były częściej bardziej męczące niż sam mecz.

Nie spieszył się biorąc prysznic, potem ogolił się i przebrał. Przez chwilę rozważał zrobienie śniadania, ale potem zdecydował, że weźmie coś z Costy po drodze. Zadzwonił po swojego kierowcę i ułożył włosy, kiedy czekał aż przyjedzie samochód.

Wszedł do biura Stana o czternastej pięć z gorącą herbatą i jakimś słodkim wypiekiem w dłoniach.

\- Prawie na czas. – skomentował Stan, nie spoglądając poza swój tablet.

\- Kolejka w Coście była długa. – wytłumaczył się, siadając.

\- Powinieneś więc wypróbować Starbucksa.

\- Po moim trupie. – Louis umieścił dłoń na piersi – Ich herbata jest okropna.

Stan spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczyma. – Cokolwiek.

Kiwając, Louis zaczął temat. – Więc co dokładnie dzieje się na moim Twitterze?

Odchylając się w krześle, Stan splątał swoje palce i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. – Tylko sprawiam, że wszystko wygląda bardziej naturalnie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Co? Reklama dla filmu?

\- W pewien sposób. – Stan pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu – Też będzie to z korzyścią dla filmu.

\- Co jeszcze dostanie korzyść ze mnie tweetującego o filmie Scorsese?

\- Nie widziałeś kto ci odpowiedział?

\- Harry Styles odpowiedział, ale co on ma do— wyprostowując się w swoim krześle, Louis prawie rozlał herbatę – Nie zrobiłeś tego.

\- To jest właściwie całkiem genialne. – powiedział Stan, wyglądając na całkowicie nieporuszonego – Rozmawiałem z Nickiem, jego agentem. Harry co roku ma chłopaka na zimę w listopadzie i grudniu. Wasza dwójka pracowała nad filmem. To całkiem praktyczne.

\- Nie robię tego. – zaprotestował Louis. Odłożył swój kubek na stole, wstając. – Nie ze Stylesem.

\- Jaki jest twój problem, Lou? – Stan skrzyżował ręce na swojej klatce, jego oczy wędrowały za Louisem kroczącym wokół pomieszczenia – Zainteresowanie mediów jest ogromne. Obydwoje znajdujecie się w najwyższej lidze. To jest niezawodne.

Milion rzeczy przebiega przez głowę Louisa, wiele myśli, ale kończy na – Czy on o tym wie?

\- Jeszcze nie. Jest w LA.

\- Więc wciąż mamy czas, aby skontaktować się z jego ludźmi i się z tego wywiązać. – Louis wskazał na laptopa przed Stanem – Wyślij mu e-mail. I podpiszemy tą rzecz z Twitterem jako reklamę dla filmu. Zrobione.

Stan obdarzył go speszonym wyrazem twarzy. – Ustaliliśmy już kontrakty. Z powodu okresu promocji, który zaczyna się w listopadzie, twój kontrakt zobowiązujący cię do reklamy będzie trwał od pierwszego października do stycznia.

\- Nie podpisuję tego gówna.

\- Podpisujesz.

\- Nie podpiszę do cholery żadnego—

\- Obawiam się, że to nie w twojej mocy, Louis. Podpisałeś kontrakt, w którym zgodziłeś się na te rzeczy zanim zajmowaliśmy się twoim ujawnieniem. – Stan westchnął i złapał się za czubek nosa. – Chcesz, abym wyciągnął ten kontrakt i pokazał ci co dokładnie podpisałeś?

Louis gapił się na niego, czując się zdradzony. – Myślałem, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Na Boga, Louis! – Stan wstał i podszedł do niego – Jesteśmy. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak dramatyzujesz. Będziesz tylko musiał zrobić z nim kilka zdjęć i wstawić na swojego Instagrama. Tweetnąć do niego od czasu do czasu. Okazjonalnie wspólna kolacja.

Louis ucichnął, wciąż nieprzekonany, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Nie chcemy, abyś nagrywał z nim seks taśmę, Louis.

To sprawiło, że Louis się zaśmiał – ponieważ myśl o nim i Harrym Stylesie uprawiającym seks była przezabawna. Wykluczył ten pomysł ze swojej głowy i wziął głęboki oddech. – Co z reklamą filmu? Będziemy tam widziani razem.

\- I obydwoje jesteście aktorami. – zaznaczył Stan – Nie oczekujemy, abyście całowali się na czerwonym dywanie. Po prostu zachowujcie się przyjacielsko. Wydaje mnie się, że to powinno być możliwe.

Louis przytaknął i przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, drapiąc podbródek. – Październik zaczyna się w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Byłoby to trochę zbyt obliczalne jeśli zaczęlibyście spotykać się w listopadzie, w tym samym momencie, w którym zaczyna się okres promocji filmu. – wytłumaczył Stan.

\- Każdy i tak wie, że Harry ma udawane związki. – Louis wydymał usta, krzyżując ramiona – Wokół branży to tajemnica publiczna.

\- Tylko wokół branży. – Stan z powrotem usiadł, wyciągając kilka kartek – Ogół społeczeństwa jest na to ślepa. Ponadto – dodał, unosząc brew, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa – każdy też wie, że udawanie związku z nim równa się z kilkoma korzyściami. Lista ludzi, którzy się zgłosili jest długa.

Usta Louisa miały kwaśny posmak. – Dlaczego mnie to nie zaskoczyło?

Stan wzruszył ramionami. – Bycie powiązanym z nim zdecydowanie wspomoże twoją karierę.

\- Co to dla niego, w takim razie? – Louis chciał wiedzieć.

\- Bycie powiązanym z tobą wspomoże jego karierę. – Stan trzymał długopis dla Louisa – Sam go zapytaj dlaczego myśli, że musi pokazywać prasie chłopaka każdego roku. Może z tego samego powodu, dla którego ty to robisz.

\- To był twój pomysł, nie mój. – Louis mu przypomniał, ostrożnie mierząc wzrokiem długopis.

\- I czy kiedykolwiek posłuchanie mnie było złym pomysłem?

Louisowi się to nie podobało. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Stan jednak miał rację, ukazanie Louisa w związku wspomogłoby jego wizerunek i nareszcie zamknęłoby wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy upierali się, że ujawnił się tylko dla reklamy i że to wcale nie było prawdą.

Dlaczego ktoś miałby to robić? To było kompletnie absurdalne. Jednak, z tym właśnie musiał mierzyć się Louis. Wszystko w tej branży musiało być udowadniane, żadna rzecz nie była brana za prawdziwą. Wyglądało na to, że w tej sprawie będzie musiał zaufać Stanowi.

 

+++

 

Harry zwyczajnie odgarnął włosy z twarzy jedną dłonią, patrząc wprost w obiektyw kamery. Zamknął drzwi od samochodu, a potem przeszedł tuż obok znaku „Nie Parkować”. Wiedział, że go nie dotyczył.

W wejściu, Cindy powitała go z otwartymi ramionami. Pocałował jej policzki, wiedząc, że wciąż byli filmowani i fotografowani.

\- Harry. – powiedziała ciepłym tonem – Wchodź. Zarezerwowaliśmy dla ciebie specjalny stolik.

Co tylko znaczyło, że będzie dobrze widoczny dla paparazzo, którego zatrudnili na dzisiejszy obiad. Musieli być wcześnie, więc było to bardziej drugie śniadanie. Po południu nie byłoby już wystarczająco światła i sprawiłoby to, że restauracja nie wyglądałaby już na tak słoneczną, jak ją reklamowano.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. – powiedział, idąc za nią na mały taras.

\- Wyślę kogoś, aby odebrał twoje zamówienie. – z tym odeszła i Harry usiadł przy stole, który był przygotowany dla dwojga.

Wcale nie mógł się tego doczekać. Cindy zawsze była miła i nigdy nie miał problemu, by tu przychodzić. Dzisiaj jednak, myślał o tym jako czymś okropnym. Chciał być wszędzie indziej.

Dzisiaj było jego pierwsze wyjście z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Który był odpowiednio spóźniony, spostrzegł Harry, kiedy spojrzał na zegarek. Mieli spotkać się jedenastej, co już robiło Louisa spóźnionym dziesięć minut. Harry miał nadzieję, że to nie była namiastka tego co miały przynieść następne trzy miesiące. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu miał wrażenie, że jednak tak było.

\- Przepraszam. – usłyszał jak ktoś za nim mówi, więc odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć śpieszącego się Louisa – Miałem problem ze znalezieniem tego miejsca.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Co to za marna wymówka? – Miałeś problem ze znalezieniem Café Habana?

\- Cóż, nie jest zbyt wyróżniająca się, prawda? – Louis usiadł i przejechał dłonią przez swoje włosy – Z otaczającymi ją większymi budynkami i autostradą obok.

\- Nie byłeś tutaj wcześniej? – Harry czuł się prawdziwie zaskoczony i wiedział, że to też ukazało się na jego twarzy.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Niezbyt lubię Malibu. Nie przyjeżdżam tu za często. Tylko, gdy muszę.

Jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany Harry stwierdził, że nie będzie zagłębiał bardziej tego tematu. – Cóż, nie przejmuj się byciem spóźnionym.

\- Dzięki. – powiedział Louis, ale nie brzmiał w ogóle na wdzięcznego. Jego ton był raczej zimny.

Kelner podał im menu i Louis od razu zaczął je przeglądać. Nie spojrzał jeszcze porządnie na Harry’ego. To nie tak, że Harry miał coś przeciwko. Podejrzewał, że Louis był tak samo podekscytowany podpisywaniem tych kontraktów jak Harry. Pewnie nie czuł się mniej zmuszony niż Harry. To właściwie dawało mu nadzieję, że mogliby odrzucić wszystkie swoje przeciwieństwa na bok i starać się być w tym naturalnymi.

Najwyraźniej, Louis nie planował odrzucać niczego na bok.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń, aby położyć ją na tej Louisa na stole. Głowa Louisa wystrzeliła w górę i spojrzał się na Harry’ego z szokiem, zabierając dłoń.

Harry przewrócił oczami. – Pap tam jest. Zgaduję, że powinniśmy pozwolić mu wykonać swoją robotę.

Louis spojrzał się, znajdując paparazzo stojącego niedaleko z przygotowaną kamerą. Spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego i jego usta uformowały się w prostą linię. Wstał ze swojego krzesła. – W takim razie powinniśmy powtórzyć całą czynność. – wskazał na Harry’ego, aby też wstał.

Gdy tylko Harry to zrobił, Louis okaleczył swoimi rękoma ramiona Harry’ego i przyciągnął go do uścisku. Harry poczuł szampon i proszek do prania Louisa. Był też pewny, że Louis użył też perfum. Uścisk był zbyt krótki, aby skupić się na czymkolwiek więcej; Louis był poza jego zasięgiem w ciągu sekundy. Ponownie usiadł i Harry zrobił to samo, odchrząkując.

\- To prawdopodobnie wyglądało autentycznie. – powiedział, ponownie zabierając menu.

Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, potem odłożył menu i złożył ręce na stole, obserwując Harry’ego. Czując spojrzenie Louisa na sobie, Harry włożył na siebie obojętną maskę i dalej czytał menu, dopóki nie zdecydował się na danie i odłożył je na stole. Kolejną sekundę zajęło mu zapanowanie nad sobą, a potem od razu napotkał spojrzenie Louisa.

\- Więc. – powiedział Louis.

\- Więc. – powtórzył Harry.

\- To jest nawet gorsze niż sobie wyobrażałem. – westchnął Louis, zamykając usta kiedy kelner przyszedł odebrać ich zamówienia.

Harry poczekał aż z powrotem odejdzie. – A jeszcze nawet nic nie powiedziałem.

Louis posłał mu za to nierozbawiony uśmiech. – Wydaje mnie się, że nasza poprzednia rozmowa to pokryła.

Boże, naprawdę nie lubił tego gościa. Harry ugryzł się w język, próbując zatrzymać komentarze. Będzie musiał męczyć się przez jedynie kolejne trzy miesiące i zapomni o Louisie Tomlinsonie, gdy tylko nadejdzie styczeń.

\- Jednakże. – dodał Louis, otrzymując z powrotem uwagę Harry’ego – Nie wydaje mi się, że jest między nami tyle wrogości.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że sprawiasz, że to wszystko jest dla mnie proste. – Harry wymamrotał pod nosem.

To właściwie wypuściło z Louisa śmiech, krótki, ale śmiech. Jego oczy zmarszczyły się i wyglądał na bardziej zrelaksowanego niż wcześniej. – Spójrz, wydaje mnie się, że to bezpieczne przyznać, że się nie lubimy.

Harry przytaknął. – Można tak powiedzieć.

\- I nie musimy lubić się, aby to odegrać. – Louis zapadł w ciszę raz ponownie, kiedy kelner przyniósł ich napoje. Podziękował mu uśmiechem i kontynuował, gdy kelner odszedł – Jesteśmy profesjonalistami, tak?

\- Jesteśmy. – zgodził się Harry – Możemy grać ze względu na to.

\- I wiesz, myślałem o tym. – Louis wziął łyk soku, który zamówił – To jak gra, w jakiś sposób?

\- Gra? – zapytał Harry, biorąc swoją szklankę w dłoń.

\- Powiedziałem sobie, aby patrzeć na to, jak na grę. Oszukuję wszystkich. Lub, cóż, my oszukujemy. – uśmiech ukazał się na jego twarzy i zmył się równie prędko – To sprawia, że cała ta rzecz staje się odrobinę bardziej zabawna.

Harry’emu podobał się ten pomysł. Żaden z jego poprzednich udawanych chłopaków nie patrzył na to w ten sposób. Zawsze był to obowiązek z pracy. Oczywiście, dogadywali się, więc były to przyjemne obowiązki – ale sama praca, niekoniecznie.

\- Podoba mnie się to. – przyznał Harry – Sprawia, że cała ta sprawa wydaje się mniej poważna.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego ponownie i, mimo że tym razem wyglądało to na bardziej prawdziwe, Harry również się uśmiechnął.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez chwilę, a Harry rozważał czy było to niezręczne, kiedy dostali swoje jedzenie. Usłyszał odgłos aparatu i zignorował to, krojąc mięso.

\- Powinieneś może spróbować mojego jedzenia do zdjęć? – zapytał Louis, nawet nie patrząc na paparazzo.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Niekoniecznie. – patrzył jak Louis bierze kęs swoich ziemniaków – Nie robiłeś czegoś takiego wcześniej?

Louis potrząsnął głową. – Całkiem zabawne, że muszę to robić po tym jak się ujawniłem.

Harry pomyślał o artykułach, które widział, i o tym jak niektóre spekulowały czy Louis naprawdę był gejem. Chciał coś o tym powiedzieć, dać mu trochę otuchy, że mimo rozdmuchu podjął prawidłową decyzję. Możliwe jednak, że nie był w miejscu, aby to zrobić.

\- Robisz to co roku, prawda? – Louis nie oderwał wzroku od swojego jedzenia, gdy przemówił – Jakieś powody, dla których umawiasz się z ludźmi dla reklamy?

Przez chwilę Harry po prostu patrzył się na Louisa, czekając aż podniesie wzrok i przeprosi za bycie tak niewrażliwym. Louis jednak, był całkowicie pochłonięty jedzeniem, najwyraźniej nie znajdując nic złego w tym, o co zapytał.

\- Nie wydaje mnie się, że to twój interes.

Louis tym razem spojrzał w górę, unosząc brew. – Nie, oczywiście. Nie mój interes. Jedynie pomagam ci tutaj w graniu twojego kolejnego chłopaka.

\- Kto komu pomaga? – Harry odstawił swoje sztućce – Nie tylko ja tutaj szukałem udawanego chłopaka.

\- Szukałeś zanim ja to zrobiłem. – wykłócił się Louis. Wzruszył ramionami – Robię to raz. Ty zrobiłeś z tego zwyczaj. Wydaję mnie się, że to jasne, kto bardziej tego potrzebuje.

\- Oh, odwal się. – Harry skupił się na swoim jedzeniu, zdeterminowany, aby skończyć tak szybko jak to możliwe, więc będzie mógł wyjść – Przekraczasz wszelkie granice.

\- A ty jesteś nieznośny. – Louis w ogóle nie czuł się poruszony ich kłótnią. Harry chciał go udusić.

Trzymając usta zamknięte, Harry kontynuował jedzenie i najwyraźniej Louis miał ten sam plan, skoro nie powiedział nic więcej. W zamian, skończyli posiłek w ciszy, kiedy słońce schowało się za jednym z większych budynków.

\- Jeśli wszystkie nasze wypady będą wyglądać jak ten, to nie będzie zabawy. – Louis zauważył, kiedy skończył – Czy nie zgodziliśmy się, aby zrobić z tego zabawę?

\- Jeśli potrafisz przestać być drażliwym kretynem na godzinę, to nie powinien być problem. – odpowiedział chłodno Harry.

Louis tylko prychnął z nierozbawionym śmiechem i oparł się na swoim krześle. Harry to zignorował i zawołał kelnera, który od razu przyszedł z rachunkiem.

\- Ja zapłacę. – powiedział Louis, wyciągając portfel.

\- Ja zapłacę. – Harry położył kilka banknotów na stole – Pierwszy raz jest zawsze na mnie.

\- Wybacz, nie wiedziałem. – Louis wstał i założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne – Nie dostałem wykazu od twoich poprzednich udawanych chłopaków.

Harry przewrócił oczami i podążył za nim do drzwi.

\- Harry, Louis, już wychodzicie? – zapytała Cindy, gdy podeszła do nich od lady.

\- Wybacz, napięty grafik. – Louis gładko skłamał i pocałował ją w policzek.

Harry nie skomentował tego i przytulił Cindy w zamian. – Wciąż widzimy się na kolacji w czwartek?

\- Oczywiście. – Cindy ścisnęła go blisko – Dziewczyny nie mogą się doczekać.

Louis był już na zewnątrz z odpalonym papierosem i oczami zakrytymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, kiedy Harry wyszedł. Nie mógł powiedzieć, czy Louis obserwował go, czy nie. Sprawiło to, że Harry czuł się niewygodnie.

Odblokował swój samochód i dostrzegł jak brwi Louisa złączyły się razem.

\- Zaparkowałeś tutaj? – zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, to mój samochód. – Harry zmarszczył brwi – ponieważ, miał klucz i otworzył samochód. Oczywiście, że to było jego auto.

\- Jest tu napisane _Nie Parkować_. – zauważył Louis na znaku obok samochodu Harry’ego.

Harry spojrzał na znak i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie może parkować tu ogół ludzi. Mnie się jednak to nie tyczy.

Louis uniósł brew. Harry mógł teraz poczuć oczy Louisa tym razem, mimo że nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

\- Drogi Boże. – wymruczał Louis. Wziął krok wprzód i dał znak paparazzo, a potem pocałował Harry’ego w policzek. Jego usta były suche przy skórze Harry’ego, tylko cień dotyku.

Harry znów był zbyt zaskoczony, aby zareagować na czas. Louisa nie było przy nim zanim mógł cokolwiek zrobić. – Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Mam przeczucie, że nie zrozumiesz. – Louis zakopał swoje dłonie w kieszeniach dżinsów i się odwrócił – Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu, Styles.

Harry zmarszczył za nim brwi, nie odzywając się. Jedynie poczuł się bardziej rozdrażniony całym zajściem niż był wcześniej. Poważnie, prawdziwie miał nadzieję, że polubi Louisa odrobinę bardziej po tym jak go poza.

Czego jednak Harry dowiedział się o nim, to, że był uparty, nieczuły i wszystkowiedzącym kretynem. Gorącym, dodał i zmarszczył na siebie brwi. Oczywiście, że zauważył wcześniej, że Louis był atrakcyjny, ale widzenie go z tak bliska, wpatrywanie się w te przeszywające niebieskie oczy sprawiło, że krew w żyłach Harry’ego stała się odrobinę cieplejsza.

Pomimo że Harry mógł przyznać, że Louis był atrakcyjny, sam nie potrafił uznać go za atrakcyjnego. Jego ładna twarz i ciało o okrągłych kształtach nie były niczego warte w połączeniu z tą ognistą osobowością.

To ani trochę nie pomogło mu w polubieniu Louisa Tomlinsona.

 

+++

 

\- Boże, nienawidzę go jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej!

Louis krążył po pokoju, wciąż fukając z gniewu. Lottie stała przed lustrem w swojej sypialni, nakładając makijaż. – Nie nienawidzisz. – powiedziała, rozprowadzając cień na lewej powiece.

Z burknięciem, Louis opuścił przestrzenny salon w mieszkaniu swojej siostry, by stanąć w futrynie jej sypialni. – Nienawidzę.

\- Nie nienawidzisz. – Lottie przewróciła oczami. Swoje platynowe włosy upięte miała w koka na czubku głowy. Wciąż ubrana była w wygodne ubrania; dresy i szeroką koszulkę.

\- Nienawidzę. – Louis się upierał – Nie znasz go. Jak w ogóle mogłabyś wiedzieć?

\- Znam cię, Lou. – odwróciła się z powrotem do lustra i kontynuowała szykowanie się – Myślisz, że jest gorący.

Louis burknął. Wiedział, że nie było sensu w okłamywaniu swojej siostry. Wyczytałaby to z niego i tak.

\- Jest wysoki, ma szerokie ramiona, wąskie biodra. Jest dokładnie w twoim typie. – powiedziała Lottie zanim Louis zdążył w ogóle wymyślić kłamstwo.

\- Ma dołeczki. – dodał Louis.

\- Widzisz. Myślisz, że jest gorący.

Louis westchnął i podszedł do łóżka, opadając wprost na twarz. Zajęczał cicho i się obrócił, mogąc gapić się w sufit. – Nienawidzę go.

\- Czy właśnie nie ustaliliśmy, że jest dla ciebie gorący? – zapytała Lottie.

\- To jest takie niesprawiedliwe. – Louis usiadł, by spotkać spojrzenie siostry w lustrze – Jest cholernie gorący, ale jest takim pretensjonalnym małym chujem.

Lottie uniosła brew. – Większym od ciebie?

\- Odwal się. – Louis skrzyżował nogi, układając się wygodniej na łóżku – Zaparkował zaraz obok znaku _Nie Parkować_. A kiedy powiedziałem mu to, był jak _Wybacz, jestem Harry Styles, ogólne zasady mnie nie dotyczą_. Jakby był lepszy od reszty świata.

\- Dlaczego przejmujesz się tym, gdzie parkuje? – Lottie potrząsnęła głową.

\- Albo – Louis kontynuował, ponieważ najwyraźniej jego mała siostra nie rozumiała – Zachowywał się, jakby robił mi przysługę, że udaje ze mną związek.

Lottie obróciła się, przechylając głowę. – Ale robi ci przysługę, prawda?

\- Ja mu robię przysługę!

\- Myślę, że to działa w dwie strony. – powiedziała Lottie i powróciła do nakładania makijażu – Obydwoje korzystacie z tego, że się umawiacie.

\- Z tego, że udajemy, że się umawiamy. – Louis ją poprawił – I zgaduję, że to prawda, ale on nie sprawił, że to tak brzmiało.

\- Pewnie po prostu źle go zrozumiałeś. – Lottie wstała z krzesła i wytarła dłonie w ręcznik, przeszedłszy do garderoby – Myślę, że jest on tak samo świadomy jak ty, że ten kontrakt jest dla wzajemnych korzyści.

\- Dlaczego go bronisz? – Louis rzucił w nią poduszką – Jesteś moją siostrą. Powinnaś być po mojej stronie.

\- Nie bronię go. – Lottie odrzuciła poduszkę, uderzając Louisa prosto w głowę – Po prostu wiem, że masz skłonności do wyolbrzymiania.

\- Nie wyolbrzymiam. On jest naprawdę wstrętny.

Lottie ściągnęła koszulkę przez głowę, a Louis odwrócił się, kładąc policzek na jednej z poduszek, by dać jej trochę prywatności. – Słuchaj, Louis. Nawet nie znasz tego faceta.

\- A teraz mówisz jak mama. – kątem oka zauważył, że zdjęła też spodnie. Zanim mogła założyć na siebie coś innego, usiadł z zirytowanym sapnięciem – Nie zakładasz tego!

\- Przestań mnie podglądać! – założyła sukienkę, chowając koronkową bieliznę.

\- Jestem twoim bratem, Lotts. Zmieniałem twoje pieluszki. – Louis jej przypomniał – Dlaczego do cholery nosisz taką bieliznę?

Zarobił od niej wyłącznie zirytowane spojrzenie. Louis dostał takie spojrzenia od niej już wiele razy. Była od niego sześć lat młodsza, więc ze wszystkich swoich sióstr, była mu najbliższa. Była jego pierwszym rodzeństwem i, przez jakiś czas, jego jedyną ukochaną siostrzyczką. Dopóki reszta jego ukochanych siostrzyczek nie dołączyła.

Praca przywiozła ich dwoje do Los Angeles w tym samym czasie, a Louis był bardziej niż wdzięczny za to. Kiedy on nigdy nie kupił żadnej własności w mieście, Lottie zainwestowała w mieszkanie na Robertson Drive. Było wyszukane i wystarczające dużo dla niej samej, więc pozwalała Louisowi zostawać kiedy tylko ich dwójka była w mieście.

Pracowanie jako stylistka włosów i makijażu sprowadzało ją tutaj często, ale tak naprawdę była na całym świecie, zawsze w innym kraju na innym pokazie mody. Była wysoko postawiona i sama wyrobiła sobie imię. Louis był niesamowicie dumny z tego co osiągnęła jego siostrzyczka, ale w tym samym czasie, czuł się jakby musiał chronić ją przed światem zewnętrznym. Szczególnie przed światem Hollywood.

\- To nie twój interes. – weszła do łazienki, zostawiając otwarte drzwi – Mogę nosić cokolwiek mnie się podoba.

Oczywiście, że to powiedziała. Miała dwadzieścia cztery lata. Dni, w których Louis miał coś do powiedzenia już dawno minęły. – Spotykasz się z tym facetem, Tommym, dzisiaj? – Louis zapytał, zostając na łóżku.

\- Tak, po pracy. – wróciła, złote kolczyki zwisały z jej uszu – A teraz zejdź z mojego łóżka i pościel je ponownie.

\- Co? – Louis zsunął się z łóżka, podnosząc poduszkę, którą rzucił – Myślałem, że mogę zostać tu na noc?

\- Nie masz zarezerwowanego hotelu na następne kilka tygodni? – obróciła się do niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Mam, ale myślałem, że moglibyśmy spędzić trochę czasu razem, póki tu jesteś. – wydymał usta, rozprostowując kołdrę na łóżku.

\- Możemy iść jutro na obiad? – zaoferowała, podnosząc torebkę i wyszła z sypialni – Zabieram tutaj Tommy’ego na noc i, uwierz, nie chcesz tu być.

\- Urg. – Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby wymiotował – Nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Przypomnę ci, kiedy przyjdziesz przechwalać się, że pieprzysz Harry’ego Stylesa. – włożyła szpilki i otworzyła drzwi, trzymając je dla Louisa.

\- Nie będę pieprzył Harry’ego Stylesa. Musiałbym go lubić, żeby to robić. – Louis włożył swoje Vansy i wyszedł, czekając aż Lottie zakluczy drzwi.

\- Cóż, zawsze moglibyśmy się o to założyć. – Lottie szła przed nim po schodach – Ale obawiam się, że straciłbyś na mnie fortunę, a wystarczy mi wiedzieć, że miałam rację, więc nie zakładajmy się o nic innego niż nasz honor.

Louis przewrócił oczami. – Zakład.

\- Świetnie. – odwróciła się, gdy byli na zewnątrz. Taksówka już czekała – Widzimy się jutro na obiedzie.

Louis przybliżył się, by ucałować ją w policzek, ostrożnie, żeby nie zniszczyć jej makijażu. – Baw się dobrze, kochanie.

Lottie potarła ślad szminki, który zostawiła na jego policzku. – Kocham cię.

Machając jej, potrząsnął głową z czułym uśmiechem, a potem poszedł w dół ulicy, gdzie zaparkował samochód. Czuł się lepiej po spędzeniu czasu z Lottie, po tym jak zdystansowała jego skargi.

Oczywiście, że nie miała racji. Przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Miała jednak rację, mówiąc o tym, że korzystał z tej umowy. Może musiał się do tego przekonać. Może musiał się trochę wycofać. Jeśliby to zrobił, byłby przekonujący w swojej roli i zebrałby coś więcej niż tylko uwagę mediów.

Nie musiał lubić Harry’ego Stylesa, ale był pewny, że musiał przekonać się do tolerowania faceta.

 

+++

 

Harry spojrzał na małą butelkę w swojej dłoni, czytając naklejkę. Zmarszczył lekko brwi na opis i wydymał usta.

\- Boże, to nie takie trudne, prawda? – Barbara wyrwała mu ją z ręki i rozpyliła trochę jej zawartości na włosach Harry’ego.

Harry patrzył na nią w lustrze z dłonią wciąż uniesioną w powietrzu. – Nie zdecydowałem, czy chcę tego użyć.

\- Cóż, zdecydowałam, że chcesz tego użyć. I będziesz używał codziennie. Twoje włosy są okropnie suche. – Barbara odłożyła butelkę i przejechała dłońmi przez włosy Harry’ego – Jeśli chcesz je zapuścić, musisz o nie zadbać, kochanie.

\- Dbam o nie. – Harry zrobił sobie mentalną notkę, by kupić produkty do włosów też do swojego domu – Urosły całkiem długie, nie sądzisz?

Barbara była jego osobistą stylistką od samego początku. Poznał ją na imprezie pięć lat temu, kiedy to obydwoje byli zdesperowani, aby się wybić. Od razu się zaprzyjaźnili.

\- Urosły. – odpowiedziała – To już prawie rok odkąd ostatni raz je przycinałeś. – przejechała pędzlem po jego nosie i policzkach, więc Harry zamknął oczy – Wyglądałbyś dobrze w długich włosach.

\- Tak myślisz? – Harry spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, kiedy odsunęła się, by zrobić coś innego – Pomyślałem, żeby może zapuścić je za ramiona.

\- To zależy od twojej kolejnej roli. – Barbara założyła pasmo swoich włosów za ucho, marszcząc brwi, kiedy nakładała coś na brwi Harry’ego – Ale jeśli nie będziesz musiał ich ścinać, to możemy wypróbować.

Harry przytaknął i pozwolił jej przygotować go do programu. Był gościem w talk show tego wieczora. Tylko krótki występ w celu przygotowania do etapu reklamy filmu. Będzie to miła rozmowa, bardziej o jego życiu prywatnym, niż o pracy.

\- Harry, jesteś gotowy? – zapytał Nick, wychodząc znikąd zaraz obok Harry’ego – Zaczną nagrywać twoją część za dziesięć minut.

\- Jest gotowy. – powiedziała Barbara, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy Harry’ego raz jeszcze. Zrobiła zamyśloną minę, a potem się odsunęła.

Harry patrzył za nią przez moment, zastanawiając się co w nią uderzyło, a potem odwrócił się do Nicka.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – Nick chciał się dowiedzieć.

\- Jak zwykle. – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Robiłem to już wiele razy, prawda?

\- Każdego roku twojej kariery. – Nick pokiwał i oparł się o stół, na którym Barbara rozłożyła swój sprzęt – Wiesz, możemy robić to w nieskończoność, ale pomyślałem, że może mógłbyś kiedyś znaleźć kogoś naprawdę.

Harry się zaśmiał. – Skąd cię to naszło?

\- To trochę smutne. – Nick wzdrygnął ramionami i skrzyżował ramiona – Jesteś dobrym facetem, wiesz. Nie chciałbym widzieć cię samotnego do końca życia. Zasługujesz na więcej niż tylko udawane związki.

Uśmiechając się, Harry wyciągnął dłoń, by położyć ją na ręku Nicka. – Nie przeszkadza mnie to. Dopóki ten, którego chcę jest poza zasięgiem, nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko.

\- Może jednak chciałbyś kogoś innego? – Nick położył dłoń na tej Harry’ego.

\- Co? Mówisz, że jesteś dostępny? – Harry się wyszczerzył.

Nick przewrócił oczami. – Oliverowi by się to nie spodobało.

\- Kpisz sobie? – uśmiech Harry’ego się pocieszył – Całkowicie by mu się to spodobało.

\- Możliwe. – Nick potrząsnął głową – Powinienem też rozejrzeć się za kimś innym.

\- Nigdy byś tego nie zrobił.

\- Wiedziałam, że mam jeden. – Barbara wróciła z szalikiem w dłoni – Mam świetny pomysł.

\- Będę wyglądał jak stewardes z tym czymś wokół mojej szyi. – zaznaczył Harry.

\- To nie na twoją szyję. – Barbara przewróciła oczami – To do twoich włosów.

\- Podoba mnie się to. – Nick pokiwał na zgodę.

Harry przez chwilę zmierzył jedwabny materiał, a potem też pokiwał głową. – Spróbujmy.

Kilka minut później Barbara zaplątała szalik wokół głowy Harry’ego w ten sposób, że odgarniał jego loki. Harry wykonał aprobujący gest. – Wygląda dobrze.

\- I nie musisz tego dotykać cały czas, co też jest dobre. – Barbara uśmiechnęła się i poklepała ramię Harry’ego – A teraz, idź.

Harry wstał i pocałował jej policzek, a potem podążył za Nickiem do studia. Jimmy Kimmel siedział już przy swoim biurku, robiąc przegląd z producentem. Pokiwał głową, a następnie ktoś poprosił wszystkich o ustawienie się na swoich miejscach. Ktoś policzył do trzech, zanim została włączona muzyka.

\- Mojego kolejnego gościa nie było tutaj od roku i stęskniłem się za nim, jeśli mam być szczery. – Jimmy wskazał na stronę, z której Harry miał zaraz wyjść ze studia – Proszę przywitajcie Harry’ego Stylesa.

Wraz z oklaskami, Harry podszedł do niego, przywitał się uściskiem i usiadł w wygodnym fotelu obok jego biurka.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie. – powiedział Harry, kiedy tylko oklaski ucichły.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę, o życiu w LA i pracowaniu jako aktor. Harry kiedyś nienawidził takich telewizyjnych występów. Były całkowicie napisane i tylko w celu korzyści z rozprzestrzeniającej się informacji. Co w tym wypadku było informacją o jego związku. Przyzwyczaił się jednak do tego na przestrzeni lat. Nie poruszało go to już.

\- Wiesz, Louis i ja byliśmy ostatnio w Malibu—

Jimmy przerwał mu mówiąc – Wow, wow, wow – nakazując Harry’emu na zatrzymanie się, publiczność gwizdała – Louis, że Louis Tomlinson?

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, jak to idealnie wyćwiczył wciągu lat – Mam na myśli. Tak. Louis Tomlinson.

\- Wybacz, ale teraz chcemy dowiedzieć się o tym więcej. – Jimmy się przybliżył – Widzieliśmy wszystkie te wasze zdjęcia z Louisem na obiedzie ostatnio, wiem. I widzieliśmy te z kawiarni. – posłał wymowne spojrzenie w kierunku kamery – Nie wymawiam nazwy.

Randka w Starbucksie była fanta-kurwa-styczna. Louis narzekał na niego cały czas. Najwyraźniej nie smakowała mu ich herbata. Kiedy Harry zasugerował, żeby w zamian wziął kawę, on jedynie się skrzywił, mówiąc, że kawa była tylko na ciężkie poranki. W końcu skończył z karmelowym latte, a Harry był wdzięczny, że po pięciu minutach zostali zabrani do osobnych samochodów.

\- Tak. Lubimy swoje towarzystwo. – to było największe kłamstwo we wszechświecie i z jakiegoś powodu, sprawiło, że było to wszystko trudniejsze niż wydawało mu się w poprzednich latach – Jest świetny.

\- Poznaliście się na planie _Among Wolves_ , prawda?

Harry przytaknął, spojrzawszy się w dół i tłumiąc uśmiech, zachowując się jakby był speszony. – Tak. Słyszałem o nim wcześniej, oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście. – powtórzył Jimmy intencjonalnym tonem – Czy to nie piękne? Młoda miłość. – widownia wydała z siebie zachwycony dźwięk, a Jimmy się zaśmiał.

\- Zabierzemy cię ze sobą następnym razem, jeśli czujesz się samotny. – Harry zaproponował, uśmiechając się bezczelnie, a Jimmy odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośniej.

Omówili to w ciągu następnych kilku minut i Harry potrząsnął dłonią Jimmy’ego, zanim ponownie zszedł. Nick już czekał, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze wykonane. – powiedział, ściskając.

\- Łatwizna. – powiedział Harry, nie dając po sobie poznać, że tak właściwie nie było to takie łatwe.

\- Tym się już zaopiekowaliśmy. – Nick się zgodził – Skontaktuję się ze Stanem. Następny krok robi Louis.

Kiedy program będzie w nadawany za kilka dni, stanie się to oficjalne. Nie mógł się po tym wycofać, ani wydostać się z żadnych zobowiązań. Będzie musiał przechodzić przez to aż do stycznia i udawać, że jest zakochany w kimś, kogo za nic nie mógł znieść.

Harry umawiał się z Louisem Tomlinsonem i nigdy nie nienawidził niczego bardziej.


	3. black jack

Louis wyprostował marynarkę od garnituru, stojąc przed lustrem. Obrócił się lekko, upewniając się, że wszystko pasowało tak jak powinno. Lottie miała rację, ciemny niebieski pasował do niego nad wyraz dobrze. W połączeniu z czarną koszulą i złoto-beżowym krawatem wyglądał całkiem elegancko.

\- To była dobra inwestycja. – Lottie powiedziała, przebiegając dłonią przez jego włosy, poprawiając je ostatni raz – Wyglądasz całkiem dobrze.

\- Będą tutaj, by mnie odebrać w każdej chwili. – Louis odwrócił się do niej – Czy mogę iść?

Lottie do niego mruknęła. – Zwalasz z nóg.

\- Świetnie, może znajdę kogoś, kto zastąpi mojego chłopaka. – Louis podszedł do drzwi, wkładając buty.

\- To brzmi źle, gdy mówisz w ten sposób. – Lottie podążyła za nim do drzwi – Użyję tej twojej wielkiej wanny, gdy cię nie będzie.

\- Nie zapraszaj Tommy’ego. – powiedział, starając się brzmieć na stanowczego. Otworzył drzwi dokładnie w momencie, w którym zadzwonił telefon.

Lottie całkowicie to zignorowała. – Idź, odbiorę to.

Opuścił hotelowy korytarz i wszedł do windy prowadzącej do holu. Dziwnie było mu iść bez ochroniarza na taką imprezę, ale odkąd zespół Harry’ego zajął się zawiezieniem ich na miejsce, jego ochrona również ich przejmie.

Gdy drzwi od winy się otworzyły, został przywitany przez pokaźnych rozmiarów mężczyznę w czarnym garniturze. – Panie Tomlinson. – wyciągnął dłoń do Louisa – Jestem Paul, prywatny ochroniarz pana Stylesa. Jestem tutaj, by pana odebrać.

\- Dzięki, Paul. – powiedział Louis i potrząsnął jego dłonią.

Paul eskortował go na zewnątrz, gdzie czekało kilku paparazzi, którzy od razu zrobili zdjęcia jemu wychodzącemu z hotelu. Paul osłonił go przed błyskami i zaprowadził prosto do czekającego samochodu. Louis wślizgnął się do środka bez żadnego problemu, a drzwi za nim zostały zamknięte z głośnym trzaskiem. Po tym zapadła cisza, a oddech Louisa ugrzęznął w jego gardle.

Harry siedział po drugiej stronie przestrzennej limuzyny. Jego włosy przytrzymane były czarną jedwabną bandaną i miał założony bordowy garnitur. Nic więcej, zauważył Louis. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał koszuli. Jego marynarka była zapięta do połowy klatki piersiowej. A potem Louis zauważył czarną prześwitującą koronkę i musiał oderwać wzrok.

\- Cześć. – powiedział Harry.

\- Tak. Cześć. – Louis odchrząknął – Znowu razem.

\- Z nowym dniem przychodzi nowa szansa, tak zgaduję. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając marynarkę. Był cicho przez chwilę, a potem znów przemówił – Mieszkasz w hotelu?

Louis wyjrzał przez przyciemniane szyby. – Przez większość czasu.

-Nie masz domu w LA?

\- Nie. Zatrzymuję się czasem w mieszkaniu mojej siostry. Lub u Liama. Ma duży dom, więc pozwala mi zostawać dość często. – Louis wzruszył ramionami – Jeśli to nie działa, zostaję w hotelu.

\- Nie byłoby wygodniej kupić dom? – Harry brzmiał na zagubionego.

\- Mógłbym to zrobić, ale nie miałoby to sensu. Kiedy nie muszę być w tym mieście, unikam go.

Harry głośno sapnął. – Dlaczego?

\- Nie lubię go. – Louis odwrócił się do niego, zatrzymując wzrok na twarzy Harry’ego – Nie czuję się tu jak w domu.

\- Więc zostajesz w Londynie? – Harry zapytał.

\- Jeśli tylko mój grafik pozwala mi na powrót, to tak. – Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko uśmiechnąć się na myśl o jego domu rodzinnym w Doncaster – Mam mieszkanie w Londynie, ale pochodzę z Doncaster.

Harry również się uśmiechnął. – Pochodzę z całkiem niedaleka, tak właściwie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co trzyma cię w LA w takim razie.

\- Pogoda jest dobra.

Louis zmarszczył na to brwi, ale Harry wciąż się uśmiechał, jakby to cokolwiek uzasadniało. Może dla Harry’ego tak. – Jest dobra – zgodził się bez problemu – Ale to w żaden sposób nie sprawia, że jest dla mnie przyciągające.

\- Ale twoja siostra się tu przeprowadziła? – zapytał Harry zamiast dalszego naciskania na niechęć Louisa do LA. Louis cieszył się, że to zakończył. Nie lubił wyjaśniać innym swojej sytuacji mieszkalnej.

\- Ma mieszkania na całym świecie, tak właściwie. – Louis ponownie wyjrzał za okno, dostrzegł przybliżające się światła teatru – Jest stylistką pracującą na każdym pokazie mody jaki znasz i dla kilku wielkich imion w branży.

\- Wow, wygląda na to, że dobrze sobie radzi. – powiedział Harry. Louisowi podobał się podziw w jego głosie.

\- Tak jest. – powiedział, chcąc mówić więcej, kiedy samochód zatrzymał się.

\- Zgaduję, że czas wysiadać. – Harry wstał, a jego wzrok spotkał ten Louisa – Gotowy, by grać?

Louis wyszczerzył się, sytuacja ta podobała mu się bardziej niż poprzednie wyjścia. To już szło gładziej. – Gra rozpoczęta.

Drzwi zostały otwarte i Harry wyszedł jako pierwszy. Louis wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, zanim dostrzegł Harry’ego z wyciągniętą do niego dłonią. Spotkał spojrzenie Harry’ego po raz kolejny, chwyciwszy ją. Wyślizgnął się sprawnie z auta i od razu został uderzony przez błyski fleszy i hałas. Ludzie krzyczeli jego imię, potem Harry’ego i wszystko to zmieszało się w jedność.

Dłoń Harry’ego w jego była ciepła.

Spojrzawszy na niego, dostrzegł, że Harry uśmiechał się, machając do ludzi stojących po bokach. Louis zrobił to samo, uświadamiając sobie, że to jest to, czego chciał. Czegoś prawdziwego, oczywiście, nie tylko udawania, tak jak robili to teraz. Któregoś dnia Louis chciałby przyjechać na tego typu uroczystość ze swoim partnerem, trzymając go za rękę, będąc w tym razem.

Powiedziano im, aby tylko przeszli po dywanie i nie zatrzymywali się dla reporterów. Przy wejściu zatrzymali się przed ścianą z markami sponsorów, pozując przed kamerami. Harry położył ramię wokół talii Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej i Louis zrobił to samo, z dłonią spoczywającą na biodrze Harry’ego. Dziennikarze wykrzykiwali ich imiona, by spojrzeli się w ich stronę lub udzielili im krótkiego wywiadu. Louis był pewien, że byli zainteresowani tylko jedną rzeczą.

Kiedy tylko dotarli do korytarza, uwolnili się od siebie. Louis zrobił krok do tyłu i schował dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. – Nie poszło tak źle.

\- To powinno ich przekonać. – Harry zgodził się. Wskazał na wejście do ogromnej sali, gdzie miała odbyć się gala charytatywna – Nie musimy być przylepieni do siebie cały czas. Spotkajmy się przy stole, gdy wszystko się zacznie, w porządku?

Louis tylko pokiwał, obserwując jak Harry odchodził. Miał całkiem długie nogi, a jego tyłek nie wyglądał źle w tych spodniach. Louis zastanawiał się, czy robił jakieś specjalne ćwiczenia, by ukształtować taki tyłek.

Marszcząc brwi, Louis odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu baru. Zdecydowanie potrzebował drinka.

 

+++

 

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, gdy tylko znalazł się z dala od Louisa. Potrzebował cholernej przerwy od bycia w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny. Nie dlatego, że nie mógł go znieść, a dlatego, że jego osoba robiła Harry’emu niewytłumaczalne rzeczy.

Louis Tomlinson wyglądał dziś nadzwyczaj dobrze.

Łącząc to z tą niepewnością, którą próbował zwalczyć w samochodzie, Harry nie mógł się opanować. Louis wyglądał na tak zestresowanego, kiedy przyjechali, że Harry nie potrafił udawać chłodnego, czy kazać Louisowi samemu dbać o to, aby ich związek wyglądał na wiarygodny. Harry potrafił być bezduszny, ale nie aż tak.

Na szczęście nie musiał pogrążać się w tych myślach, gdy kilka znajomych twarzy podeszło do niego i odwróciło jego uwagę rozmową.

Harry’emu wydawało się, że ma odwróconą uwagę, ale co chwilę spoglądał w tył na bar.

\- Sprawdzasz swoją parę? – Emma Wollaston zapytała, uśmiechając się.

\- Tylko upewniam się, że z nim w porządku. – Harry powiedział, odwracając głowę. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego się przejmował. To nie tak, że Louis po raz pierwszy był na imprezie tego typu. Wiedział jak się tu zachowywać, tak samo jak Harry.

\- Jak uroczo. – trysnęła.

Najwyraźniej była jedną z tych osób, która nie słyszała jeszcze o randkowaniu Harry’ego. Nie chciał jednak jej poprawiać. To nie tak, że przejmował się tym co myśleli ludzie.

Kiedy doszedł do stołu, Louis już tam siedział, popijając piwo. Harry zauważył drugą szklankę i usiadł obok Louisa, unosząc brew.

\- Czy to dla mnie?

\- Widziałem, że nie poszedłeś do baru, a kto wie kiedy zaczną serwować do stołu. – Louis wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do Harry’ego – Pijesz piwo, prawda?

Harry przytaknął. – Tak, jasne, że piję. – zabrał szklankę i uniósł lekko ku Louisowi – Na zdrowie.

Louis zrobił to samo. – Nie ma problemu, kolego.

Kolego, pomyślał Harry. Dzisiaj dogadywali się znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Może to dlatego, że obydwoje zmotywowali się wystarczająco, aby przez to przejść. Cokolwiek to było, Harry był temu wdzięczny, ponieważ wolał to bardziej od chłodnej wrogości, którą darzyli się poprzednio. To nie tak, że byli teraz przyjaciółmi, ale przynajmniej się starali.

\- Wiesz z kim siedzimy? – zapytał Harry, pochylając się, by sprawdzić nazwisko na karcie obok swojego miejsca.

\- Luke Connolly, Niall Horan i – Louis zatrzymał się, wskazując na kartę, z której przed chwilą czytał Harry – Kto to był?

\- Zayn Malik. – powiedział Harry.

\- Ah, tak. Zayn Malik. – coś było w głosie Louisa, ale Harry nie potrafił określić co takiego – Właśnie on.

Harry wiedział, że słyszał to nazwisko gdzieś wcześniej. Starając sobie przypomnieć, zmarszczył brwi, dotykając dolnej wargi. Wiedział, że spotkał już tego faceta, był całkiem pewien, że spotkał, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie kiedy i gdzie. Dobrze byłoby sobie przypomnieć zanim do nich dołączy.

\- Letnia impreza u Emily Takeda. – powiedział Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Co? – Harry mrugnął na niego.

\- Tam poznałeś Zayna. Próbujesz sobie przypomnieć skąd go znasz, prawda? – Louis wskazał na kartę obok miejsca Harry’ego.

\- Był tam z Liamem Payne. – Harry przypomniał sobie – Dzięki.

\- Pamiętam go całkiem dobrze. – Louis przejechał dłonią przez swoje włosy.

Harry nie wiedział co z tego wywnioskować. Czy Louis miał to na myśli w pozytywnym, czy negatywnym sensie. Harry w ogóle nie potrafił go odczytać. – Przyjaźnisz się z Liamem, prawda?

\- Tak, jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – Louis uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na niego przez chwilę – Więc każdy przyjaciel Liama jest również moim.

\- Więc chociaż będziecie mieli o czym rozmawiać. – nagły pomysł Harry’ego sprawił, że usiadł prościej – Chcesz zamienić się miejscami?

Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego?

\- Więc będziesz mógł siedzieć obok niego. – powiedział Harry. Przy okazji, to usadziłoby Harry’ego zaraz obok Luke’a, czemu Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Tak jest w porządku, dzięki. – Louis odrzucił ofertę i pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi powędrować po pomieszczeniu.

Harry przewrócił oczyma i oparł się w krześle. Oczywiście Louis nie wiedział dlaczego Harry naprawdę chciał zamienić się miejscami, więc nie było w jego odpowiedzi żadnych złośliwych intencji. Jednak Harry znielubił Louisa za to trochę bardziej.

\- To zaczynamy. Mamy dobre towarzystwo.

Obracając się, Harry zauważył podchodzącego Nialla wraz z Lukiem i Zaynem za nim. Dzielenie stołu z Niallem i Lukiem sprawi, że noc będzie bardziej do przeżycia niż siedzenie z nieznajomymi. W ten sposób Harry mógł ignorować obecność Louisa przez większość czasu i skupić się na Niallu i Luke’u.

Niall przytulił go i od razu zajął miejsce obok Harry’ego, całkowicie ignorując przydział miejsc. Zayn usiadł obok Louisa, a Luke zajął krzesło, które zostało, naprzeciw Harry’ego; najdalej od niego. Nie pokazując swojego zawiedzenia, grzecznie przywitał Zayna, zanim znów usiadł.

\- No, to jest rozegrane ładnie. – skomentował Niall, wskazując pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem.

Harry posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które Niall i tak zignorował.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy idzie tak ładnie. – Louis wzruszył ramionami i położył łokcie na stole, by spojrzeć na Nialla – Ale na pewno jest rozegrane.

\- Czytałem o tym ostatnio. – powiedział Zayn – I zastanawiałem się, czy to coś dla promocji.

\- Harry umawia się z ludźmi dla promocji co rok. – Luke mrugnął do Harry’ego, a Harry poczuł napływające wypieki na policzkach. Wyglądał zbyt dobrze w swoim szarym garniturze i podniesionych włosach. – Zawsze w tym okresie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – To przydatne.

Louis parsknął, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Cokolwiek. – Niall skrzyżował ramiona na piersi – Dlaczego tym razem nie dostałem pierwszej randki?

Harry prawie zakrztusił się łykiem piwa, który wziął.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Louis zmarszczył brwi.

Niall uniósł brew na Harry’ego, zanim spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa. – Harry zwykle zabiera swoich udawanych chłopaków na pierwszą randkę w mojej restauracji w LA. To moja rola, gdy Harry randkuje z gwiazdami.

Wszyscy przy stole, prócz Harry’ego, zaśmiali się. W jaki sposób miał wytłumaczyć Louisowi, że nie mógł zabrać go do restauracji Nialla? Czuł, jakby nie chciał Louisa nigdzie w pobliżu ludzi, którzy byli mu bliscy. Nie chciał, aby Louis miał dostęp do niczego, co znajdowało się blisko sercu Harry’ego. Louis zwyczajnie na to nie zasługiwał.

\- Dlaczego nie zostałem zaproszony do The Crazy Mofo? – Louis zapytał, udając obrazę.

Niall sapnął. – Znasz moją restaurację?

\- Oczywiście, stary. – powiedział Louis, mrugając do niego. Niall się zarumienił.

\- Kto nie zna? – zapytał Zayn.

\- Cóż. – Louis odchrząknął – Ludzie, którzy w zamian chodzą do pretensjonalnych miejsc w Malibu.

Harry chciał go udusić. – Café Habana nie jest pretensjonalna.

\- Całkowicie jest. – Louis wskazał na Nialla – Jego miejsce i menu są absolutnie oryginalne. Nie udaje, że jest czymś więcej, niż właściwie jest.

\- Ma rację. – powiedział Luke, napełniając szklankę wodą - Café Habana nie jest nawet w połowie tak sielankowa, jak ją opisują.

\- Tak, dziękuję. – Louis wyciągnął pięść, aby przybić z nim żółwika – Jest zaraz obok cholernej autostrady.

\- Zachowujesz się jakby to była wina Harry’ego. – zauważył Zayn z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Trochę jest, teraz, gdy wiem, że zamiast tego mogłem iść do The Crazy Mofo. – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z wydętymi wargami.

Harry przewrócił oczami. – Dostajemy to, na co zasługujemy.

\- Cokolwiek. – Niall wtrącił się, zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć – Wisicie mi.

\- Wisimy ci? – Harry powtórzył, odwracając się do Nialla i unosząc brwi.

\- Jasne. – Niall tknął palcem klatkę Harry’ego – Ty przychodzący do mojej restauracji ze swoją parą zawsze jesteście dobrą reklamą.

\- Wciąż możemy to zrobić. – zaoferował Harry.

Niall potrząsnął głową. – To nie to samo, Haz. To już nie będzie specjał. Chcę w zamian coś innego.

\- Jakim sposobem mam jakieś zobowiązania do ciebie? – Louis chciał wiedzieć, brzmiąc na zirytowanego.

\- To jest gdzieś w kontrakcie, który podpisałeś, gdy zgadzałeś się grać jego chłopaka. – Niall uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do Louisa – Pech, stary.

\- Cóż, to zdecydowanie nienajgorsza część, którą podpisałem. – Louis wymamrotał, ale Harry i tak go usłyszał. I to nie tak, że nie miał w tym racji.

\- Więc czego oczekujesz? – Harry zapytał, powracając do tematu..

Niall uśmiechnął się do niego. – Chcę was w moim programie.

\- Co? – Louis i Harry zapytali w tym samym czasie.

\- To świetny pomysł! – Luke już się śmiał, co całkowicie zaprzeczało temu, co powiedział.

\- To się nie wydarzy. – Louis brzmiał na prawdziwie wystraszonego.

\- Powiem mojemu producentowi, aby skontaktował się z waszymi zarządami. – Niall wyszczerzył się, klepiąc ramię Harry’ego – To będzie dobre. Wyobraź sobie ile prasa będzie o nas pisać.

\- Ile prasa będzie pisać o tobie. – Harry go poprawił.

\- Szczegóły. – Niall wzdrygnął ramionami – Mogę cię zapewnić, że Nickowi spodoba się ten pomysł.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona. – Oczywiście, że mu się spodoba. Ale nie w tym rzecz.

\- Co za sens w tym, że udajecie związek, jeśli nie robicie tego publicznie? – Niall zapytał.

\- Dotkliwe. – Zayn powiedział. Wyglądał, jakby Niall mu zaimponował.

Jeśli miał być szczery, Harry’emu również zaimponował. Nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Niall miał rację, a Louis i Harry nie mogli nic temu zarzucić. Nick również, by to powiedział. Harry nie wątpił, że z chęcią zgodziłby się na plan Nialla.

\- Nawet nie potrafię gotować. – Louis żalił się.

Niall machnął na niego ręką, jakby to w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. – Nauczę cię.

Louis nie wyglądał na przekonanego i przez chwilę Harry’emu zrobiło się mu go żal. Lecz z drugiej strony, obydwoje wiedzieli na co się pisali i że mieli film do wypromowania, więc pojawianie się w programach i udawanie pary nie było czymś niespodziewanym. Louis nie miał żadnych powodów do narzekania.

\- Liam powiedział mi o twoich naleśnikach. – Zayn powiedział do Louisa, wyglądając na rozbawionego.

Louis jęknął. – Mam nadzieję, że tylko dobre rzeczy.

\- Powiedział, że nigdy nie wiedział jak smakują spalone naleśniki, ale dowiedział się, gdy poznał ciebie.

\- To był tylko jeden raz! – Louis wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, jego brwi złączyły się razem – I dlaczego do diabła rozmawiacie o _mnie_?

\- Liam sporo o tobie mówi. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, obserwując jego wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał na rozczulonego i odrobinę zirytowanego. Więc może podejrzenie Harry’ego, że pomiędzy Louisem i Liamem było coś więcej niż przyjaźń nie było aż tak wybujałe. Sposób w jaki Zayn o tym mówił sprawiał tylko to potwierdzał.

Louis parsknął. – A ja myślałem, że wasza dwójka zajęta była _innymi sprawami_ , gdy się spotykacie.

Zayn się zarumienił i prędko obrócił do Luke’a. – Co u Chrisa? Dlaczego nie mógł dziś przyjść?

Harry wciąż próbował rozgryźć, czy Louis zainsynuował, że to właśnie Zayn i Liam byli tymi, pomiędzy którymi było coś więcej niż przyjaźń, kiedy odpowiedź Luke’a uciszyła wszystkie inne myśli chodzące po jego głowie. – Właściwie, nie wiem. My—nie jesteśmy już razem.

Wszystko się zatrzymało i Harry prawie zapomniał jak się oddycha. _Nareszcie_. Czekał aż to się stanie przez całe lata. Oczywiście nigdy nie życzył źle związkowi Chrisa i Luke’a, ale gdzieś głęboko w środku, Harry miał nadzieję, że Luke pewnego dnia zrozumie, że Chris nie był dla niego odpowiedni.

\- Cholera. Wybacz. – Zayn wyglądał jakby naprawdę było mu przykro – Nie wiedziałem.

\- Jest dobrze. – Luke go zapewnił, a jego uśmiech w ogóle nie wyglądał na sztuczny. Wyglądał dobrze.

Nagle serce Harry’ego biło ciężko w jego piersi. Musiał wydrzeć Luke’a, teraz, zanim ktokolwiek inny to zrobi. Harry nie mógłby patrzeć jak ktoś mu go zabiera. To była szansa Harry’ego, czas Harry’ego.

\- Wyglądaliście razem na szczęśliwych. – powiedział Louis zatrzymując dzwony w uszach Harry’ego.

\- Cóż. – Luke odchrząknął i lekko wzdrygnął ramionami. Spojrzał pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem – To było prawdziwe.

Harry’emu zrobiło się niedobrze. To było prawdziwe. W przeciwieństwie do tego co robili Harry i Louis – udawania, że są razem, przekonywania świata tylko, by napisano o nich parę artykułów. Nie było mowy, aby Harry teraz mógł odrzucić Luke’a, upewni się tylko, aby nie zmarnowali ich szansy po raz kolejny.

Harry chciał wyciągnąć do Luke’a, złapać go i upewnić się, że rozumiał. Nie robienie nic, tylko siedzenie i udawanie, że się nie przejmował, rozdzierało go od środka. Lecz to wszystko co mógł w tej chwili zrobić.

\- Dalej, stary. – Niall powiedział i wstał ze swojego krzesła – To błaga o drinka.

Luke zaśmiał się, ale też wstał. – Zdecydowanie mógłbym się napić.

\- Też coś wezmę. – powiedział Zayn, a Harry na niego spojrzał – Z wami w porządku?

\- Ja jeszcze mam. – Harry powiedział, wskazawszy na swoje piwo. Nie miał ochoty teraz go pić. Chciał czegoś mocniejszego, ale nie sądził, że byłby to dobry pomysł. W zamian, patrzył jak Zayn zarzucił rękę wokół ramion Luke’a, gdy odchodzili, a Niall żywo wymachiwał podczas rozmowy.

\- Więc tak to jest.

Harry odwrócił się twarzą do Louisa, widząc go przejeżdżającego palcem po krawędzi szklanki i uśmiechającego się do niego. Zmarszczywszy brwi, Harry zatrzymał na nim wzrok. – Co?

\- Podkochujesz się w Luke’u. – powiedział zwyczajnie Louis, jakby była to najprostsza rzecz na świecie.

Serce Harry’ego powędrowało przez jego żołądek, upadając gdzieś w okolicy jego kolan.

\- Wybacz, kolego, ale w tym nie jesteś dobrym aktorem. – Louis wzruszył ramionami i położył łokcie na stole – Byłeś całkowicie oczywisty.

\- To nie twój interes, Tomlinson. – powiedział Harry, starając się brzmieć zastraszająco, ale wiedział, że drżenie w jego głosie go zdradziło.

\- Cóż, myślę, że mój. – Louis gwizdnął cicho i pokiwał, jakby wszystko rozumiał. Kiedy nie rozumiał niczego. – Tu chodzi też o moją reputację.

\- Twoją reputację? – Harry parsknął, ale w ogóle nie czuł się rozbawiony – Co to ma do twojej reputacji?

\- Cóż, jeśli świat dowie się o tobie spotykającym się i pieprzącym kogoś innego, to zdecydowanie sprawi, że będę wyglądał jak idiota. – Louis skrzyżował ręce na piersi – W razie, gdybyś zapomniał, dla publiki jesteśmy parą.

Harry przewrócił oczami. – To nie to czego chciałeś? Twojego prywatnego życia będącego rozdmuchanym w gazetach?

\- Co dało ci takie odczucie? – Louis uniósł brwi – Wydaję mnie się, że to ty jesteś tym, który zabiera się za udawanie związków każdego roku, aby pozostać w oczach mediów.

\- Cóż, nie ujawniłem się ostatnio w ogromny sposób. – Harry wypomniał – Czy umawianie się ze mną nie jest tego częścią?

\- Moje ujawnienie się nie miało nic wspólnego z moją karierą. – powiedział Louis, a Harry stwierdził, że miał czelność.

\- Polemizowałbym. – Harry splótł swoje palce i obserwował Louisa sponad swoich dłoni, kiedy położył łokcie na stole – Użyłeś swojego ujawnienia się jako zmiany wizerunku. Czysty krok w karierze.

Wyraz twarzy Louisa zmienił się na zgorzkniały i obniżył głos. – Ostrożnie, Styles, lub napomnę coś, gdy Luke wróci.

\- Nie śmiałbyś. – Harry prawie wysyczał.

\- Nie masz pojęcia do czego jestem zdolny. – Louis trzymał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, jego zażarte, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się prosto w te Harry’ego. Nie było w nich nic delikatnego, nic ciepłego. Ale jednak Harry mógł dostrzec ten przebłysk przerażenia.

W tym momencie wiedział; Louis nie zrobiłby tego, ale pies, który został wprowadzony do kąta, był gotowy do ugryzienia. Louis się bał.

\- Nie śmiałbyś. – Harry zwyczajnie powtórzył i przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy, zaczynają szukać po pomieszczeniu wzrokiem. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, w obawie, że mylił się, i że Louis naprawdę mógł mu umknąć i spieprzyć to dla Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś takim aroganckim chujem. – powiedział Louis, jego głos wciąż przyciszony. – Myślisz, że jesteś niepokonany.

\- Nie masz pojęcia do czego jestem zdolny. – Harry użył wcześniejszych słów Louisa. Nie obdarzył Louisa nawet spojrzeniem. Natomiast przykleił na siebie uśmiech, kiedy Niall, Luke i Zayn wrócili.

\- Zaczynają za chwilę. – powiedział Niall, siadając – Przyniosą nasze drinki do stołu.

\- Zamówiliśmy też dla ciebie. – Harry zauważył, że Luke mówił do Harry’ego, nie Louisa – Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku.

\- To dobrze. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, a jego serce zabiło trochę mocniej, kiedy Luke odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Tak, to dobrze. – Louis wymamrotał obok niego. W ogóle nie brzmiał, jakby było dobrze.

Harry to zignorował.

 

+++

 

Louis nie był zaskoczony, dowiadując się, że Harry mieszkał w posiadłości w Beverly Hills.

Kalifornijskie słońce było wysoko na niebie, gdy wjeżdżał przez bramę, prowadząc samochód na podjazd do wejścia. Louis spostrzegł cztery zaparkowane samochody, więc postawił swój obok nich. Wyglądało na to, że Harry lubował się w zabytkach; sportowe auto Louisa się wyróżniało.

Po imprezie charytatywnej tamtego wieczora, Louis wcale nie czekał na to, by się tu znaleźć. Harry jakimś sposobem znalazł coś, z czym nie radził sobie Louis. Kiedy Louis znalazł coś, czym mógł zastraszyć Harry’ego, on w jakiś sposób obrócił to w poszukiwanie czegoś przeciw Louisowi.

Problem w tym, że Harry się nie mylił. Stan nalegał na połączenie ujawnienia się Louis z jego zmianą wizerunku. Jak bardzo Louis protestował, nie mógł z tym walczyć. Nie był zadowolony z tego, jak wszystko się potoczyło. Gdyby Louis miał w tym coś więcej do powiedzenia, zatrzymałby swoje ujawnienie z dala od swojej kariery.

Wzdychając, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i wziął głęboki wdech, zanim zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Zajęło to chwilę, ale potem drzwi otworzyły się, by odsłonić Harry’ego ubranego w spodenki – krótkie spodenki – i koszulkę z Rolling Stones. Jego włosy były rozpuszczone, otaczające jego twarz nieokiełznanymi lokami. Wyglądałby na zrelaksowanego, gdyby nie zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami, która powstała, kiedy zobaczył Louisa.

\- Louis. – powiedział chłodno – Wejdź.

Louis zadecydował, że pewnie będzie lepiej, jeśli pozostanie cicho. Podążył do środka za Harrym i został pochłonięty przez przestrzenny przedsionek. Przez zakończone łukiem przejście mógł zobaczyć ogród i basen na tyłach domu. Szerokie schody prowadziły na drugie piętro, które miało balkon z wglądem na przedsionek.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że kogoś oczekujesz. – Louis usłyszał jak ktoś mówił i spostrzegł Luke’a, gdy weszli do kuchni i jadalni. Siedział na ogromnym stole, ubrany zwyczajnie, z szklanką w dłoni. Na kuchence gotowało się coś przepysznie pachnącego.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz gościa. – powiedział Louis i podszedł przywitać się z Lukiem przez wyciągnięcie dłoni.

\- Dom Luke’a jest tuż za rogiem. – Harry poszedł zamieszać cokolwiek było w garnku.

\- Więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę. – Luke wzruszył ramionami.

Patrząc między nimi – Harrym zajętym gotowaniem i Lukiem sprawdzającym telefon – Louis zastanawiał się co dokładnie przerwał.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza, Louis? – zapytał Luke, więc Louis z powrotem skupił się na nim – Harry nic nie wspominał o twoim przybyciu.

\- Mamy zrobić zdjęcia na nasze konta społecznościowe. – Harry odpowiedział za niego. Wrócił i usiadł obok Luke’a.

Louis postanowił postać, nie czując się komfortowo, by siedzieć z nimi. – To zajmie tylko kilka minut.

\- Nie zjesz z nami? – zapytał Luke.

Louis nie wiedział, kto wyglądał na bardziej zszokowanego – on czy Harry. Zdecydowanie nie chciał dołączać do nich i był pewien, że Harry nie chciał Louisa w swoim domu na ani sekundę dłużej, niż to konieczne.

\- Nie chciałbym naruszać waszej— _randki_ , Louis pomyślał i z trudem przełknął. Bezradnie skinął dłonią, nie będąc pewnym jak zakończyć zdanie. Czy ta dwójka miała właśnie randkę? Czy wprowadził siebie w niezręczną sytuację? Jak Harry mógł włączyć go do tak niezręcznej sytuacji?

\- Nie naruszasz. – zapewnił go Luke – Po prostu przyjacielski obiad. Powinien zostać, prawda? – odwrócił się do Harry’ego.

Czując się tak samo niewygodnie jak Louis, Harry sztywno pokiwał. Nie spotkał wzroku Louisa, gdy zerknął w jego stronę. – Jasne. Zostań, proszę.

Teraz Louis wyszedłby na chuja, gdyby odmówił. – Cudownie. – powiedział, wymuszając uśmiech.

\- Przyniosę ci coś do picia. – powiedział Harry i wstał, ruszając w kierunku kuchni.

 Louis spojrzał się za nim, kiedy usiadł naprzeciw Luke’a, wciąż się uśmiechając. Przez chwilę siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy i wszystko o czym mógł myśleć Louis to, czy Harry naprawdę robił kroki w kierunku Luke’a, kiedy miał być pod okiem publiki.

\- Więc, Harry mówił, że niedługo zaczynacie promowanie? – Luke zapytał, przełamując ciszę.

Louis przytaknął. – Zaczniemy za parę tygodni w Europie. – pomyślał o rozkładzie, jaki Stan wysłał mu kilka dni temu. Będą na całym świecie w październiku, przed powrotem na ostatni napływ reklam tutaj w listopadzie. Londyn, Paryż, Berlin, Sztokholm, Rzym – pojadą do każdego ważnego miasta w Europie na wywiady, a potem udadzą się do Australii i Azji.

\- Trasy promocyjne mogą być męczące. – powiedział Luke, kręcąc szklanką.

Szczególnie, gdy musisz je robić z osobami, których nie lubisz. – Mogą – Louis zdecydował się odpowiedzieć, nie wydając tego, o czym myślał.

Harry wrócił i umieścił szklankę przed Louisem. Przyniósł talerze i sztućce, a Louis pomyślał o swojej mamie i o tym, jak nie pochwalałaby tego, że po prostu siedzi.

\- Powinienem pomóc? – zaoferował, wstając z krzesła.

Harry wyglądał na odrobinę zaskoczonego i potrząsnął głową. – Nie trzeba. Wy dwoje porozmawiajcie. Ja zajmę się jedzeniem.

Louis ponownie usiadł i spojrzał się za Harrym, gdy szedł do części kuchennej.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafi gotować. – powiedział Luke, podążając za wzrokiem Louisa – Cóż, przynajmniej nigdy nie widziałem go gotującego.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli miał być szczery, nie wiedział zbyt wiele o Harrym Stylesie. Do tej pory nie rozmawiali za dużo, a Louisowi nie było w tego powodu przykro. Lecz z drugiej strony, gotowanie nie pasowało do Harry’ego Stylesa. W jego mniemaniu ludzie, którzy potrafili gotować, byli świetnymi ludźmi; z którymi łatwo się dogadać, prawdziwie opiekuńczy. Harry nie wyglądał, jakby chciał się troszczyć o ludzi.

A może chciał?

Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Może nie potrafi. Jeszcze niczego nie spróbowaliśmy, prawda?

\- Słyszę cię, wiesz? – Harry powiedział z kuchni bez oglądania się.

\- To sensowna obawa, Styles. – Louis nie mógł zdjąć uśmiechu z twarzy.

\- Ale pachnie niesamowicie. – Luke zaznaczył.

Harry wypełnił miskę czymkolwiek, co miał w garnku i wrócił do stołu, by umieścić to przed nimi. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, by pochylić się i zlustrować makaron, który ugotował Harry. Spostrzegł każdy rodzaj warzyw i wyczuł czosnek i bazylię, które sprawiły, że pociekła mu ślina. Harry właśnie siadał, gdy telefon zaczął dzwonić.

\- To mój. Wybaczcie. – Luke uwolnił urządzenie ze swojej kieszeni i odpowiedział cichym „Cześć”.

Louis obserwował go krzywiącego się na cokolwiek osoba po drugiej stronie mu przekazała. Luke westchnął i pokiwał głową, zanim powiedział – Tak, oczywiście. Nie, to nie problem.

\- Wybaczcie. – powiedział, kiedy skończył rozmowę – Obawiam się, że muszę wyjść.

\- Co? – powiedział Harry, wyglądając na zaskoczonego.

\- Przełożyli jedno z moich nagrań, muszę złapać lot do Nowego Jorku w ciągu trzech godzin. – Luke wstał i przytulił Harry’ego – Możemy zjeść kolację, gdy wrócę?

\- Oczywiście. – obiecał Harry, głos przepełniony czymś, czego Louis nie potrafił odczytać – Kiedy masz czas.

Luke poklepał plecy Harry’ego i Louis czuł się, jakby przeszkadzał w czymś osobistym, więc odwrócił wzrok.

\- Do zobaczenia, Louis. – powiedział Luke i wyciągnął dłoń.

Louis nią potrząsnął i wstał z krzesła, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien odprowadzić go do drzwi wraz z Harrym. Zdecydował, że zostanie i da im chwilę prywatności. Cokolwiek działo się zanim pojawił się Louis, prawdopodobnie chciało momentu, by się osiąść.

Harry wrócił po kilku minutach z rękoma w kieszeniach spodenek i zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami. Zatrzymał się we framudze części kuchennej i patrzył się na Louisa.

\- Powinienem iść. – powiedział Louis bez namysłu. Sposób w jaki patrzył na niego Harry był zbyt przeszywający, zbyt niepokojący, by być teraz w jego towarzystwie.

Przez chwilę Harry był cicho i się nie ruszał. – Musimy zrobić zdjęcia. – powiedział i wrócił do stołu – Byłoby stratą, by wyrzucić to jedzenie. Równie dobrze możemy zjeść razem.

Louis próbował znaleźć coś w ekspresji twarzy Harry’ego, co ukazałoby, jak naprawdę się czuł, ale nie był w stanie. Po prostu nie znał Harry’ego wystarczająco dobrze, by go odczytać, więc usiadł z powrotem.

W ciszy napełnili swoje talerze i Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, zanim zaczął jeść. Po wzięciu pierwszego kęsa, mrugnął i uniósł wzrok ponownie.

Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- To jest właściwie całkiem dobre. – powiedział Louis.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego brzmisz na tak zaskoczonego. – Harry urwał kawałek chleba.

Louis wzdrygnął ramionami. – Po prostu nie trafiasz do mnie jako osoba, która gotuje.

\- Nie jestem taki jak ty, zgaduję.

\- Kto mówi, że nie gotuję? – Louis zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie gotujesz.

Przez chwilę Louis rozważał kłótnie, tylko po to, by się pokłócić. – Po prostu zapamiętałeś tę historię z naleśnikami.

\- To jedynie potwierdziło, co już wcześniej rozgryzłem. – Harry powiedział i opróżnił swoją szklankę – Pewnie potrafisz spalić jajka.

\- Wow, twoja opinia na mój temat jest jeszcze niższa niż sądziłem. – Louis zaśmiał się sucho. To nie tak, że był rozbawiony.

\- Nie masz pojęcia. – wymamrotał Harry.

Louis odłożył widelec. – I ty to mówisz.

\- Co? – Harry uniósł brwi – W życiu nie spaliłem jajka.

\- Ja też nie. – zaznaczył Louis, robiąc się zniecierpliwionym.

\- Ale naleśniki. – wyszczerzył się Harry i dokończył swój makaron, opierając się w krześle.

\- Dlatego cieszmy się, że nie jestem szefem kuchni. – odparł zwyczajnie Louis, nie dając Harry’emu satysfakcji z wpadnięcia w jego prowokację.

Harry mruknął. Louis nie wiedział, jak czuć się z Harrym oglądającym go jak je. – Ja mógłbym być.

Louis parsknął. – Jesteś przyzwoity, Styles, ale nie mógłbyś być szefem.

\- Powtórz to po tym jak spróbujesz moje fajitas. – powiedział Harry, wskazując na Louisa.

\- Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? – Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego. Zamarł, gdy uderzyło go co robił; co _oni_ robili. Flirtowali.

Harry wyglądał, jakby też zrozumiał. Wstał, by zanieść pusty talerz do kuchni. Jego głos jednak nie zdradził go, gdy mówił – Czy w ogóle muszę zapraszać cię na randkę, kiedy już jesteśmy parą?

Przez chwilę Louis myślał o porzuceniu tematu, ale to nie było w jego stylu. Zawsze miał ostatnie zdanie. – Odkąd nie umawiamy się naprawdę, a to wszystko jest tylko hipotetyczne, chciałbym ci oznajmić, że nie utrzymasz mnie makaronem i mrożoną herbatą każdego wieczora. Oczekuję trochę klasy, Styles.

\- Właściwie, nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie. – Harry przypomniał mu, gdy wrócił.

\- Pozwól, że dam ci radę. – Louis pochylił się z ramionami na stole – W ten sposób nie wygrasz serca Luke’a Connolly.

Harry nachmurzył się. – Dzięki Boże, że mam eksperta.

\- Cóż, jeśli zrujnujesz mi reputację, chciałbym aby było to warte.

\- Jeszcze raz – Harry jęknął, przewracając oczami – Nie zrujnuję ci reputacji.

\- Przypomnę ci, gdy to zrobisz. – Louis wymamrotał – Nie był tutaj bez powodu, prawda?

Harry odwrócił wzrok. – Rozmawialiśmy.

\- O czym? – Louis chciał wiedzieć.

\- Niech cię to nie interesuje. – Harry wyciągnął telefon i wskazał na obszerny salon za Louisem – Zróbmy te zdjęcia, więc będziesz mógł wyjść.

\- Czyż nie jesteś cudowny? – Louis zapytał, ale i tak wstał – Idealny gospodarz.

Harry poprowadził. – Prawie tak cudowny jak ty.

Usiedli na kanapie i Louis czuł pieczenie w piersi, które nakłaniało go do wyduszenia z Harry’ego odpowiedzi. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć co się działo. – Ale, poważnie. Nie uważasz, że powinienem wiedzieć co dzieje się z tobą i Lukiem?

\- Zdecydowanie nie. – powiedział Harry, zrzucając poduszki z kanapy.

\- Właściwie. – Louis przełknął, obracając się nieco, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego – Nie czuję się komfortowo robiąc to i wiedząc, że masz chłopaka.

Przez moment Harry było cicho i Louis mógł zauważyć, że szukał odpowiedzi, czegoś zabawnego lub niemiłego. Porem westchnął i potrząsnął głową, jego ciało rozluźniło się na oparciu sofy. – Luke nie jest moim chłopakiem. Rozmawialiśmy tylko o tej możliwości.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Możliwości?

\- Jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej, nie czułbym się wygodnie odgrywając to z tobą, gdy jestem z nim, więc jakby zapytałem go o poczekanie. – Harry nie spotkał spojrzenia Louisa.

Nagle Louis zrozumiał o co chodziło i musiał powstrzymać sapnięcie. – Udawałeś, że umawiasz się z tymi ludźmi, bo cały czas byłeś w nim zakochany.

Harry zawstydził się, dosłownie się zawstydził i spojrzał na podłogę, a rumieńce pojawiały się na jego policzkach. – Mój agent powiedział, że to dobre dla reklamy, by umawiać się z ludźmi.

Louis odchrząknął. – Czy Luke, jakby—no wiesz?

\- Dopiero zerwał z Chrisem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami – W każdym razie. Ustaliliśmy, że wrócimy do tego w styczniu, gdy nasz kontrakt się skończy.

\- Brzmi sensownie. – zgodził się Louis.

\- Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś wiedzieć o moich prywatnych sprawach, czy to wystarczy? – Harry zapytał po chwili i odblokował telefon.

Louis przewrócił oczyma. – To nie tak, że kazałem ci się wygadać.

\- Zróbmy te zdjęcia i skończmy to. – Harry zarzucił ramię wokół Louisa i wyciągnął telefon przed nimi, na ekranie pojawiły się ich twarze. Jego ciało było pochylone do Louisa, ciepłe i stałe i Louis mógł poczuć jego żel pod prysznic i szampon, proszek do prania i coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie potrafił określić, co prawdopodobnie było po prostu Harrym.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał kogoś zabić. – Louis skomentował, gdy zauważył wyraz twarzy Harrye’go.

\- Nieprawda. – Harry dźgnął rękę Louisa, a jego brwi łączyły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiem, że większość ludzi uważa bycie humorzastym za atrakcyjne. – Louis powiedział i odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego, nagle stając się świadomym jak blisko znajdowały się nie tylko ich ciała, ale także twarze – Ale nie pasuje to do ciebie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia co do mnie pasuje. – Harry odpowiedział i Louis usłyszał dźwięk kamery, wiedząc, że Harry właśnie zrobił zdjęcie, więc przybliżył się, by umieścić usta na policzku Harry’ego. Przez sekundę, wydało mu się, że Harry zadrżał nieco, zanim zrobił kolejne zdjęcie. Harry znów był niewzruszony, całkowicie nieporuszony, więc Louis zamrugał, zastanawiając się czy to był on, który tak właściwie zadrżał.

\- Teraz ja. – powiedział Louis i się odsunął, jego serce nagle zabiło trochę mocniej. Musiał wziąć się w garść. To był tylko Harry Styles – oczywiście, był atrakcyjny, ale Louis nawet go nie lubił. Jego ciało po prostu zachowywało się tak przez bycie z kimś tak blisko. Czyli coś, czego Louis nie miał od długiego czasu.

Jeśli miał być szczery, nigdy nie był tak blisko z mężczyzną. Bycie w szafie sprawiło, że nie było łatwo, by spotykać się z mężczyznami; nie, jeśli Louis chciał utrzymać czysty wizerunek swojej kariery.

\- Sprawmy, żeby wyglądało to trochę bardziej naturalnie. – powiedział i popchnął Harry’ego, aby położył się na kanapie.

Harry wyglądał na odrobinę zaskoczonego, ale poszedł za przykładem. – Co dla ciebie jest naturalne?

\- Zamknij się i połóż się. – Louis wcisnął się obok Harry’ego i pociągnął za jego nadgarstek, by owinął ramię wokół talii Louisa. Potem uniósł telefon i zrobił zdjęcie siebie wtulonego w pierś Harry’ego. Trochę loków Harry’ego i jego pierścionki na dłoni, która spoczywała na talii Louisa pokazywały kim była osoba, która go trzymała.

\- Chcę być w kadrze. – Harry powiedział cicho, ściskając talię Louisa. Jego palce były smukłe i długie, dobrze dopasowane do kształtów Louisa.

Louis wyciągnął dłoń, aż twarz Harry’ego pojawiła się na ekranie i wcisnął przycisk, gdy Harry zamknął oczy i pocałował czubek głowy Louisa, z nosem zatopionym w jego włosach. Zostali tak przez chwilę i Louis zrobił kolejne zdjęcie, patrząc się w kamerę i będąc zaskoczonym na jak odprężonego wyglądał.

\- To tyle? – zapytał i oderwał się od Harry’ego, odsuwając się i siadając, by zrobić między nimi przestrzeń.

Dłoń Harry’ego ześlizgnęła się z jego talii i pokiwał. – Zgaduję, że to powinno wystarczyć. Obydwoje dodamy je o tej samej porze dzisiaj i zrobione.

\- Świetnie. – skomentował Louis i wstał z kanapy – W takim razie będę szedł.

Harry nie spojrzał na niego, gdy wstał z kanapy i podążył za Louisem, wychodząc z salonu. – Tak, pewnie.

\- Dzięki za kolację. – Louis przypomniał sobie, by powiedzieć – ponieważ jego mama wychowała go, aby był miły. Nawet do Harry’ego Stylesa.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Harry zanurzył dłonie w kieszeniach, patrząc obco na Louisa – Przypuszczam, że widzimy się na lotnisku?

\- W przyszłym tygodniu. – potwierdził Louis, lekko kiwając.

Nie powiedzieli niczego więcej, zanim Louis opuścił dom. Brakowało jednego z samochodów, więc doszedł do wniosku, że należał do Luke. Co najwidoczniej znaczyło, że Luke i Harry mieli ten sam gust w samochodach.

Dobrze dla nich, zdecydował Louis. Tylko to, że jego ciało zdradziło go, czując się dziwnie, niewyjaśnienie pociągnięte przez ciało Harry’ego Stylesa, nie oznaczało to, że był nim zainteresowany w jakiś inny sposób. Właściwie, Louis nie był nim w ogóle zainteresowany.

Gdy tylko ich kontrakt się skończy, znajdzie sobie fajnego faceta i wypróbuje wszystkie te rzeczy, których nie mógł robić przez ostatnie pięć lat. Nareszcie dostanie to, na co czekał przez tak długo, a Harry Styles będzie jedynie kolejnym krokiem w tym kierunku.

Odpaliwszy samochód, Louis odjechał od posiadłości i zignorował cień dotyku, który mógł poczuć na talii. Było to tylko fizyczne; jego ciało tęskniło za czymś, czego nie mógł mieć.

 

+++

 

Harry obudził się, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Zamrugał oczami, by je w pełni otworzyć i ziewnął, uświadamiając sobie, że zasnął oglądając telewizję. Próbując wygrzebać telefon ze stolika, w końcu odebrał.

\- Halo?

\- Czy ty naprawdę śpisz w ciągu dnia? – zapytała Barbara.

\- Mam wolne. Mogę robić co chcę. – Harry stoczył się na plecy i odrobinę rozciągnął, ale trzymając oczy zamknięte.

\- Właściwie to dzwonię, bo chciałam dać ci znać, że dostarczyli te kremy pielęgnacyjne, które chciałeś przetestować. – powiedziała prędko, co uświadomiło Harry’ego, że był inny powód, dla którego dzwoniła.

\- Ale? – zapytał.

\- Cholera jasna, Hazza. – powiedziała na wydechu, jej głos prawie jak szept – To zdjęcie wygląda na intymne.

\- Jakie zdjęcie? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy wysyłał jej ostatnio jakieś zdjęcia.

\- Halo? Czy już się obudziłeś? – Barbara westchnęła, jakby mówiła do kogoś tępego. Harry nie miał w zamiarze nawet poczuć się oburzonym. – To, które Louis Tomlinson właśnie opublikował.

\- Oh. – powiedział i otworzył oczy – Nie widziałem go jeszcze.

\- Cóż, ale byłeś tam, kiedy zostało zrobione, więc to powinno być wystarczające. – wskazała – Czy wasza dwójka nie jest urocza?

Tym razem poczuł się oburzony. – Zdecydowanie nie. Nie możemy się znieść.

\- W takim razie, chwała wam jako aktorom. Wygląda całkiem prawdziwie. – Harry wiedział, że się wzdrygnęła, mimo, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Nie jestem nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany Louisem Tomlinsonem. – Harry nie był pewien dlaczego to powiedział; nie było powodu. Przypomniał sobie jak dobrze Louis pasował do niego, ciężar jego ciała na Harrym. Zmyliło go to na moment, ale potem pomyślał o Luke’u, a to, że Louis był atrakcyjny nie równało się z tym, jak czuł się wobec Luke’a.

Barbara mruknęła. – Spotkaliście się ostatnio?

Nie musiał pytać, aby wiedzieć, że mówiła o Luke’u. Odkąd była z Harrym od samego początku, była jedną z niewielu osób w jego życiu, którym powiedział o swoich uczuciach do Luke’a.

\- Właściwie to zrobiłem progres, jeśli chodzi o ten temat. – powiedział, biorąc głęboki wdech – Przyszedł ostatnio porozmawiać i jakby – zwierzyłem się?

\- Jak w szkole. – ton Barbary był suchy – W twoim wieku się nie zwierza, Harry.

\- Zamknij się. – zaśmiał się, wiedząc, że tylko robiła sobie z niego żarty, ponieważ go kochała – Czekałem, aż to się stanie przez tak długo.

\- Więc co powiedział?

\- Chciałby spróbować. – Harry powiedział, wciąż nie wierząc swojemu szczęściu – Dopiero odszedł od Chrisa, więc chciałby mieć teraz trochę czasu, aby sobie wszystko poukładać, ale nie odrzucił mnie.

\- Co z Louisem? – zapytała.

\- Powiedziałem Luke’owi, że niewygodnie zaczynać mi coś kiedy-  przerwał, prostując się, kiedy układał myśli – Nawet jeśli związek z Louisem nie jest prawdziwy, nie czułbym się wygodnie, wiesz?

Barbara ponownie przytaknęła. – Tak, rozumiem. Czy Luke zrozumiał?

\- Tak. Był świetny. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech – Przyjął to prześwietnie. Powiedzieliśmy sobie, że spróbujemy, gdy mój kontrakt skończy się w styczniu.

\- To dobre wieści. – Barbara powiedziała delikatnym głosem. Nagle zaśmiała się – Tylko nie zakochaj się w Louisie Tomlinsonie gdzieś po drodze.

Harry parsknął. – Zdecydowanie nie. Nie martw się.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. Muszę iść. – wciąż się śmiała, życząc mu dobrej nocy, zanim się rozłączyła.

Harry położył się z powrotem na kanapie i otworzył Instagrama na telefonie. Zaobserwował Louisa parę tygodni temu, a Louis zrobił to zaraz po nim. Harry nie spędzał w aplikacji zbyt wiele czasu, rzadko dodawał zdjęcia, ale spostrzegł, że Louis był raczej aktywny.

Zdjęcie Louisa było pierwszym, jakie pokazało się na jego tablicy i musiał na chwilę wstrzymać oddech. Louis wyglądał delikatnie, niesamowicie delikatnie. Był wtulony w Harry’ego, powieki podkrążone, a wyraz twarzy zaspany. Palce Harry’ego otaczały talię Louisa, promienie słońca odbijały się od złota i kamieni. On sam wyglądał na zadowolonego, jakby naprawdę podobało mu się przytulanie Louisa.

Co nie było prawdą.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i podwójnie kliknął na zdjęcie, zanim przeczytał opis. _Leniwie_ , było napisane. Harry otworzył komentarze i przeczytał kilka podekscytowanych odpowiedzi, jakie otrzymał Louis, zanim dodał własny.

 _Kocham być leniwym z tobą_.

Doda swoje zdjęcie w przeciągu kilku dni. Na dziś, zdjęcie Louisa prawdopodobnie zdobywało wystarczająco uwagi. Zadrżał lekko, czując się obco we własnej skórze na myśl o tym, co napisał pod zdjęciem.

To było takie wielkie kłamstwo.

Przez wszystkie poprzednie lata Harry’emu nie przeszkadzało rzucanie takimi kłamstwami. Tym razem było to pewnie przez Luke’a, wydawało się jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniej. Nagle okłamywanie świata wydawało się czymś wielkim, jakby coś, czego już nie chciał więcej robić.

Wciąż patrząc na zdjęcie, Harry zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek będzie miał coś takiego naprawdę. Nie tylko by udawać i sprawiać, by ludzie wierzyli. Coś, co było tylko dla niego; coś _stałego_.

Może po tym, gdy nadejdzie styczeń, Harry dostanie na to szansę.


	4. dolls

Harry ziewnął, jednym palcem pocierając oko. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy samochód zatrzymał się i wyjrzawszy za okno, zauważył, że byli przed willą w West Hollywood.  


Louis wyszedł, wyglądając na tak samo zmęczonego jak był sam Harry ostatnim razem, gdy przeglądał się w lustrze. Miał założone spodnie dresowe i za dużą bluzę, jego twarz schowana za kapturem.

Harry przesunął się na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy Louis wślizgnął się do samochodu. – Dobry.

\- Dobry. – powiedział Harry, odsuwając parę loków z twarzy. Jeszcze nie wyschły w zupełności.

Louis wtulił się w siebie, a Harry odwrócił wzrok, kiedy samochód znów zaczął się poruszać.

\- W końcu kupiłeś dom? – zapytał.

\- To Liama. – odpowiedział Louis – Pozwolił mi zostać na ten tydzień, bo nie mogłem wrócić do Londynu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ Stan nalegał, abym pojechał razem z tobą. Żeby utrzymać pozory i w ogóle. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż nie spojrzał na Harry’ego ani razu.

\- Czy teraz to ja powinienem martwić się o swoją reputację? – Harry zapytał, unosząc brew.

\- On jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. – powiedział Louis, jakby to było bardziej niż oczywiste.

\- Po prostu mówię. – Harry wymamrotał i znów odwrócił się, wypatrując w okno – Mogłoby zostać to odebrane w zły sposób.

Louis nie odpowiedział, a Harry nie spojrzał na niego ponownie. Spędzili resztę drogi w ciszy. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że miał coś przeciwko. Miał przeczucie, że zmęczony Louis był jeszcze bardziej opryskliwy niż jego zwykła wersja.

Kiedy dotarli do LAX, Paul obrócił się do nich z siedzenia pasażera. – Harry, ty wychodzisz pierwszy i czekasz na Louisa. Wprowadzimy was razem. Upewnijcie się, że paparazzi dostaną dobre zdjęcia. Dobrze?

Harry pokiwał i gdy spojrzał na Louisa, on również przytakiwał.

Chwilę później drzwi po stronie Harry’ego zostały otwarte. Wyślizgnął się z auta, zignorował paparazzi wołających jego imię i odwrócił się w momencie, w którym Louis wydostawał się z samochodu. Harry nawet się nie poruszył, gdy Louis objął ramieniem talię Harry’ego i przyciągnął go bliżej. Mimo tego, że Louis był trochę mniejszy od Harry’ego, miał wrażenie jakby to Louis osłaniał go przed kamerami.

Trzymając się siebie, weszli na lotnisko, ochroniarze wokół, a ich bagaże niesione. W środku Louis natychmiast odłączył się od Harry’ego, jego dłonie zniknęły w kieszeniach spodni. Harry zignorował uczucie chłodu w klatce piersiowej. Louis był przy nim komfortowo ciepły.

Zauważył Barbarę, po tym jak dotarli do bramek. Przywitała go z otwartymi ramionami, Harry zatopił się w uścisku, wdzięczny za tę znajomość. Dobrą rzeczą było to, że się przyjaźnili. Zawsze miał kogoś blisko siebie, gdy podróżował.

\- Cześć kochanie. – powiedziała, od razy przejeżdżając palcami przez jego włosy – Gotowy na wyjazd?

Harry poczekał, aż ułoży mu włosy tak, jak jej się podoba. – Nie mogę doczekać się Londynu. Wezmę parę dni wolnego, żeby odwiedzić rodzinę.

\- Londyn jest po Berlinie? – wyciągnęła telefon, zapewne by sprawdzić ponownie grafik.

\- Tak, wydaje mi się.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, nie mogę doczekać się zakupów w Rzymie i Paryżu. – powiedziała Barbara, zdejmując torebkę z ramienia, by odłożyć telefon z powrotem.

\- Wolę Barcelonę. – Harry wydymał usta – Lub Tokio.

Barbara trąciła go w bok. – Rozmawiamy o miastach europejskich. W każdym razie – dodała, wyglądając za ramieniem Harry’ego – Jak się mają sprawy z twoim udawanym chłopakiem?

Harry odwrócił się, by znaleźć Louisa stojącego przy oknach. Poprawiał plecak i dołączył do niego rudowłosy. Rozmawiali cicho, wyglądając na znajomych.

\- Jest w porządku, tak przypuszczam. Obydwoje podtrzymujemy się końcem naszego kontraktu.

\- Więc wciąż nie dogadujecie się? – Barbara zapytała.

Harry odwrócił się do niej. – Niezbyt. Irytuje mnie.

\- Mnie się wydaje całkiem miły. – w jej oku był błysk, który nie podobał się Harry’emu. Zanim jednak mógł coś powiedzieć, ona zmierzała już w kierunku Louisa.  
Harry niechętnie poszedł w jej ślady.

\- Cześć. Dzień dobry! – powiedziała radośnie Barbara, wyciągając dłoń – Jestem Barbara, stylistka Harry’ego.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Louis zwrócił się do niej w pełni i zabrał jej dłoń pomiędzy obie jego. Wydawał się być otwarty i przyjazny. – Cześć. Miło cię poznać, Barbara. Jestem Louis. To mój asystent, Oli. – przedstawił rudego znajomego.

Oli również potrząsnął dłonią Barbary, zanim wyciągnął ją do Harry’ego. Była odrobinę spocona, a uścisk luźny, gdy Harry ją wziął.

\- Nie zabrałeś swojego stylisty ze sobą? – Barbara zapytała z przejęciem w głosie.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze się tam jakieś znajdą, prawda?

Barbara przytaknęła. – Cóż, wiesz, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, zawsze możesz zapytać mnie.

\- To miłe. Dziękuję. – Louis dotknął jej łokcia – Prawdopodobnie to zrobię.

\- I – Barbara kontynuowała, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Jestem pewna, że mógłbyś dać mi namiary na swoją siostrę, prawda?

Louis zaśmiał się, prawdziwie się zaśmiał. Jego oczy zrobiły się wąskie i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, jego górna warga całkowicie zniknęła przez to jak szeroko się uśmiechał. Harry zmarszczył brwi i ponownie spojrzał na Barbarę.

\- Jestem pewny, że mogę to zorganizować. – Louis odpowiedział, wciąż chichocząc – Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak popularna w swojej branży.  
\- Cóż, dla mnie to ona jest tym sławnym Tomlinsonem, jeśli mam być szczera. – Barbara mrugnęła do niego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej. Barbara dogadywała się z Louisem, kiedy rzekomo miała gardzić nim wraz z Harrym. Miała czelność!

Louis zaśmiał się ponownie, jego ręce spoczywały na paskach plecaka. – Mam przeczucie, że z chęcią będzie chciała cię poznać.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi do wyjścia. – Paul stanął obok Harry’ego, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach – Wszyscy są już na pokładzie.

Harry poszedł przodem, Paul i Barbara tuż za nim. Ktoś ze służby lotniska sprawdził raz jeszcze bilet i paszport Harry’ego, by pozwolić mu na wejście do samolotu. Z dala od ciekawskich oczu, zostali przeprowadzeni prosto do pierwszej klasy, gdzie każdy z nich miał przypisane osobne miejsce.

Kiedy Harry rozsiadł się, spostrzegł Barbarę usadawiającą się naprzeciw, a Louis zajął fotel obok Harry’ego. W ciszy obserwował jak rozkłada fotel, robiąc z niego łóżko.

\- Myślę, że musisz siedzieć podczas startu. – powiedział Harry, gdy Louis się kładł.  
Wzruszył ramionami, naciągając na siebie koc. – Chciałbym widzieć jak mnie budzą, bym to zrobił.

\- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. – nie zgodził się Harry.

\- To jest mój znak Nie Parkować, Styles. – Louis odwrócił się tyłem do Harry’ego – Mnie to nie dotyczy, wiesz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie będąc pewnym o czym w ogóle mówił Louis, ale zdecydował, że zakończy temat. Stewardess szedł przejściem, przypominając, aby zapięli pasy. Zatrzymał się przed Louisem i zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym poszedł dalej.

Kręcąc głową, Harry wyciągnął książkę. Miał nadzieję, że Louis prześpi cały lot. Sprawi, że wszystko będzie łatwiejsze dla każdego z nich.

+++

W Rzymie było zimno. Nie zimno tak jak Londyn o tej porze roku, ale o wiele zimniej niż w Los Angeles. Niebo było szare, a Louis stracił poczucie czasu, lecz wciąż był to dzień.

W osobnych samochodach zostali zabrani do hotelu, w którym zostawali na następne kilka dni do wyjazdu do Barcelony. Louis miał nadzieję, że dostanie im się trochę snu, by zaznać odpowiedniego odpoczynku. Spał przez parę godzin w samolocie. Potem spędził czas oglądając filmy i śmiejąc się z Harry’ego, który cały czas czytał.

Nawet w samolocie musiał utrzymywać swój wystawny wizerunek hipstera. To było prześmieszne.

Oli zajął się bagażem Louisa, gdy dotarli do hotelu. Został zaprowadzony do apartamentu i dostrzegł Harry’ego otwierającego drzwi obok jego.

\- Barbara będzie w pokoju 203. – powiedział Paul – Przed kolacją będzie spotkanie, by ustalić wasz plan na jutro.

Louis odwrócił się do Oli’ego. – Kiedy jest kolacja?

\- Um…- wzruszył ramionami.

\- O siódmej. – Paul odpowiedział za niego – Spotkamy się w pokoju Harry’ego o szóstej.

Louis pokiwał i wziął swoją walizkę. – Dzięki.

Gdy tylko drzwi za nim zamknęły się, westchnął i upuścił wszystkie swoje bagaże. Rozejrzał się po pokoju; przestronne miejsce na wypoczynek, drzwi balkonowe, przejście do sypialni zakończone łukiem. Sofa wyglądała na pluszową, a poduszki na wygodne.

Louis jednak zdecydował się na łóżko, skopując buty. Nie robił sobie kłopotu z zdejmowaniem ubrań, wtulając się w pościel, kołdra wydawała się ciężka na jego ciele. Zajęło mu tylko kilka minut, by usnąć.

Kiedy ponownie się obudził, słońce zachodziło i było mu gorąco pod przykryciem. Sprawdził na zegarku, że została mu jeszcze godzina do spotkania. Powoli Louis wygrzebał się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć długi prysznic.

Zapukał do drzwi Harry’ego dziesięć minut przed czasem. Zajęło to chwilę zanim je otwarto, ukazując Harry’ego w niczym, tylko ręczniku wokół bioder, z jego włosów kapało.

Louis musiał zmusić siebie, by oderwać wzrok od mięśni Harry’ego i skupić się na jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś wcześnie. – Harry powiedział, jego głos był trochę zachrypnięty.

\- Znudziłem się. – Louis odpowiedział, przeciskając się przez niego. Pokój wyglądał na identyczny jak jego – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś typem, który robi wszystko na ostatnią chwilę.

Harry został przy drzwiach, zamykając je powoli. – To właśnie dlatego w pokoju jest telewizor, wiesz. By zabić nudę.

\- Cudowny pomysł. – Louis opadł na sofie i sięgnął po pilot, włączając telewizję. – Pewnie chciałbyś się ubrać zanim reszta ekipy się pokaże.

Harry nie odpowiedział, a Louis przez chwilę oglądał włoski program, zastanawiając się o czym mówi ta kobieta. Potem ośmielił się spojrzeć przez ramię, by zauważyć Harry’ego wciąż będącego bez koszulki, ale zapinającego dżinsy. Dobrze opinały jego nogi, były wąskie, a Louis po raz kolejny ubolewał nad tym, że Harry był tak cholernie atrakcyjny. Louis nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko na to zareagować, czuć się pociągniętym przez niego. Szerokie ramiona, jego długie nogi, jego szczupłe, ale muskularne ciało – był niesamowicie przystojny. Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry był dobrym kochankiem, co mogły zrobić te usta i ręce, jak doświadczony był i—  
Louis potrząsł głową. To były myśli, na które nie powinien sobie pozwolić. Harry Styles nie był opcją. Louis nawet go nie lubił i zdecydowanie nie przespałby się z mężczyzną, którego nie mógł znieść. Przynajmniej nie jako swój pierwszy raz.  
Reagował tak, bo w końcu mógł patrzeć na mężczyzn w ten sposób, rozważać opcje. Nareszcie mógł otwarcie pokazać zainteresowanie mężczyznami – nie tylko o nich fantazjować – mógł robić kroki w ich kierunku. Ale to nie tak, że chciał robić krok w kierunku Harry’ego.

Zaciskając szczękę, Louis próbował skupić się jeszcze raz na programie. Nie przespałby się z Harrym Stylesem. Koniec kropka.

\- Czuj się jak w domu. – powiedział Harry sucho, gdy siadał w fotelu naprzeciw Louisa.

\- Mój pokój jest dokładnie taki sam. – Louis wskazał, krzyżując nogi.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, więc Harry wstał, by je otworzyć. Chwilę później pokój był pełen ludzi. Louis wyłączył telewizję i ściągnął nogi z sofy.

\- Zróbmy to szybko. – powiedziała Julia. Przejęła kontrolę nad ich trasą promocyjną, ustalając daty i upewniając się, aby zostały im zadawane odpowiednie pytania. – Myślę, że każdy z nas chce tylko zjeść kolację i pójść wcześniej do łóżka.

Oli usiadł obok Louisa. Czuć było od niego papierosy, więc Louis przypuszczał, że znów zignorował znaki zakazu palenia w pokojach. Louis miał nadzieję, że tym razem chociaż wyszedł na balkon, ale z doświadczenia wątpił w to.

\- Mamy wywiady z lokalnymi telewizjami i stacjami radiowymi jutro rano. – Julia powiedziała, gdy wszyscy już siedzieli – Reszta obsady dotarła w ciągu dnia, ale wywiady będą miały miejsce tu w hotelu, więc do nas dołączą.

\- Czy zmieniamy osoby, z którymi dajemy wywiady? – zapytał Harry.

\- Dostaliśmy prośby od większości . Ty i Louis będziecie dawać wywiady razem w apartamencie Louisa. – wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się przepraszająco – Znaczna większość chce przeprowadzić wywiad z waszą dwójką.

\- Zgaduję, że będziemy musieli wzmocnić naszą grę. – powiedział Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego – Jeśli chcemy być przekonujący.

\- Przejrzałam pytania, które mogą zadać. A do tej pory powinniście wiedzieć o sobie wystarczająco dużo osobistych informacji, aby sprawić, że będzie to przekonujące.  
Tym razem to Harry spojrzał na Louisa i po raz pierwszy Louis mógł odczytać jego wyraz twarzy. Nie wiedzieli o sobie ani jednej cholernej rzeczy. Kiedy Louis pokiwał, przyjmując do wiadomości słowa Julii, Harry zrobił to samo.

\- Po prostu upewnijcie się, że wyglądacie jakbyście wciąż byli na miesiącu miodowym. – Julia już przeglądała kartki w dłoniach, nie patrząc na nich – Grajcie zakochanych. Nie powinniście mieć z tym problemu.

Obydwoje byli profesjonalnymi aktorami. Nie powinno być z tym problemu. A jednak Louis nigdy nie obawiał się tak jak teraz, że nie wykona swojej aktorskiej pracy.

+++

Kolacja była cicha. Wszyscy wydawali się zmęczeni, wykończeni po długiej podróży. Do Harry’ego dotarło, że spanie zaraz po dotarciu do hotelu prawdopodobnie nie było dobrym pomysłem. Był rozbudzony, co znaczyło, że miał przed sobą długą noc.

\- Wybacz, kochanie. – Barbara powiedziała, kiedy Harry miał właśnie powiedzieć jej kluczowy moment historii – Jestem wymęczona. Myślę, że udam się do pokoju.

\- Oh. – Harry pokiwał prędko głową, kładąc swoje dłonie na jej – Oczywiście. Dobrej nocy, kochana.

Pocałowała jego policzek. – Tobie również.

Prawie wszyscy wzięli przykład z Barbary i zaczęli wymawiać się, by wyjść. Wkrótce przy stole został tylko on, Louis i Oli.

\- Myślę, że też pójdę już do łóżka. – Harry ogłosił, przerażony myślą bycia zostawionym z Louisem i jego kolegą.

\- Dobranoc. – powiedział mu Oli, wciąż zajęty swoim piciem.

Louis uniósł dłoń ze stołu, by krótko pomachać. – Do zobaczenia rano.

Harry przytaknął, życząc im dobrej nocy i udał się w kierunku wind. Kiedy dostał się do pokoju, włączył telewizję, tylko by mieć jakieś odgłosy, które wypełnią ciszę. Potem wziął książkę, której nie zdążył przeczytać w samolocie i zmienił kanał na coś spokojnego, zmniejszając głośność.

Po około trzydziestu minutach poddał się. Był zbyt rozbudzony, by pójść do łóżka, a jego umysł był zbyt zajęty tym, co miało wydarzyć się następnego dnia, aby zasnąć. Był prawdziwie przestraszony, że to schrzanią. Do tej pory udawanie pary z Louisem było tylko dla paparazzi i maksymalnie przez kilka minut.

Jutro będą musieli przekonać tych ludzi z mediów, że są zakochani. Jak mieli to zrobić, kiedy nie mogli znieść swojego widoku na dłużej niż pięć minut? W jaki sposób Harry miał odpowiadać na temat Louisa, kiedy wszystko co wiedział to, że był aroganckim wszystkowiedzącym. Czyż nie?

Dzisiejszego wieczora podczas kolacji był całkiem słodki w stosunku do Barbary i Julii. Śmiał się z nimi, słuchał ich opowieści, cierpliwie mówił Barbarze wszystko o swojej siostrze. Sposób, w jaki o niej opowiadał był również pełen uczuć. To jedyna rzecz, która wiedział o nim Harry. Kochał swoją siostrę.

Lecz Harry nawet nie znał jej imienia.

Wzdychając, sprawdził zegarek. Nie było nawet dziesiątej, a już był znudzony. Nie miał zbyt wiele możliwości, które wymęczyłyby go. Hotelowa siłownia była zamknięta, a wyjście samotnie na zewnątrz nie było opcją. Paul zszedłby na zawał.  
Zawsze był jeszcze bar, Harry uświadomił sobie i założył buty. Mógł wypić drinka, może wciągnąć się w bezmyślną rozmowę w kimś nieznajomym i tym właśnie się zmęczyć.

Windą dotarł na szczyt hotelu, znajdując bar względnie pusty. Grupa czterech osób i para siedzieli przy osobnych stołach przy oknie i tylko jedna osoba siedziała przy barze. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, tylko uśmiechnąć się, kiedy go rozpoznał.

\- Nie możesz spać? – zapytał, kiedy usiadł na stołku.

Louis odwrócił się do niego z jedną dłonią owiniętą wokół ciężko wyglądającej szklanki. Jego włosy były trochę potargane, skóra blada w przyćmionym świetle. Jednak nie zabrało to blasku jego oczu. Harry czuł, że zatapiał się w ich kolorze bardziej niż mógł to przyznać.

Louis zamrugał, będąc zmieszanym przez moment, a potem wydawało się, że jego rozum się oczyścił. – Tak.

\- Ja też. – powiedział Harry i zamówił Burbon.

\- Przespałem całe popołudnie. – Louis westchnął – To zapewne nie był najlepszy pomysł.

\- Ja też. – Harry powtórzył – Jestem rozbudzony.

Louis uniósł szklankę, kiedy kelner umieścił tę Harry’ego przed nim – Za bezsenność.

Harry zrobił to samo. – Za bezsenność.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, obydwoje sączyli swoje drinki, patrząc jak pracuje barman.

\- Spieprzymy to jutro, prawda? – Louis zapytał po chwili.

\- Prawdopodobnie. – Harry powiedział, wzruszając ramieniem – Nigdy nie musiałem robić czegoś takiego.

Louis odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. – Naprawdę? – brzmiał na zaskoczonego.

\- To zawsze było tylko trzymanie się za ręce, chodzenie na obiady i robienie zdjęć dla portali społecznościowych. – Harry również odwrócił się, by patrzeć na Louisa – Nie musiałem nikogo przekonywać, że to było prawdziwe.

Przez moment Louis tylko na niego patrzył i Harry zaczął czuć się niewygodnie pod jego spojrzeniem. – Więc – powiedział w końcu, przekładając szklanką między palcami – Jak zamierzamy to zrobić?

\- Obydwoje jesteśmy aktorami. Powinniśmy być w stanie to odstawić, prawda?

\- Jeśli przygotowalibyśmy się wystarczająco dobrze. – powiedział Louis. Uniósł brew, przejeżdżając palcem wskazującym po brzegu szklanki – Ale zapomniałem. Idealny aktor Harry Styles nie potrzebuje przygotowań, co nie?

Harry parsknął, nie będąc pewnym skąd nagle to z niego wyszło. – Myślałem, że to twoje motto.

\- Ponieważ gówno, nad którym pracowałem wcześniej jest na tak niskim poziomie? – zasugerował Louis.

\- Ty to powiedziałeś. – Harry wziął kolejny łyk swojego burbonu.

\- Ale to właśnie o mnie myślisz. – Louis wciąż patrzył na niego, najwyraźniej nie obawiając się konfrontacji – Tylko ty pracowałeś z najlepszymi reżyserami, dostawałeś tylko najlepsze role w najbardziej wymagających filmach. Czyli rzeczy, dla których nie jestem wystarczający.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na swojej szklance. – Wydaje się, że masz z tym problem.

\- Mam problem z tobą myślącym, że jestem gorszy od ciebie. – Louis odpowiedział natychmiastowo. – I obydwoje wiemy, że tego nie zmyślam.

Przez moment Harry pozostał cicho. Wiedział, że cokolwiek zaraz powie mogło albo pomóc albo zepsuć ich umowę. Nie chciał jednak kłamać. Musiał być szczery; Louis by go przejrzał. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak to robił, ale to robił.

\- Myślę, że – Harry powiedział powoli, patrząc ponownie na Louisa – Zrozumiałem, że myliłem się, kiedy to ty dostałeś tę rolę, a nie ja.

\- Nie jestem tutaj, żeby ci coś udowadniać. – wyszło to z niego jak z strzał, jakby Louis tylko czekał, aby to powiedzieć. Louis mrugnął, ale wciąż trzymał wzrok na Harrym – Nie muszę.

\- Nie proszę cię o to.

\- Dobrze.

Harry wziął wdech. – Dobrze.

Znów pili w ciszy i przez chwilę Harry poczuł się wygodnie. Jednak to on musiał wyciągnąć dłoń. Wydawało mu się, że Louis wyciągnął dłoń pierwszy poprzez próbę wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek, co stało pomiędzy nimi. Nie było to jeszcze skończone, ale to pierwszy krok.

\- Więc dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz L.A.? – Harry zapytał. To pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Jest pretensjonalne.

\- Wiem, o czym mówisz. – Harry powiedział. Odsunął włosy jedną dłonią – Nie jest tak wytworne, jak je opisują.

\- Nawet nie trochę. – Louis się zgodził.

\- Myślę, że musisz spojrzeć na to, co jest wewnątrz. – Harry pokręcił burbonem w szklance, patrząc jak światło zanikało w bursztynowej cieczy – Ma swoje dobre miejsca.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Może. Jeszcze takich nie widziałem.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle szukałeś. – Harry wymamrotał.

\- W każdym razie. – Louis odchrząknął – Co powinienem o tobie wiedzieć? Lepiej nie wchodzić w te wywiady nieprzygotowanym.

\- A co wiesz? – Harry zapytał, szczerze ciekaw. Do tej pory spędzili już ze sobą trochę czasu i tak samo jak on dowiedział się paru rzeczy o Louisie, Louis powinien wyłapać parę rzeczy o Harrym – Musiałeś dowiedzieć się trochę o mnie.

\- Niezbyt. – Louis odpowiedział – Mam na myśli – nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele, prawda?

\- Kochasz swoją rodzinę. – Harry powiedział, decydując, że jeśli zacznie, to Louis może również do tego podejdzie – Masz przynajmniej jedną siostrę. Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem Liama Payne’a, wystarczająco dobrym, że pozwala ci z nim mieszkać. Jesteś uparty i lubisz mieć rację.

Louis patrzył na niego przez chwilę z pustym wyrazem twarzy. – To właśnie zgromadziłeś?

\- Potrafisz też być zabawny. – dodał Harry – Żartujesz z Barbarą i swoim asystentem. Przy mnie jednak używasz tego bardziej jako obrony. Sarkazm.

Gwiżdżąc, Louis pokiwał głową. – Prawdziwy psycholog.

\- Jestem poważny, Louis. – Harry przewrócił oczami. Louis znów to robił; używał sarkazmu, by ukryć to, co naprawdę miał na myśli – Twoja kolej.

\- Cokolwiek. – Louis wziął kolejny łyk ze swojej szklanki – Jesteś pretensjonalny. Lubisz być niepowtarzalny i utrzymywanie tego pozoru jest dla ciebie ważne. Tak ważne, że w samolocie czytasz analityczne książki, zamiast oglądania głupich filmów. Pewnie oglądasz tylko to, w czym grałeś, inaczej nie jest dla ciebie wystarczające.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, czując się odrobinę zraniony. Wiedział, że nie powinien pozwolić sobie na bycie dotkniętym przez mściwość Louisa, a jednak to bolało być przedstawionym w tak nieprawdziwym świetle – Nie jesteś poważny. To nie to, kim jestem.

Louis spojrzał się na niego, unosząc jedno ramię. – Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć Harry? Lubisz L.A.

\- To właśnie do ciebie dotarło? – Harry wypuścił z siebie nierozbawiony śmiech.

\- Nie. – Louis powiedział po chwili zawahania. Westchnął – Po prostu nie mam pojęcia. Dlatego zapytałem.

Harry rozważył jego odpowiedź. Nie podobało mu się, że Louis myślał o nim tak nisko, jednak nie myślał, że miał zająć się jego zmianą zdania. To on wyciągnął dłoń i próbował załagodzić sytuację. Louis nawet się nie starał.

Odchyliwszy głowę w tył, Harry opróżnił swoją szklankę, a potem wstał i oparł się o blat. Louis obserwował go, jego niebieskie oczy nagle wyglądały jak szare i nawet nie w połowie tak jasno, jak wtedy, gdy Harry do niego dołączył. Była za nimi niepewność, coś co Harry widział tylko raz, kiedy wyszli razem na czerwony dywan.  
Wyciągnął wtedy dłoń do Louisa, ale tym razem tego nie zrobi.

\- Właśnie, że masz, Louis. – Harry powiedział, odkładając szklankę – Masz pojęcie. I jest to coś, co wymyśliłeś sobie jeszcze zanim w ogóle mnie poznałeś. Nawet nie próbujesz zobaczyć, czy coś za tym się kryje.

Usta Louisa przyjęły kształt cienkiej linii, ale nie odpowiedział. Jeśli miał coś do powiedzenia, Harry na to nie czekał. Natomiast obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do pokoju.

+++

Louis jęknął, gdy obok jego łóżka zadzwonił telefon. Przewlókł się i chwycił słuchawkę, odbierając burknięciem.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson. To twoja pobudka.

Louis mruknął na zgodę, wciąż niegotowy, by otworzyć oczy.

\- Czy jest coś, czego pan potrzebuje? – kobieta na drugim końcu linii zapytała.

\- Nie, dziękuję. – Louis odpowiedział, zmuszając się, by usiąść.

\- Śniadanie będzie za pół godziny, proszę pana. – przypomniała mu przyjacielskim tonem – Miłego dnia.

Połączenie zostało przerwane po tym jak Louis powiedział „nawzajem”. Odchylił głowę i wzruszył ramionami, zanim odłożył telefon. Ziewnął, pocierając oczy, zastanawiając się, czy przespał więcej niż dwie godziny.

Pod prysznicem, westchnął, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Po tym jak Harry wyszedł z baru, Louis został na jeszcze jednym drinku. Myślał o słowach Harry’ego w kółko i w kółko, będąc świadomym, że miał rację.

Miał też rację wtedy, kiedy powiedział, że Louis był dumny. To jego duma nie pozwalała mu na zrobienie kroku w kierunku Harry’ego, na przyznanie, że był uparty i był w błędzie. To właśnie nie pozwoliło mu spać w nocy, dziwnie świadom tego, co czekało na niego rano.

Nie był w stanie nawet powiedzieć, dlaczego był wkurzony na Harry’ego. Po prostu było w nim coś, co drażniło Louisa, coś co dostało się pod jego skórę i sprawiło, że chciał zwijać się z dyskomfortu. Louis nie potrafił tego nazwać, nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale też nie potrafił tego ignorować.

Zapukano do jego drzwi, kiedy zakładał sweter przez głowę. Kelner przyniósł dwie tace i Louis zmarszczył brwi, zanim zauważył Barbarę. Wyglądała świeżo i wypoczęcie, podążając do środka za kelnerem.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou. – powiedziała, odkładając małą torbę – Pomyślałam, że zajmę się twoim makijażem i wystylizuję cię. Jak to brzmi?

\- Co Harry na to powie? – Louis zapytał, mierząc jej torbę wzrokiem.

\- Da mi to czas na śniadanie. – odpowiedział Harry, również wchodząc do pokoju. Miał górną część włosów zaplątaną w koka i miał założone ciemne dżinsy i niebieską koszulę. Miała ona jakieś białe wzory, których Louis nie mógł określić.

Louis obserwował go jak opadł na duże łóżko, zabierając jedną z tac z szafki nocnej. Odwracając się z powrotem do Barbary, Louis wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na krześle, które zdążyła przeciągnąć.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Harry’ego, który wygodnie rozsiadł się na łóżku, jedząc owoce. Ptaki, Louis pomyślał. Wzorami na koszuli Harry’ego były ptaki.

\- Serio, Styles? – Louis zapytał, nie będąc w stanie ukryć rozbawienia w głosie – Owoce na śniadanie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kolejny kawałek jabłka – Problem?

\- Utrzymuje twój wizerunek. – Louis powiedział.

\- Cieszę się, że mój wizerunek jest nienaruszony. – Harry położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej i zabrał swój kubek.

Przewróciwszy oczami, Louis odwrócił się i pozwolił Barbarze zająć się jego mokrymi włosami. Wgniatała już coś w pasma włosów i cicho chichotała.

\- Co jest tak zabawne? – Louis zapytał.

\- Wasza dwójka – odpowiedziała – Wciąż się sprzeczacie.

\- Jak stare małżeństwo – zaznaczył Harry – Udoskonaliliśmy tę grę.

\- Nic nie udoskonaliliście – Barbara powiedziała, wyciągając suszarkę – Jesteście w tym najgorsi. Będę zaskoczona, jeśli dzisiaj to kupią.

Włączyła suszarkę, a Louis przełknął z trudnością, znów czuł niepewność. Miała rację. Nikt nie kupi ich gry, jeśli będą utrzymywać to tak, jak teraz. Między nimi nie było nic przyjacielskiego, nie mówiąc już o uczuciach.

W ciszy Louis pozwolił jej zrobić mu makijaż, próbując wymyślić coś do powiedzenia Harry’emu. Coś, co załagodzi ich spór i pozwoli na to, że wywiady będą mniej niezręczne. Niestety nie miał pojęcia, co mogłoby to być.

\- Okej, z tobą w porządku. – Barbara powiedziała, klepiąc go po ramieniu – Zjedz śniadanie. Ja zajmę się Harrym.

Louis wstał z krzesła i zobaczył, że Harry zsuwa się z łóżka. Zostawił tacę na kołdrze Louisa, wyciągając gumkę z włosów. Jego loki luźno opadły, a Louis poczuł puls pod swoją skórą, to irytujące dygotanie.

Usiadłszy na łóżku, Louis wziął swoją tacę i znalazł ciasto, tosty, dżem i kawę. – Co to za rodzaj śniadania?

\- We Włoszech podają śniadanie na słodko. – powiedziała mu Barbara.

\- Dlaczego Harry dostał coś innego? – Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na pusty talerz Harry’ego – Nie miał słodkiego śniadania.

\- Bo je zamówiłem? – powiedział Harry.

\- Po prostu to zjedz, Louis. Dostaniesz dobry obiad później. – Barbara przewróciła oczami – Ich śniadanie jest właściwie bardzo dobre.

I Louis będzie potrzebował kawy. Wzdychając, zaczął jeść. Było obrzydliwie słodkie, ale mimo to dobre. Dało mu trochę potrzebnej energii.

Barbara wyszła, po tym jak skończyła układać włosy Harry’ego, zostawiając ich samych. Julia miała przyjść lada moment, by zarządzać wywiadami. To nie zostawiało ich samych na długo, lecz Louis miał nadzieję, że Julia pojawi się jeszcze, gdy była tu Barbara.

\- Czy powinienem przynieść okulary przeciwsłoneczne? – Harry zapytał, gdy usiadł na kanapie z jednym ramieniem na oparciu.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, powoli podchodząc. – Twoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne?

\- Pewnie myślisz, że jestem tym typem osoby, która nosi okulary w ciemnych pomieszczeniach. – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by zaspokoić mój wizerunek.

\- Czy ty się ze mnie naśmiewasz? – Louis uniósł brew.

\- Powiedziałbym, że jest odwrotnie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, krzyżując nogi.  
Louis usiadł obok niego, podciągając rękawy swetra. – Jesteś małym gówniarzem, wiesz o tym, Styles?

Harry uśmiechnął się głupawo i wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, sprawiając, że skóra Louisa znów go drażniła. Wciąż nie znalazł sposobu, aby to zatrzymać.

\- To ma się zbyt dobrze, co do twojego spojrzenia na mnie, czyż nie? – Harry zapytał, przechylając głowę.

\- Czy się zamkniesz? – Louis przybliżył się, zaciskając jedną dłoń na ręku Harry’ego.

To skłoniło Harry’ego do zareagowania, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta się otworzyły. Louis pochylił się bliżej, spotykając oczy Harry’ego, trzymał jego spojrzenie. Harry też się patrzył i Louis po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, że jego oczy były zielone; ciemnozielone, z dosypką bursztynu.

Kiedy Harry mrugnął, jego powieki drgnęły, a spojrzenie opadło, Louis się odsunął. Wypuścił powietrze, którego nie był świadom, że trzymał. Odwinął palce z ręki Harry’ego, jego skóra paliła w miejscu, w którym dotykali się.

\- Rozumiem, okej? – Louis powiedział, jego własny głos brzmiał tępo w jego uszach – Myliłem się. I chciałem się mylić.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami. Pokiwał powolnie i otworzył usta, ale drzwi zostały otwarte i wparowała Julia.

\- Okej, chłopaki, jesteśmy gotowi, by zacząć. – powiedziała, radośniej niż zwykle – Pierwszy wywiad jest za pięć minut.

Louis odskoczył, robiąc przerwę między nimi. Odchrząknął i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Harry poruszył się obok niego, splatając palce na kolanie.

Dwie pokojówki weszły do środka; jedna zabrała tace, druga pościeliła łóżko Louisa. Trzecia weszła, by umieścić nową tacę z trzema szklankami i butelką wody na stole przed nimi.

Julia podeszła do nich, odchylając głowę i marszcząc brwi. – Straciliście głosy?

\- Jesteśmy gotowi. – Harry powiedział. Wziął głęboki wdech, a Louis poczuł jego spięcie; to samo spięcie, które spoczywało na jego własnych barkach.

\- Pierwsze jest Kiss Kiss Italia. – Julia powiedziała im, najwyraźniej zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi.

Kiss Kiss, Louis powtórzył w głowie, nie będąc pewnym, czy uważał to za zabawne, czy było to dziwaczne. Prawie pocałował Harry’ego Stylesa, właśnie tutaj, dotarło do niego. Jego gardło zacisnęło się i musiał zmusić się, aby nie spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Macie dziesięć minut z nimi, zanim przyślę następnych. – Julia kontynuowała z oczami przyklejonymi do listy na jej podkładce – Jakieś pytania?

Milion. Louis miał milion pytań, ale nie sądził, że Julia była odpowiednią osobą, by na nie odpowiedzieć. Powoli potrząsnął głową.

\- Świetnie. Będę tutaj, więc żadnych zmartwień. – zajęła miejsce z boku, podkładka i długopis w gotowości.

Kobieta została wprowadzona do środka, przywitała ich potrząśnięciem dłoni, przedstawiając się jako Giulia.

\- Proste. – Harry powiedział, wdzięcznie trzymając jej dłoń chwilę dłużej, niż to potrzebne – Giulia.

Zachichotała, a Louis potrząsnął nieco głową, dźgając Harry’ego w bok. – Skończyłeś?

\- Oh, nie chciałam sprawić, że staniesz się zazdrosny. – przeprosiła uroczym akcentem.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. – Louis ją zapewnił, uśmiechając się tak słodko jak tylko potrafił – Nie jestem.

\- Trzymajcie się pytań, proszę. – Julia im przypomniała.

\- Okej, jasne. – Giulia odłożyła telefon z włączonym dyktafonem. Przywitała ich jeszcze raz, przedstawiając ich dwójkę i film, który mają promować.

Louis zapominał o tym czasem. Zapominał, że chodziło o film, a nie ich związek. Ostatnie tygodnie sprawiły, że czuł się, jakby to, co naprawdę promowali, było nieprawdziwą miłosną historią między Harrym a nim.

\- Jak pracowało wam się razem nad filmem? – zapytała, z oczami przeskakującymi między Harrym i Louisem.

\- Dobrze. – Harry powiedział, spoglądając na Louisa – W zasadzie to nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu scen razem.

\- Widać to w zwiastunie filmu. – Giulia zgodziła się – Czy wasze dwie historie są podobne?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – Louis odpowiedział – Widzisz co dzieje się z dzieckiem z dwóch różnych perspektyw. Jednym z nich jest więzień, który chce ocalić dziecko, a drugi to oficer, który wie, że nie może go uratować.

\- Czy spotykają się, w którymś momencie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ich losy są połączone. W jaki jednak sposób, to ujawni film, kiedy go zobaczysz.  
Zaśmiała się, kiwając na ogólną odpowiedź Harry’ego. – Jak się poznaliście? Na planie?  
\- Na jednej z pierwszych prób, tak. – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, widział jak kiwa delikatnie, jakby wskazywał Louisowi, że ma kontynuować – Mieliśmy coś w rodzaju próby postaci.  
\- I była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? – Giulia zapytała z zawiadackim błyskiem w oku.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie. – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się. Zaskoczyło to Louisa, gdy sięgnął po jego dłoń – Stało się to bardziej stopniowo.

\- Louis, jakie są najlepsze trzy rzeczy w Harrym? – zapytała potem i serce Louisa zatrzymało się na moment.

Nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Odchrząkując, splótł palce z tymi Harry’ego, zyskując trochę czasu przez uśmiechnięcie się do niego. – Po pierwsze, jest intelektualistą. Czyta książki, o których nigdy nie słyszałem i pewnie bym ich nie zrozumiał. Po drugie, żyje zdrowo. Je owoce i sałatki cały czas i dużo ćwiczy. – Louis nie miał pojęcia czy była to prawda. Powiedział to na podstawie tych mięśni, które widział zeszłej nocy. Musiały być zbudowane dzięki pracowitemu treningowi.  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho, potrząsając głową. Wyglądał na prawdziwie dotkniętego, a Louis wewnętrznie bił brawo jego grze aktorskiej. Nic z tego, co Louis powiedział, było czymś pozytywnym, co widział w Harrym.

Musiało być coś jeszcze. Cokolwiek w nim, co Louis mógł obrócić w coś pozytywnego. Powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu do głowy. – Jego oczy. Jego oczy mają najrzadszy kolor.

\- To słodkie. – Giulia zagruchała.

Przez chwilę Harry patrzył się na niego z intensywnością, a Louis nawet nie śmiał spojrzeć w jego kierunku. Odchrząknął zamiast tego i dodał – Szkoda, że cały czas chowa je za okularami.

Harry parsknął na to, dobrze świadomy, do czego nawiązywał Louis. Giulia jednak nie wiedziała o co chodzi, jednak najwyraźniej jej to nie przeszkadzało.

\- I Harry, co sprawia, że Louis jest tak dobrym aktorem? – zapytała.

Naprawdę wybrała najlepsze pytania dla nich. Louis nie sądził, że Harry mógł wymyślić na to odpowiedź. Myślał o Louisie jako amatorze, o kłamcy, o kimś, kto należał do nisko położonych produkcji.

\- Jest wszechstronny. – Harry odpowiedział, jego niepewność prawie niezauważalna – Dostarcza zarówno role komediowe, jak i te poważne. Jednak zostaje częściej wybierany do tych komediowych. Z jakiegoś powodu. Ma swoją siłę skupioną na tym, co myślę, że pasuje do niego lepiej.

Zostań na swoim torze było tym, co naprawdę powiedział. Louis wymusił uśmiech, kiedy Giulia znów zagruchała, oczywiście zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi.

\- Czy mogę poprosić was o wiadomość dla słuchaczy? – zapytała potem.

Po tym zrobili zdjęcie razem dla twitterowego konta stacji, Giulia usiadła pomiędzy nimi z ramionami wokół Harry’ego i Louisa. Zniknęła tak prędko jak się pokazała.

\- Poszło całkiem dobrze, prawda? – Julia zapytała, zapisując coś – Następne są same stacje radiowe. Wywiady dla telewizji zaczynają się po obiedzie.

Co znaczyło, że ciężka część nadchodziła. Przed kamerami będą musieli być jeszcze bardziej przekonujący. Louis nie był pewny, czy będzie w stanie to zrobić. Czuł, że ten pierwszy był już masakrą. W jaki sposób miał przekonać ludzi, że lubił – a co dopiero kochał – Harry’ego Stylesa w ten sposób?

Harry pił swoją wodę, wyglądając na cichego i spokojnego. Ale kiedy Louis przyjrzał się bardziej, dostrzegł spięcie, dostrzegł dyskomfort. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego, że nie był w tym sam. Harry męczył się tak samo jak on.

Przez jakiś dziwny powód nie uspokajało to Louisa.

+++

Harry czuł się martwy po tym jak ostatnia ekipa wyszła. Zabrał jedną z poduszek i przytulił ją do siebie, będąc gotowym, by zasnąć w tym miejscu. Ziewnął, nie martwiąc się o to, by zakryć usta.

\- Nie spałeś dobrze? - Oli zapytał, zajmując miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw.

Louis poszedł do łazienki, a Julia zajęta była mówieniem technikom gdzie rozłożyć ich sprzęt. Mieli kolejną rundę wywiadów rano, zanim pojadą do Barcelony.

\- Wciąż zmęczony po locie. – Harry zdecydował się odpowiedzieć. Nie musiał wiedzieć, że stracił sen przez Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Przyniosą waszą kolację lada chwila. – Oli wskazał na ludzi wciąż zajętych kamerami – Jak tylko ci wyjdą.

Harry pokiwał, nie przejmując się zbytnio. Chciał tylko wrócić do swojego pokoju i opaść na łóżko. Kolacja jednak również brzmiała jak miód na jego uszy. Był wygłodniały i nie miał nic przeciwko zjedzeniu czegoś przed pójściem do spania.

Louis wrócił, wyglądając na wykończonego. Pocierał oko jedną dłonią, drugą odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Harry nie zauważył wcześniej, ale jego sweter wyglądał na całkiem za duży.

Kolacja została podana na wózku, kilka talerzy i misek na tacach. Pyszny zapach dotarł do Harry’ego i obserwując jak Louis lustrował miski, próbował zmusić się do wstania z kanapy.

\- Oli? – Julia zapytała gdzieś za nimi – Idziesz?

Wstając, Oli przyciągnął Louisa do uścisku. – Dobrze odpocznij, okej?

Louis przytaknął, chowając na chwilę twarz w ramieniu Oliego. Potem go puścił i opadł obok Harry’ego. Pachniał jak hotelowe mydło, a jego włosy wyglądały jak istny bałagan.

Kiedy usłyszał zamknięcie drzwi, Harry zamknął oczy i wypuścił ciężki wydech. – To było męczące.

Louis mruknął na zgodę.

\- Umieram z głodu.

\- Ja też. – Louis wstał ponownie i wrócił z dwoma talerzami, trzymając jeden dla Harry’ego.

\- Dzięki. – Harry zamknął oczy z pierwszym kęsem. Włoskie jedzenie naprawdę było czymś więcej.

\- Prawda. – Louis zgodził się, a do Harry’ego dotarło, że powiedział to na głos.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy, obydwoje pochłaniali swoje dania. Louis zdjął buty i wsunął stopy pod sobą. Wyglądał w ten sposób na rozluźnionego i czującego się komfortowo.

\- Oli. – Harry powiedział, kiedy jego talerz był pusty – Wygląda na całkiem bliskiego tobie.

Louis pokiwał. – Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły.

\- Więc jest częścią twojego domu. – Harry myślał o tym, jak chciałby mieć część swojego domu ze sobą – To całkiem mądre.

Wzruszając ramionami, Louis również opróżnił swój talerz i odłożył go na stół. – Nie jest raczej stworzony do tej pracy. Ale próbuje i czuję się rozważniejszy, mając go obok. Jeśli to w ogóle ma sens.

\- Nie jest Paulem. – Harry zgodził się – Ale myślę, że naprawdę się o ciebie troszczy.

Louis mruknął. – To prawda. Lubi mnie za to, kim jestem. To nie zdarza się już tak często w tych czasach.

Harry położył stopy na stole, odchylając głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego głowa spoczywała na oparciu kanapy. Odsłoniło to jego szyję, jego profil wyraźnie kontrastował z przyćmionym światłem lampy za nim.

\- Nie ma zbyt wielu osób do zaufania, prawda? – Harry zapytał.

\- Szczególnie po ujawnieniu się. – Louis powiedział. Zaplótł ramiona wokół siebie, jakby było mu zimno – Próbują zbliżyć się dla historii. Nie masz wystarczająco ostrożności.

Harry mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie jak to było. Nigdy nie musiał publicznie ujawniać się i może było to nie w porządku oceniać Louisa za sposób w jaki to zrobił. Ilość uwagi, którą dostał za ujawnienie się pewnie nie była czymś, o co prosił.

\- To dlatego zostałeś aktorem? – Harry wyjrzał za okno, nie będąc pewnym, czy chciał widzieć reakcję Louisa – Bo już udawałeś, że jesteś kimś innym?

Louis był cicho przez chwilę. Usiadł i zmienił pozycję, patrząc teraz na Harry’ego. – Może trochę. Zawsze lubiłem aktorstwo w szkole i czułem, że mam do tego talent. W końcu oszukiwałem wszystkich wokół – łącznie ze sobą – przez lata. I nikt niczego nie podejrzewał.

Harry czuł, że mógł się z tym porównywać. Sam kłamał o tym, kim był przez długi czas. Jedyną różnicą było to, że zrobił krok, by ściągnąć tę maskę trochę wcześniej niż Louis.

\- Nie sądzę jednak, że był to jedyny powód. – Louis kontynuował, spuszczając wzrok. Wyglądał blado w sztucznym świetle pokoju – Doszedłem to tego, że to jak obraz. Ludzie malują to, co chcą widzieć, kim chcą być. A ja zrozumiałem, że nie muszę być malarzem, mogę być obrazem.

Harry odchylił głowę, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Obrazem?

\- Ludzie malują to, czego pragną i o czym marzą. To niezła myśl, że mogę pozwolić im na namalowanie mnie w milionie różnych marzeń. Mogą wybrać to, kim chcą, abym był.

\- A ty kim chcesz być? – Harry zapytał – Czy to się nie liczy?

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, wzdrygając lekko. – Mogę wybrać z tych obrazów i być wersją, która podoba mi się najbardziej.

\- Czy to nie jest po prostu ucieczka od tego, kim naprawdę jesteś? – Harry zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej. Sposób, w jaki Louis to opisał, był romantyczny. Bardzo romantyczny pogląd na aktora. Jednak bardzo daleki od rzeczywistości.

\- Znów stajesz się psychoanalitykiem, Styles? – Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Harry parsknął. – To ty jesteś tym, który porównuje siebie do obrazu, Tomlinson.

Louis zaśmiał się delikatnie i Harry wziął to za znak, że był zbyt zmęczony, by się kłócić. Jeśli Harry miał być szczery, sam był zbyt zmęczony i nawet jeśli tylko połowa z tych rzeczy, które powiedział Louis miała sens, to wciąż dało Harry’emu trochę rozeznania. Czuł, jakby Louis dzisiaj otworzył się dla niego po raz pierwszy i to było zwycięstwo.

\- Będzie łatwiej, prawda? – Louis zapytał i wyrwał Harry’eo z myśli.

\- Co? – Harry zapytał.

\- Wywiady. – Louis wstał z kanapy i podszedł do łóżka – Wydaje mnie się, że większość z nich dzisiaj była niezręczna, ale polepszymy się w tym, prawda?

Harry obserwował go i zarumienił się, gdy Louis zdjął sweter. Szybko też wstał z kanapy. – Pytania będą się powtarzać. Poprawimy się w odpowiadaniu na nie.

\- Mam nadzieję. – Louis wymamrotał. Wrócił z założoną koszulką – Deser? – zapytał, mierząc pozostałe jedzenie na wózku.

\- Nie, dzięki. – Harry odpowiedział, uśmiechając się słabo – Nie chcę zniszczyć mojego zdrowego żywienia.

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale również niczego nie wziął.

\- Myślę, że pójdę już do łóżka. – Harry wziął swoje buty i wydostał swoją kartę z tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Louis podążył za nim. – Hej – powiedział, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi.

Harry odwrócił się, zaskoczony tym, jak blisko za nim stał Louis. Ich klatki piersiowe zderzyły się i Harry prędko zrobił krok w tył. Louis zakopał dłonie w kieszeniach i opuścił wzrok na podłogę.

\- Miałem na myśli, to co powiedziałem dziś rano.

Harry pochylił głowę. – Co masz na myśli?

Louis spojrzał krótko w górę na Harry’ego. – Byłem kutasem wczoraj wieczorem. Próbowałeś nam to ułatwić, a ja kompletnie cię zamknąłem.

Zaskoczony Harry nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. – Jest- jest w porządku.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, unosząc jedno ramię. – Dzięki.

Brutalnie szczery, pomyślał Harry i wpuścił powietrze do swoich płuc. Louis mógł być brutalnie szczery. Było to trudniejsze do przyjęcia niż jego sarkastyczna, obronna część. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć.

Czas zatrzymał się na moment. Harry chciał sięgnąć do niego, chciał znaleźć odpowiednie słowa do powiedzenia. Louis wyglądał delikatnie, na małego, jego ciało rozświetlone przez małą lampę po drugiej stronie pokoju, jego włosy w bałaganie, skóra blada.

Podniósł głowę i było coś w jego oczach, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego; blask, coś odważnego, coś psotnego. – Nie usprawiedliwiam cię jednak z reszty gówna – powiedział, nagle wracając do jego normalnej strony. Dumnej, nieustraszonej, bezczelnej. – Tylko żebyś wiedział, Styles.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. – Nie myślałem, że zrobiłbyś to.

\- Obydwoje musimy sprawić, że będzie to działać i ja zrobię moją część. – Louis skrzyżował ramiona – A ty musisz zrobić swoją.

\- Cokolwiek jest potrzebne. – Harry się zgodził. Odwrócił się ponownie, wciąż uśmiechając się do siebie – Dobranoc, Louis.

\- Do zobaczenia rano. – Louis powiedział, zamykając drzwi za Harrym.

Tej nocy Harry zasnął natychmiastowo, jego umysł wciąż zagmatwany, ale nie w ten sam sposób, jak to było poprzedniej nocy. To nie był dobry dzień, ale przynajmniej teraz pracowali na ten sam cel.

Zamiast tego, śnił o Louisie łapiącym jego rękę ciepłymi, smukłymi palcami, jego czysto niebieskich oczach, morzu, w którym Harry zatopił się i nie mógł się wydostać. Louisie stojącym blisko za nim i ich klatkach dotykających się, gdy Harry się obrócił, zostawiając ogień, który nie chciał zgasnąć.

To był kompletnie inny rodzaj problemu, który Harry miał w swojej głowie.


	5. heavy damage

\- Szkoda, że nie mogliśmy być tutaj podczas sezonu świątecznego. – Harry powiedział, kiedy przygotowywali się do wylotu z Berlina – Niemieckie targi świąteczne są czymś więcej.

Louis mruknął na zgodę, patrząc na padający na zewnątrz deszcz. Przez dwa dni, które spędzili w Berlinie ciągle padało. Louis nie myślał, że będzie inaczej w Londynie. Jednak Londynowi deszcz pasował bardziej niż Berlinowi.

W samolocie Louis usiadł obok Oli’ego, a Harry i Barbara za nimi.

\- Robisz postępy. – Oli powiedział, zapinając pas – Obydwoje robicie.

Louis uśmiechnął się leniwie. – Zgaduję.

Poprawili się. Po Rzymie zawarli coś w rodzaju rozejmu. Obydwoje trzymali się końcówki ich kontraktów i brali to udawanie na poważnie. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że dogadywali się lepiej niż wcześniej. Był to rozejm, nic więcej.

Harry wciąż irytował Louisa. Tego pierwszego poranka w Rzymie, Louis stracił głowę na sekundę – sekundę, w której myślał, że irytacja mogłaby zostać wymazana poprzez całowanie Harry’ego. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Harry był atrakcyjny, ale nie tłumaczyło to tego potknięcia.

Louis próbował zablokować to z jego pamięci i zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek się wydarzyło. Moment złudzenia. Rozum Louisa znów był czysty.

Przez większość czasu, cokolwiek.

W Barcelonie mieli trochę czasu, by zobaczyć miasto. Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis tu przyjeżdżał, zakochiwał się w nim jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądało na to, że Harry’emu również się podobało. Był zafascynowany każdym jednym szczegółem miasta.

Zostali wysłani na randkę do domu Gudiego, by upewnić się, że byli widziani. Dużo ludzi zrobiło zdjęcia i zapytało ich o autografy. Jak im powiedziano, zastosowali się do każdej prośby i grali zakochanych przez cały czas.

Miało to też swoje dobre strony. Louis zrozumiał, że trzymanie czyjejś dłoni było czymś, co chciał naprawdę. Jak tyko wydostanie się z tego kontraktu, znajdzie kogoś, w kim się zakocha i będzie mógł trzymać się za ręce. Całować. Przytulać. Uprawiać seks.

Boże, tęsknił za seksem. Minęło tak długo odkąd ostatni raz dzielił łóżko z kimś, kto nie był jedną z jego sióstr. Chciał tego gorąca i tej pasji – wszystkiego. Nie ujawnił się po to, by z powrotem być wkopanym w kąt, gdzie musiał obserwować, zamiast działać.

Wszystko czego chciał to szansa na coś prawdziwego i stałego. Może musiał pobawić się jeszcze trochę, zanim znajdzie tego odpowiedniego, ale Boże, miał nadzieję, że ten odpowiedni miał zamiar pojawić się prędko. Louis nie chciał już bawić się.

Pomyślał o zdjęciu, które zrobili w Paryżu. Harry narzekał, że jest zbyt obciachowe, a Louis tylko myślał o tym, że pewnego dnia chciałby wrócić do apartamentu z widokiem na wieżę Eiffla i zrobić takie prawdziwe zdjęcie z tym, którego kochał.

Był romantykiem, oceniajcie go.

Oli zrobił im zdjęcie na balkonie w apartamencie Harry’ego, plecami do aparatu, z ramionami Harry’ego owiniętymi wokół talii Louisa i światłami miasta oświetlającymi ich sylwetki oraz wieżą Eiffla jasną i piękną w oddali. Harry umieścił je na swoim Instagramie z czarnobiałym efektem.

Julia była zachwycona. Ich związek był na wszystkich językach w Hollywood i w każdym serwisie informacyjnym na świecie. Żaden z poprzednich udawanych związków Harry’ego nie miał takiego rozgłosu jak ten. Każdy był zainteresowany i im obydwóm przybyło fanów. Powstały nawet internetowe społeczności zadedykowane ich związkowi.

Znaczyło to, że cokolwiek zrobili, nie było tylko nędzną próbą, by przekonać ludzi. Louis widział komentarze pod zdjęciem z Harrym, które udostępnił i komentarze pod zdjęciem Harry’ego z Paryża. Wszyscy mówili jak to Harry w końcu skończył z udawanymi związkami i nareszcie znalazł coś prawdziwego.

Co dziwne, sprawiło to, że Louis czuł się źle z myślą o zawiedzeniu ich. Zrozumieją, że wszystko to było jedynie fikcją, że zostali oszukani po raz kolejny. Z drugiej jednak strony, pewnie nawet się nie przejmą i skupią się na jakiejś innej ekscytującej rzeczy, która wydarzy się w Hollywood.

\- Masz wywiady przez cały poniedziałek. – powiedział Oli, przeglądając w telefonie – Właśnie dostałem potwierdzenie od kierowcy. Odbiorą cię o szóstej.

Louis przytaknął, zostawiając informację z tyłu głowy. Będzie miał całą niedzielę na przyzwyczajenie się do strefy czasowej i trochę zasłużonego wolnego czasu dla siebie.

Po tym tygodniu Louis nie mógł doczekać się, by być samym na więcej niż godzinę. Bycie zawsze otoczonym ludźmi było dla niego męczące. Nie mógł doczekać cię, by spędzić leniwy dzień na kanapie, oglądając telewizję i jedząc śmieciowe jedzenie przez cały dzień.

Samolot wystartował, a Louis zamknął oczy. Potem Oli zniknął, by ustalić coś z Julią kilka rzędów za nim. Miał właśnie posłuchać muzyki, kiedy Harry opadł na zwolnionym przez Oli’ego miejscu.

Louis uniósł na niego brew.

 - Rozmawiałem znów z Julią. – Harry powiedział, bawiąc się rąbkiem koszulki – O weekendzie.

O tym cholernym weekendzie. Louis zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. – Co z nim?

\- Jeśli ja- Harry przerwał, by odchrząknąć – W związku z tym, że będę towarzyszył ci z twoją rodziną, nie będę miał w ogóle szansy na zobaczenie się z moją podczas naszego pobytu w Anglii.

\- To gównianie. – Louis wymamrotał, spoglądając na Harry’ego.

\- Julia powiedziała, że jeśli się zgodzisz, moglibyśmy jechać do mojego domu w niedzielę, zamiast wracania prosto do Londynu. – Harry przestał bawić się i splótł palce – Tylko na obiad, czy coś.

Nie było mowy, aby Louis mógł odmówić Harry’emu. Jak bardzo wkurzał Louisa i jak bardzo nie mógł go znieść, tak wiedział, że Harry pewnie bywał w domu jeszcze rzadziej niż Louis. Byli w Anglii tylko na kilka dni, zanim mieli przenieść się do Oslo i było to sprawiedliwie, danie szansy Harry’emu na zobaczenie się ze swoją rodziną.

\- Chce żebyśmy jechali razem? – zapytał, kiedy spostrzegł, że Harry patrzył na niego w oczekiwaniu.

\- Powiedziała, że mogą zrobić nam zdjęcia z moją rodziną. – Harry odwrócił wzrok – Byłaby to dobra okazja.

\- Czy twoja rodzina się z tym zgadza? – Louis wydymał usta.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Zgaduję, że to dla nich w porządku, tak samo jak dla twojej rodziny jest w porządku to, że przyjeżdżam do ich domu.

By go nagrać i zrobić zdjęcia, które udostępnią na portalach społecznościowych, by sprzedać romans piękny jak z obrazka. Louis nie znosił tego, że rodziny też były w to wmieszane. Ustawka szła tak dobrze, że Julia wpadła na milion pomysłów na to jak sprzedać to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jasne. – Louis powiedział, wzruszając ramionami i obracając się z powrotem do okna – Nie chciałbym zatrzymywać cię od rodziny.

Harry głośno odetchnął. – Dziękuję.

Louis tylko wzdrygnął ramionami, ale nie obrócił się. Czekał, aż Harry ponownie wstał, by udać się z powrotem na swoje miejsce, a potem rozkurczył pięści.

Tyle z całego dnia dla siebie.

 

+++

Harry spojrzał na dom przed nimi, kiedy Louis zatrzymał samochód. Był ogromny, miał trzy piętra z tego co Harry zauważył, i wielkie podwórko wokół.

\- To właśnie to – Louis powiedział i wyszedł z samochodu – To mój dom.

Jazda tutaj była udręką. Harry z reguły lubi długie jazdy, ale z Louisem była to nieskończona walka o stacje radiowe, ciężka cisza i ciągnące się godziny. W pewien sposób cieszył się, że w końcu tu dotarli. Jednak obawiał się tego, co miało nadejść. Jeśli rodzina Louisa była podobna do niego, będzie musiał powielić to doświadczenie z jazdy.

Louis wyciągał już ich torby z bagażnika, odkładając je obok samochodu. Harry westchnął ciężko i opuścił siedzenie pasażera, oferując pomoc.

\- Po prostu weź to, co twoje. – Louis powiedział i zabrał swoje torby.

Harry w ciszy posłuchał i podążył za Louisem do przedniego wejścia. Jego żołądek obracał się w nerwach, kiedy Louis zadzwonił do drzwi. Ten weekend potencjalnie mógł stać się jego dwoma najgorszymi dniami w życiu.

Drzwi otwarły się i Harry spiął się, wstrzymując wdech. Może po prostu go nie zauważą.

\- Lou – dziewczyna przy drzwiach pisnęła i od razu rzuciła się na niego. Nie miała więcej niż piętnaście lat, Harry pomyślał. Jej włosy były długie i upięte w koka na czubku głowy.

Louis pochylił się nieco, by się z nią zrównać. Przyciągnął ją blisko i lekko zakołysał. Wyglądało to na pełne uczucia, ani trochę nie wymuszone. Łączyło ich dużo miłości, Harry mógł to powiedzieć z samego sposobu ich przywitania. Brat i siostra, idealny obrazek.

Za moment już jej nie było, śpiesząc do środka. Louis podążył za nią z czymś w rodzaju delikatnego, ciepłego śmiechu, którego Harry wcześniej u niego nie słyszał. Patrząc przez ramię, Louisowi zdało się przypomnieć o Harrym i wskazał, aby szedł za nim.

Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi, a dziewczynka wróciła, przemykając obok niego, by wbiec po schodach, które prowadziły na kolejne piętro. Harry wpatrywał za nią przez chwilę, kiedy kolejna dziewczyna wkroczyła do pomieszczenia. Była starsza od tej pierwszej, a jej włosy ciemniejsze. Była wysoka i o okrągłych kształtach – piękna, młoda kobieta.

\- Spójrzcie, kto nareszcie dotarł do domu. – powiedziała, przytulając Louisa – Tym razem zajęło ci to dłużej.

Louis przytaknął, zakopując twarz w jej szyi. Jego ciało wyglądało na rozluźnione i Harry zauważył, że jego plecy uniosły się, kiedy wziął głęboki wdech. Wyglądało to, jakby Louis zrelaksował się po raz pierwszy od wieków.

Jesteście wcześniej. – Harry oderwał wzrok od Louisa i jego siostry i spostrzegł kobietę wchodzącą do pomieszczenia. Jej włosy były tak samo ciemne i związane. Wyciągnęła swoje dłonie i Harry prawie zakrztusił się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie kierowała się ku Louisowi, a jemu – Ty musisz być Harry.

Harry pokiwał głupio, wyciągając dłoń, by złapać jej. – Miło cię poznać. Dziękuję za gościnę. Wybacz za kłopot.

\- Już, już. – uścisnęła jego dłoń – Nie ma kłopotu, a jeśli ktoś sprawia kłopoty w tym domu, to ten tutaj młody mężczyzna.

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale wyglądał na niesamowicie szczęśliwego, kiedy przytulił swoją matkę. Wyszeptała mu coś na ucho, co sprawiło, że wtulił się w nią jeszcze bardziej. Nagle wyglądał bardzo młodo, z zmarszczkami przy oczach i zarumienionymi policzkami.

\- Jestem Jay. – powiedziała, kiedy Louis ją puścił, znów zwracając się do Harry’ego – I cieszymy się, że tu jesteś, kochanie.

\- Jestem Felicité. – starsza z sióstr Louisa też wyciągnęła do niego dłoń – Jestem wielką fanką.

Tym razem to pewnie było kłamstwo, ale Harry to przyjął, uśmiechając się, gdy wziął jej dłoń – Harry. Dziękuję.

\- Chodźcie. Zostawcie tutaj torby. Zjemy najpierw kolację. – Jay wskazała im, żeby podążyli za nią i Harry pozwolił wszystkim pójść przed nim, zanim się poruszył.

Weszli do kuchni z aneksem. W części jadalnianej stał ogromny stół, a w kuchni młodsza dziewczyna poznana wcześniej stała przy kuchence. Obróciła się, odkładając łyżkę, która trzymała.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, ponieważ jej włosy były teraz zaplątane w warkocz i był pewien, że ubrana była wcześniej w coś ciemnego. Nie widział też jak schodziła na dół. Może były jeszcze jedne schody gdzieś w domu.

Harry zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy przywitała się z Louisem ponownie, zakładając ręce na jego szyi, by uniósł ją lekko. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc nie chciał pytać.

\- Fizzy, nakryłabyś do stołu? – Jay powiedziała, otwierając szafkę.

W tym momencie kolejna osoba weszła do kuchni, przeciskając się obok Harry’ego. Zauważył, że była to dziewczyna z wcześniej, a dziewczyna przy kuchence to jej bliźniaczka. Miała rękach jeszcze mniejsze dziecko, chłopca z długimi kręconymi blond włosami. Zauważył Harry’ego i mrugnął na niego.

Harry nie był pewien, czy był w stanie nadążyć.

\- Phoebe, czy przywitałaś naszego gościa? – zapytała Jay.

Dziewczyna obróciła się i przywitała Harry’ego. – Cześć, jestem Phoebe. Miło cię poznać.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. – Harry odpowiedział, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy miał to na myśli – Jestem Harry.

\- Wiem – powiedziała, poprawiając malucha na rękach – Widziałam cię w paru filmach.

Harry pokiwał głupawo, a Louis zwrócił na niego uwagę po raz pierwszy, kiedy parsknął.

\- To jest Ernest. – Phoebe nadal mówiła, jakby to nie było ani trochę niezręczne – Jest moim bratem.

Harry pochylił się, by być z Ernestem na poziomie oczu. – Cześć Ernest, jestem Harry.

Ernest odchylił głowę, wtulając się bardziej w ramiona Phoebe.

\- Ile ma lat? – Harry zapytał.

\- Kończy dwa w styczniu. – Phoebe odpowiedziała – Są najmłodsi.

\- Są? – Harry przeniósł wzrok z Ernesta na nią ponownie.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ernest i Doris to bliźniaki.

Dwie pary bliźniąt. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się i spojrzał na Jay, upewniając się, że była prawdziwą osobą. Była tam, dyrygując nad obiadem, nie wyglądając na ani trochę speszoną. Tak pewnie właśnie wyglądali superbohaterowie – Jesteście dużą rodziną, prawda?

\- To fajne. – powiedziała Phoebe i obróciła się, by przenieść Ernesta do kojca, który postawiony był obok stołu.

Czując się bezużytecznie, Harry pozostał przy drzwiach, obserwując jak rodzina podążała za czymś, co prawdopodobnie było rutyną. Louis i Felicité nakrywali do stołu, rozmawiając głośno, a Phoebe i jej bliźniaczka nalewały zawartość garnka do misek. Jay przyszła z innego pomieszczenia niosąc butelki.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – Harry zaoferował, wyciągając po butelki.

\- Usiądź, kochanie. – Jay mu powiedziała, odganiając go – Jesteś naszym gościem.

Powtarzała to tak, jakby czekali na jego wizytę. Jakby naprawdę był tutaj mile widziany i nic z tego nie było częścią ustawki. Jakby nie był intruzem.

\- Wybaczcie, Doris trochę marudziła. – kolejny głos powiedział. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył kolejną kobietę wchodzącą do pomieszczenia. Miała długie platynowe włosy i wyglądała na bardzo modnie. Zaniosła rudego malucha, którego miała w ramionach do kojca. Harry domyślił się, że to siostra bliźniaczka Ernesta.

\- Oh, Harry Styles. – kobieta rozpoznała go, podchodząc z wyciągniętą dłonią – Cudownie cię widzieć. Jestem Lottie.

\- Stylistka. – Harry zorientował się, mówiąc to na głos.

\- Cieszę się, że o mnie słyszałeś. – odpowiedziała, wyglądając na rozbawioną.

\- Moja stylistka jest twoją największą fanką. – Harry powiedział jej. Może mógłby przynajmniej załatwić jej kontakt z Barbarą podczas swojego pobytu tutaj.

Lottie odchyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. – Louis mi powiedział.

\- Zrobił to? – Harry spojrzał na Louisa, nie będąc pewnym co myśleć. Nie sądził, że Louis naprawdę powie swojej siostrze o Barbarze, kiedy go o to zapytała. Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak działał umysł Louisa.

\- Na pewno do niej zadzwonię. – Lottie powiedziała, zabierając ramię Harry’ego, by zaprowadzić go do stołu – Nie miałam czasu, by zrobić to w tym tygodniu.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wymamrotał – Będzie zachwycona.

Lottie poklepała go po ramieniu. – Widzę, co robi z tobą, więc zgaduję, że dla mnie też będzie to wygrana.

Hary zaśmiał się. – Miło mi to słyszeć.

\- Podobają mi się te przepaski. – Lottie dotknęła jego włosów, przejeżdżając po zielonej Bandamie, którą miał założoną dzisiaj – Jej pomysł?

\- Wszystko jej. – Harry potwierdził – Próbuję je zapuścić.

\- Będą ci pasować. – Lottie usiadła, wskazując na krzesło obok, by Harry również usiadł – Masz piękne loczki.

\- Nie interesują go dziewczyny, Lotts. – Louis powiedział, siadając naprzeciw Harry’ego. Wziął butelkę wody i napełnił szklankę Harry’ego. – Marnujesz swój czas.

\- Nie próbowałam go poderwać. – Lottie przewróciła oczami – Tylko stwierdzałam to, co oczywiste. Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś nie zauważył.

\- Też lubię twoje włosy. – powiedziała Phoebe. Położyła dwie miski na stole, zanim usiadła obok Harry’ego.

Louis potrząsnął głową i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, jasno nie zgadzając się ze swoimi siostrami. Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego tak natarczywie próbował być niemiły dla niego. Jego rodzina wyglądała na miłą i gościnną. Jeśli żywili do niego taką urazę, jak Louis, nie pokazywali tego. Louis był jedynym zdeterminowanym, by wszystko było niezręczne.

Kiedy każdy już siedział, Harry obserwował jak tworzył się chaos, kilka dłoni sięgających do stołu w różnych kierunkach. Phoebe i jej bliźniaczka – Daisy, jak dowiedział się Harry w tym właśnie momencie – kłóciły się o talerz z serem, Louis kroił makaron dla najmłodszych, które już sięgały go z talerzy, Felicité zapytała Jay, by podała jej chleb.

\- Harry – Jay powiedziała, kiedy zauważyła, że obserwuje zamiast jeść – Częstuj się.

Harry zrobił, co mu polecono i napełnił swój talerz. Mimo, że wszyscy jedli, przy stole nie zrobiło się cicho. Harry natomiast odniósł wrażenie, że głośność jedynie się podniosła. Kilka rozmów toczyło się i Harry nie miał pojęcia za którą podążać.

\- Wybacz, Harry – Jay powiedziała, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę – Nie zawsze jest tak chaotycznie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Podoba mi się. Dzieci są cudowne.

\- Zwykle są. – Jay mrugnęła – Mój syn natomiast nie jest dziś zbyt cudowny.

Louis uniósł na nią brwi i położył dłoń na głowie Ernesta. – Tylko dlatego, że je swój makaron rękoma, mamo? Daj chłopakowi żyć.

Jay nie wyglądała na wzruszoną. – Bardzo śmieszne, Lou.

\- Skąd jesteś, Harry? – Lottie zapytała, odwracając jego uwagę od Jay i Louisa.

\- Wychowałem się Cheshire. Niedaleko.

Lottie mruknęła. – Zobaczysz się ze swoją rodziną, kiedy tu jesteś?

Harry pokiwał. – Na chwilę. Pójdziemy na obiad w niedzielę, zanim będziemy musieli wracać do Londynu.

\- Louis idzie z tobą? – Lottie uniosła brew.

\- Cóż, towarzyszyłem mu tutaj, więc on też pojedzie do mojego domu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po szklankę – Tak jak moja wizyta tutaj, będzie to w większej mierze dla portali społecznościowych i publiki.

\- Bardzo starają się, żeby wyglądało to prawdziwie, co nie? – Felicité zapytała.

\- Odbiór był lepszy, niż oczekiwali. – Louis wytłumaczył. Kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, był zajęty wycieraniem serwetką buzi Doris – Zgarniamy dodatkową reklamę z ustawiania z tego związku, więc ciągną z tego w każdy możliwy sposób.

Harry pozostał cicho, decydując się tego nie komentować. Żaden z jego poprzednich romansów nie był przeprowadzany w ten sposób. Były skromniejsze, obiad czy kolacja z paparazzi wokół, impreza, na której byli widziani razem, udostępnianie zdjęć na portalach. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie musiał angażować rodziny.

\- Masz jakieś rodzeństwo? – Lottie chciała wiedzieć.

\- Starszą siostrę. – Harry odpowiedział. Rozejrzał się wokół stołu – Nie wiedziałem, że Louis ma tak dużo rodzeństwa. To świetne.

Felicité parsknęła. – Nie uznałeś nas za wartych wspomnienia, co?

\- Nie uznałem za warte mówienie o was Stylesowi. – Louis powiedział i poprawił Ernesta na kolanach – Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będzie musiał o was wiedzieć, aż do wczoraj.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. – skomentowała Jay – Nie wychowałam cię na tak nieznośnego.

\- To obustronne. – Louis jej powiedział – Przedyskutowaliśmy to.

Harry się zaśmiał, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Nie sądzę, że Harry jest tak niemiły wobec ciebie. – Jay zaczęła zbierać brudne naczynia – Jest bardzo uprzejmy.

\- Poznałaś go pięć minut temu, mamo.

Czując się niewygodnie, Harry wstał i zabrał talerze od Felicité i Lottie. Naprawdę nie chciał być w tym pomieszczeniu przy tej rozmowie.

\- Oh, przestań, Styles. – Louis jęknął.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. – Jay powiedziała, prowadząc do kuchni.

Harry od razu podążył za nią, szczęśliwy, że może uciec od oceniającego spojrzenia Louisa.

\- Wybacz mi jego zachowanie. – Jay otworzyła zmywarkę – Podejrzewałam, że może zachowywać się w ten sposób. Bardzo się o nas troszczy.

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Rozumiem to. Robię to samo z moją rodziną. Staram się trzymać ich tak daleko od tego, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- I to właśnie powinieneś robić. – Jay dotknęła jego ramienia – Wciąż jednak nie chciałabym żebyś czuł się tutaj nieproszony. Wiemy jaka jest sytuacja i wiemy, że żaden z was tego nie wybrał.

\- Cóż – Harry przyznał – Obydwoje byliśmy świadomi co podpisujemy.

Jay mruknęła. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego się nie dogadujecie. Wyglądasz na osobę, którą normalnie ceniłby.

Harry otworzył usta, ale potem zorientował się, że nie miał odpowiedzi. Nie lubił Louisa, ale już nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego.

Jay spojrzała na niego, jakby coś wiedziała i dotknęła jego ramienia. – Zgaduję, że jesteście po prostu bardzo uparci.

\- Może. – Harry wymamrotał.

\- Dobra, zanieśmy wasze torby na górę. – powiedziała Jay, nie drążąc dalej tematu – Pokażę ci twój pokój.

 

+++

 

Louis obserwował scenę przed sobą z żarliwością. Powinien był wiedzieć, że cała jego rodzina była zdrajcami, spiskując za jego plecami. Dan, mąż jego mamy, jak i ojciec Doris i Ernesta, wrócił już do domu. Siedział obok Louisa, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc, jakby naprawdę dobrze się bawił.

Największymi zdrajcami jednak byli Ernest i Doris. Byli praktycznie przyklejeni do Harry’ego, pisząc i chichocząc jakby nie bawili się tak dobrze od wieków.

\- Jest dobry z dzieciakami. – powiedział Dan głosem emanującym uśmiechem.

\- Już go kochają. – Jay zgodziła się, siadając obok niego.

Louis przewrócił oczami i wstał, by podejść do miejsca, w którym Harry pozwalał Doris i Ernestowi wspinać się na jego plecy, udając, że jest ich psem – Okej, czas do spania.

\- Nieeee! – Doris zaczepiła swoje małe ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego.

Wstając, Harry umieścił ją na swoim kolanie, kiedy Ernest wtulił się w jego plecy. – Mogą mieć jeszcze pięć minut?

Jeśli Harry sam przestałby zachowywać się jak dziecko, byłoby to trochę łatwiejsze dla Louisa. Musiał powiedzieć swojemu umysłowi, że Harry wcale nie był urzekający. Louis kucnął i sięgnął po Doris. Przyszła dość niechętnie. – Nie chcesz, żebym przeczytał wam dzisiaj bajkę na dobranoc?

Tym razem obydwoje Doris i Ernest ożywili się, klaskając dłońmi i skupiając swoją uwagę na Louisie. W końcu był ich ulubieńcem. Spoglądając na Harry’ego, posłał m zwycięski uśmieszek. Jednak nie czuł się już, jakby wygrał, gdy Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z czułością.

Dlaczego ten facet nie mógł po postu się poddać? Louis zmarszczył brwi i wstał, unosząc Doris w swoje ramiona. Prawdziwym pytaniem zapewne było, dlaczego Louis zrobił z tego zawody. Byli jego rodzeństwem i oczywiście, że nie zaczęliby kochać Harry’ego bardziej od niego, tylko dlatego że pobawił się z nimi przez dwadzieścia minut. Nie miał powodu, by się martwić.

Poszedł na górę z bliźniakami, ignorując wydęcie warg Harry’ego. Starsze bliźniaczki podążyły za nim, tak jak oczekiwał. Zawsze też chciały usłyszeć historie, które opowiadał. Pewnie nie będzie już tak za niedługo, ale dopóki to robiły, Louis zawsze będzie im opowiadał.

Daisy i Phoebe pomogły naszykować maluchy do łóżka. Łazienka była bałaganem, ale Louis wypuścił z siebie wdzięczny wydech, kiedy im się udało. W pokoju bliźniaków wskoczyli do łóżek, a Louis usiadł na podłodze z Daisy i Phoebe obok siebie.

Dzisiaj opowiedział im o przygodzie dziewczyny, która pływała z piratami i odkryła nowy ląd. Była odważna i sprytna, nieustraszona i miała dobre serce. Cała czwórka słuchała z zaciekawieniem. Kiedy skończył historię, Ernest już prawie spał, a Doris nie marudziła również zamykając swoje oczy.

Louis opuścił pokój w ciszy, zostawiając zapaloną małą lampkę. Daisy i Phoebe pobiegły przed nim po schodach, a Louis podążył za nimi z zadowoleniem. Prawie zapomniał, że Harry był tutaj, przypominając sobie dopiero, gdy zobaczył go w salonie pośrodku swojej rodziny, zachowującego się jakby od zawsze tutaj był.

\- Chodź tutaj, Lou. – powiedziała Jay, wskazując, żeby usiadł z nią.

Chętnie poszedł. Po staniu się sławnym dowiedział się, że jego mama miłowała każdą minutę, którą spędzał w domu i zawsze chciała mieć go blisko. Był tak często gdzieś daleko, że zawsze ściskała go trochę mocniej, gdy w końcu pojawił się w domu.

\- Co oglądacie? – Louis zapytał, obserwując Harry’ego i Lottie przeglądających coś w jej telefonie.

\- Zrobiłam kilka snapów z Harrym i bliźniakami. Są urocze. – Lottie powiedziała bez patrzenia na niego – Mają już tysiące wyświetleń.

\- Ani minuty wolnego. – Louis oparł się o sofę – Ciągle pracujesz, czyż nie?

Harry zmarszczył nieco brwi. – Bawienie się z maluchami nie jest koniecznie pracą.

\- Jest to jednak częścią listy od Julii, którą mieliśmy wypełnić, prawda? – Louis uniósł brew.

\- Ale to nie dlatego- - Harry przerwał i potrząsnął głową – Nieważne. To mamy z głowy, zgaduję.

\- Tak jak myślałem. – Louis wziął pilot i włączył telewizor, szukając odpowiedniego programu.

\- Radzisz sobie z dziećmi, prawda Harry? – Dan zapytał.

\- Lubię je. – głos Harry’ego pokazywał, że nie był już tak zrelaksowany, jak wcześniej. Louis próbował zignorować winę, którą czuł – Zawsze lubiłem dzieci. Może dlatego, że sam do końca nie dorosłem.

Fizzy zaśmiała się. – Zabawnie. Mówimy na Louisa Piotruś Pan.

Harry wyglądał na prawdziwie rozbawionego. – Wygląda trochę jak on.

\- Wciąż jestem w pokoju, wiecie. – Louis im przypomniał – I nie wyglądam jak Piotruś Pan.

Po jakimś czasie Jay i Dan usprawiedliwili się pójściem do łóżka. Jay ucałowała ich wszystkich w policzek, nawet Harry’ego, a Louis przewrócił oczami, zarabiając od niej surowe spojrzenie mówiące zachowuj _się._ Jakby miał tego nie zrobić. Miał jednak prawo pokazywać swój niesmak do Harry’ego.

Obserwowanie go rozmawiającego z Fizzy, rozbawiającego ją i wyglądającego na prawdziwie zadowolonego z tego, sprawiło, że Louis nie mógł przypomnieć sobie dlaczego w ogóle go nie lubił. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia odkrył, że Harry nie był taki zły, jak Louis początkowo myślał. Przynajmniej dogadywali się lepiej niż podejrzewał na początku. Dlaczego tak było, Louisowi się to nie podobało. Nie miał polubić Harry’ego.

\- Hej, Harry. – Daisy powiedziała, przysuwając się do niego – Louis nigdy nie mówi nam o graniu gorących scen w filmach. Jak to jest?

Harry zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Louisa. – Jeśli wasz brat wam tego nie mówi, musi być tego przyczyna.

\- Jesteście dziećmi. – Louis im przypomniał – Nie powinniście interesować się takimi rzeczami.

\- Oglądamy je. – Phoebe ukucnęła przed Harrym i Louis wiedział, że robiła do niego maślane oczy – Czy to prawdziwe, czy jest jakiś sposób na to, żeby wyglądało na prawdziwe?

Harry nie był pewien przez moment. – Obydwa. – w końcu odpowiedział – Pocałunek, na przykład. Robisz to naprawdę, tylko grasz, jakbyś coś czuł.

\- Czy to działa? – Fizzy zapytała.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis usiadł prosto w fotelu, umieszczając łokcie na kolanach – Uczymy się zwyczajnie całować każdego bez czucia niczego.

\- Możecie to zrobić? – Lottie zapytała.

\- Zrobić co? – Harry brzmiał na trochę przerażonego.

\- Pokażcie nam. – Lottie zażądała. Uniosła brew na Louisa, a jej spojrzenie było wyzywające. – Obydwoje wiecie jak zagrać pocałunek, prawda?

\- Nie przy dzieciach.

\- Są wystarczająco duże.

Louis posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Będzie za to cierpieć. Obydwie Phoebe i Daisy patrzyły na niego wielkimi oczami, a Lottie była bardzo świadoma tego, że nie mógł teraz odmówić. Będą męczyć go o to do końca ich pobytu, aż dotarłoby to do Jay. Louis wolał, żeby jego mama nie dowiadywała się o tym.

\- Chodź tutaj, Styles. – powiedział, wskazując na Harry’ego, żeby się przybliżył.

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie pocałuję cię.

\- Na Boga, to tylko gra. Jakbyś miał pocałować mnie w filmie. – Louis przesunął się w fotelu, by zrobić miejsce Harry’emu – Zróbmy to, albo będą nas męczyć cały jutrzejszy dzień.

Wciąż nie wyglądając na przekonanego Harry gapił się na niego. – Jesteś pewien?

\- Jesteśmy profesjonalistami, prawda? – Louis uniósł brew – To nie powinien być problem.

\- Żaden problem, nie. – Harry wstał z sofy i podszedł do Louisa. Usiadł na podłokietniku fotela z oczami skupionymi na twarzy Louisa – Wytłumaczysz im jak to działa?

Louis oderwał oczy z twarzy Harry’ego i spojrzał na swoje siostry. Wszystkie obserwowały ich z oczekiwaniem, a Louis zastanawiał się co było w tym takiego fascynującego. Z wyjątkiem Lottie – ona wyglądała tylko na zadowoloną z siebie. Louis pokaże jej, że myliła się i że zagrany pocałunek z Harrym Stylesem nie był dla niego problemem.

\- Musisz po prostu sprawić, żeby wyglądał na szczery, to wszystko. – Louis spojrzał znów na Harry’ego i przestał oddychać, gdy spostrzegł, że Harry wpatrywał się w niego z pod opadających powiek i krzywym uśmiechem goszczącym na jego ustach – Trochę zdenerwowania, trochę zawahania. Musisz wyglądać, jakby ci się to podobało.

Harry pochylił się i uniósł lekko podbródek Louisa za pomocą kciuka. Jego powieki się przymknęły, a Louis zrobił to samo. Ich usta spotkały się w miękkim, delikatnym zderzeniu. Było to ledwo muśniecie, które sprawiło, że Louis wypuścił zduszony wdech. Harry przechylił głowę i przycisnął swoje usta mocniej do tych Louisa. Był delikatny, wpijał się w usta Louisa w najwyśmienitszy sposób. Louis uniósł dłoń i wplątał palce we włosach Harry’ego.

Harry wysunął swój język na krótki moment, przejeżdżając nim po dolnej wardze Louisa i zostawiając go wstrząśniętego od środka. Jego żołądek skurczył się nagle w przypływie ciepła, w nagłym napływie _żądzy żądzy żądzy_ , której nie potrafił opanować. Odsunęli się od siebie w tej samej chwili i Louis pomyślał, że gdyby był to prawdziwy pocałunek, przyciągnął by już do siebie Harry’ego ponownie, by odkrywać to uczucie z większymi szczegółami, by dowiedzieć się jak smakował Harry.

Ale to nie było prawdziwe.

\- Proszę. – powiedział, puszczając Harry’ego i wzruszając ramionami. Cieszył się, że jego głos brzmiał na stabilny i niewzruszony – To nic.

\- Jak dla mnie wyglądał na prawdziwy. – skomentowała Fizzy.

\- Taki był cel, co nie? – Louis parsknął – W innym wypadku, bylibyśmy do dupy aktorami.

\- Wow – powiedziała Daisy, otwarcie pokazując swoje zachwycenie – Wyglądało jak w filmie!

\- Jasne. Dobra robota. – sposób, w jaki Lottie to powiedziała wskazywał na to, że było w tym coś więcej. Louisowi wcale nie podobał się jej ton. Uniosła swój telefon – Nagrałam to na Snapie.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – Harry sapnął, spinając się obok Louisa.

\- To na waszą korzyść, prawda? Wasi ludzie będą zachwyceni. – Lottie wzruszyła ramionami – Nie będziecie musieli robić tego po raz kolejny, kiedy mamy to.

\- Jesteś najgorszą siostrą na świecie. – Louis powiedział z śmiertelną powagą.

Lottie mrugnęła do niego. – Podziękujesz mi później.

Nie myliła się. Ich zarządy mogłyby nalegać o zdjęcie pocałunku w pewnym momencie, a w ten sposób mieli to już za sobą. Jednak Louis chciałby przynajmniej wyrazić na to zgodę. Harry pewnie czuł się podobnie.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, by sprawdzić, czy był wkurzony, ale od razy musiał odwrócić wzrok. Usta Harry’ego wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej czerwone i bardziej wypukłe niż zwykle wyglądały. Ciężko przełykając, Louis wstał z kanapy. Jeśli Harry był wkurzony, mógł sam powiedzieć to Lottie.

\- Idę do łóżka. To był długi dzień. – wskazał palcem na Daisy i Phoebe – I jest już po waszym czasie.

\- Jest piątek. – powiedziała Phoebe – Możemy zostać trochę dłużej.

Louis wygonił je z pokoju i poczekał aż Fizzy i Harry też pójdą. Patrzył za nimi przez chwilę, próbując znaleźć jakiś znak wskazujący na to, że Harry był w jakiś sposób poruszony przez pocałunek. Jednak wyglądał całkowicie normalnie.

\- Oh, jak kocham mieć rację. – Lottie zaćwierkała, zderzając się z nim biodrami – Podoba ci się.

\- Zamknij się. Nieprawda. – Louis skrzyżował ramiona i ją zignorował. Nieprawda. Nie czuł absolutnie nic do Harry’ego Stylesa. Jeśli jego usta trochę mrowiły, to tylko dlatego że nie był całowany od długiego czasu. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z Harrym.

\- Wmawiaj sobie to. – Lottie zagwizdała radośnie i podążyła za nim na górę.

 

+++

 

Louis posmakował tego, co czuł Harry odwiedzając rodzinę Louisa, gdy dotarli do Holmes Chapel w niedzielę w południe.

Deszcz padał całą drogę do rodzinnego miasteczka Harry’ego. Tym razem Louis pozwolił Harry’emu zająć się radiem. Podłączył swój telefon i wybrał playlistę, która idealnie pasowała do deszczowego dnia. Podobnie jak podczas drogi z Londynu do Doncaster nie rozmawiali za dużo.

Sobota poszła lepiej niż piątkowy wieczór. Harry wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i zadowolonego w towarzystwie rodziny Louisa. Pomógł Jay przy śniadaniu. Louis musiał przyznać, że Harry radził sobie całkiem dobrze w kuchni. Makaron, który jedli jakiś czas temu u Harry’ego był dobry, ale śniadanie, które zrobił było czymś więcej. Boczek był idealnie chrupiący, a jajka mięciutkie. Zdecydowanie wiedział jak zakręcić się w kuchni.

Zanim wyjechali tego ranka, Harry uścisnął każdego członka rodziny. Daisy i Phoebe powiedziały mu, żeby wrócił prędko, zapraszając go nawet na swoje urodziny. Harry podziękował Jay milion razy za pozwolenie mu na zostanie w jej domu.

Z kilku powodów Louis obawiał się, że Jay będzie chciała wymienić go na Harry’ego. Była zauroczona Harrym, a Louis kompletnie rozumiał dlaczego. Był perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem, miłym i przyjaznym, wiedział jak radzić sobie z dziećmi i w dodatku był przydatny w kuchni. W obiektywny sposób Louis całkowicie wiedział dlaczego każdy był tak zakochany w Harrym Stylesie.

Ale Louis go przejrzał. Czuł w kościach, że było to tylko na pokaz. Musiał przyznać to Harry’emu; był świetnym aktorem i wiedział jak przekonać ludzi swoją grą.

To wyszło też przy pocałunku. Harry już więcej o tym nie wspomniał. Zignorował to, zachowywał się, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Louis zrobił to samo, oczywiście. Ten pocałunek nie znaczył nic i nawet jeśli wybił Louisa z tropu na moment, było to jedynie naturalne. Harry był atrakcyjny, a Louisowi podobali się mężczyźni i jego ciało po prostu zareagowało przez to, że nareszcie mógł pocałować mężczyznę. Nawet jeśli było to ustawione.

Po tym jak wszyscy poszli do łóżek, a dom był cichy, Louis sprawdził Snapchata Lottie. Najpierw obejrzał filmiki z Harrym bawiącym się z dziećmi. Potem było parę zdjęć Lottie z Daisy i Phoebe, wszystkie trzy robiące miny jak kaczki, na co Louis się uśmiechnął. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył krótki filmik, gdzie on i Harry całują się. Wyglądało to na intymne i pełne uczuć. Obydwoje sprawili, że wyglądało na bardziej niż wiarygodne.

Louis dostał wiadomość od Julii następnego ranka, pochwalającą pomysł. Była zachwycona reakcjami, które otrzymali. Louis zdecydował się nie patrzeć na nie.

To już za nim.

Deszcz przestał padać, gdy dotarli do Holmes Chapel. Niebo wciąż było szare, a Louis wziął to za znak. Harry był trochę niespokojny przez ostatnie piętnaście minut i wysiadł z samochodu od razu, gdy go zatrzymał.

Kiedy Louis wysiadł z samochodu, blond włosa kobieta już czekała przed pubem i przytulała Harry’ego. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale jej usta się poruszały. Louis obserwował ich i postanowił dać im chwilę dla siebie.

Harry odwrócił się do Louisa, kiedy go puściała i powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że uderzyła go lekko w ramię. Potem podeszła do Louisa i wyciągnęła dłoń. – Miło cię poznać. Jestem Gemma i jestem wielką fanką.

Pewnie nie, ale Louis to przyjął. Uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął jej dłonią. – Dziękuję. Bardzo mi miło.

\- Chodźcie do środka. – umieściła ramię wokół talii Louisa i poprowadziła go ścieżką do wejścia – Zamówiliśmy już coś do picia. Piwo ci odpowiada, prawda?

Louis pokiwał. Zwykle nie lubił, gdy nieznajomi ludzie przysuwali się do niego tak blisko, ale sprawiło to, że czuł się spokojniej. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry wiedział, kiedy wziął dłoń Louisa, prowadząc go do jednego ze stołów.

\- Harry! – kobieta wstała ze swojego krzesła i wyciągnęła ramiona – Cześć, moje kochanie.

Harry nie puścił go, gdy całował swoją mamę w policzek i przyciągnął ją wolną dłonią – Cześć mamo. Dobrze cię widzieć.

Harry zrobił to samo z mężczyzną, którego Louis wziął za jego ojca. Przytulili się ciasno i Harry otrzymał klepnięcie w plecy. Potem obrócił się, by przyciągnąć Louisa trochę bliżej.

\- To Louis. – Harry powiedział – Mówiłem, że zabiorę go ze sobą.

\- Przepraszam, że to takie nagłe. – Louis powiedział i uścisnął ich dłonie – Nie chciałem zakłócić waszego rodzinnego czasu.

\- Nie martw się tym, kochanie. Cieszymy się, że tu jesteś. – powiedziała mu mama Harry’ego, biorąc jego dłoń między dwie swoje – Jestem Anne.

Usiedli i Louis zorientował się, dlaczego Harry trzymał jego dłoń przez cały czas, kiedy zauważył kilku innych gości robiących zdjęcia swoimi telefonami. Puścił go od razu, gdy ich dłonie zniknęły pod stołem.

Przez chwilę Louis odpłynął z rozmowy tylko po to, by poobserwować jej przebieg. Harry mówił o ich podróżach po Europie, a Anne wyglądała na zafascynowaną. Gemma była tą, która zadawała pytania, kiedy Robin słuchał w ciszy i pił swoje piwo.

\- Mieszkasz w Doncaster? – Gemma zapytała Louisa po chwili.

\- Moja rodzina mieszka. – odpowiedział – Tam dorastałem. Przeprowadziłem się do Londynu, gdy rozpocząłem karierę.

\- Louis ma sześcioro rodzeństwa. – Harry wtrącił – Są wielką rodziną. To świetne.

\- To cudowne. – powiedziała Anne, posyłając Louisowi szeroki uśmiech – Są młodsi, czy starsi?

\- Jestem najstarszy. Najmłodsze bliźniaki kończą dwa lata w styczniu. – Louis czuł się swobodnie w tym temacie. Nie mógł potknąć się o nic i ośmieszyć się – Nie widuję się z nimi tak często, jakbym chciał.

\- Więc Harry’emu pewnie podobało się bycie tam trochę za bardzo. – Gemma skomentowała – Szaleje za niemowlakami i maluchami.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Zauważyłem. Czym jest to spowodowane?

\- Kto wie. – Harry powiedział i wzruszył ramionami – Przypuszczam, że zawsze chciałem swoje dzieci. A odkąd jeszcze ich nie mam, czerpię z tego, co mogę, gdy tylko kręcą się gdzieś dzieci.

Przez chwilę Louis wyobraził sobie Harry’ego i Luke’a w tym wielkim domu Harry’ego w Hollywood z gromadką dzieci biegającą wokół. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry i Luke już o tym rozmawiali. Czy w ogóle rozmawiali odkąd Harry wyleciał do Europy z Louisem. Może Harry był zbyt zajęty, by w ogóle napisać do Luke’a. Może jednak Harry pisał do niego każdego wieczora. Może napisał do Luke’a po tym jak pocałował Louisa dla publiki, mówiąc mu, że to nic nie znaczyło i że Luke był jedynym, którego chciał całować.

Louis przełknął ciężko, nie wiedząc dlaczego nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Musiał zapomnieć o tym pocałunku lub będzie miał poważny problem.

Uśmiechając się, Louis odepchnął to na bok, angażując się w rozmowę i zachowując się jakby nic się nie stało. Nic się nie stało, przypomniał sobie, kiedy mówił Gemmie o Barcelonie. Był po prostu zmęczony i zdezorientowany, a Harry był w jego przestrzeni cały czas. Gdy tylko go nie będzie, te uczucia również odejdą.

Louis musiał tylko być cierpliwy i trzymać swoje uczucia w ryzach. I tak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zakochanie się w Harrym. Nawet jeśli było to zakochiwanie się fizycznie.

 

+++

 

Harry’emu wydawało się, jakby czas po prostu przemknął. Dopiero co przyjechali kilka minut temu, prawda? Było to niemożliwe, że spędzili już ponad trzy godziny w tym pubie. Jak jednak widać, mieli wyjechać niedługo, skoro mieli jeszcze cztery godziny jazdy do Londynu przed sobą.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Louis wyglądał na zadowolonego i zrelaksowanego. Żartował z Gemmą, był uprzejmy do Anne i zabawny z Robinem. Traktował ich, jakby byli jego własną rodziną i Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie widział wcześniej tej strony Louisa. Może ich wzajemne wrogie nastawienie do siebie, sprawiło, że schowali pewne części prawdziwych siebie.

\- Jeśli zostaniecie dłużej, powinniśmy zjeść kolację. – Anne powiedziała, dotykając dłoni Harry’ego – Możemy pojechać do domu i coś zrobię.

Harry westchnął. – Powinniśmy jechać. Jutro zaczynamy wcześnie i nie powinniśmy dotrzeć do Londynu zbyt późno. – odwrócił się do Louisa – Prawda?

Louis zawahał się przez chwilę. – To zależy od ciebie. Nie chciałbym skracać twojego czasu z rodziną. Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy.

Anne uśmiechnęła się czule i Harry mógł spostrzec, że lubiła Louisa. Zajęło to Louisowi tylko minutę, by wygrać jej serce i tak samo było z Gemmą. Robin był łatwą osobą do rozmowy; Harry nie był pewien, czy na świecie była osoba, której nie lubił.

Dziwnym sposobem Harry wierzył, że Louis miał na myśli to, co mówił; że nie mówił tego, tylko by udać, że jest przyjazny w stosunku do Harry’ego. Louis był tym typem osoby, która ceniła sobie rodzinę i czas ze swoją rodziną. Nie zabierałby tego nikomu – nawet osobie, której nie mógł znieść.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy już jechać. – Harry zdecydował, ściskając dłoń Anne.

\- Odprowadzimy was do samochodu. – Anne wstała z krzesła i otworzyła torebkę.

\- Mamo. – Harry powiedział i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Potrząsnął głową i podszedł do lady, by zapłacić za ich obiad. Kiedy wrócił, Louis pomagał Anne z jej płaszczem i śmiała się z czegoś.

\- A ty nie wracasz dziś do Londynu? – Harry zapytał Gemmy, gdy wychodzili na zewnątrz.

\- Zostanę na jeszcze jedną noc, zanim wrócę. – oplotła ramieniem talię Harry’ego. Zostali trochę w tyle, co dało im odrobinę prywatności – Hej, H, wszystko w porządku?

Harry nie pokiwał od razu. Wymusił to po chwili, zarabiając uszczypnięcie w bok.

\- Możemy go zatrzymać? – Gemma zapytała.

\- Nigdy nie był do mnie tak miły, jak był do was dzisiaj. – Harry jej powiedział.

Gemma się uśmiechnęła. – Może, dlatego że też nie jesteś dla niego miły.

\- Może. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że jest przemiły. A nawet cudowny. – Gemma powiedziała przyciszonym głosem. Jak sekret.

Dotarli do samochodu, gdzie Louis już ściągał swoją kurtkę. Położył ją na tylnim siedzeniu i Harry widział jak Anne przyciągała go do ciasnego uścisku, po tym jak zamknął drzwi.

\- Jedź bezpiecznie. – powiedziała – Masz cenny towar na pokładzie.

Louis zaśmiał się, pocierając jej plecy. – Będę uważny – pożegnał się z Robinem i Gemmą też, przytulając ich lekko i wymieniając się życzeniami.

Harry poczekał, aż Louis był w samochodzie, będąc wdzięcznym za otrzymanie chwili prywatności, by się pożegnać. Przytulał długo każdego z nich, obiecując milion rzeczy swojej mamie i kłócił się z Gemmą o to, czy ma spać dzisiaj w jego starym pokoju czy nie.

Patrzył jak odchodzili do swojego samochodu i westchnął, nie będąc gotowym, by znój odjeżdżać, kiedy był tutaj tylko na tak krótko. Nie było jednak innego wyborów, więc usiadł na miejscu pasażera, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Dzięki. – Harry powiedział. Nie był pewien, czy miał rozwijać za co był wdzięczny Louisowi.

Kiedy Louis powiedział „Nie wspominaj o tym” Harry wziął to za znak, że w pełni zrozumiał co miał na myśli.

Znów siedzieli w ciszy, aż nie wyjechali z miasteczka. Radio grało w tle, ale żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Harry i tak nie był pewien o czym rozmawiać.

\- Twoja rodzina jest miła. – Louis powiedział nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Um. – Harry odchrząknął – Dzięki. Twoja też.

Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc w tylne lusterko. – Dogadywałeś się z nimi. Miałem podziękować za opiekowanie się bliźniakami.

Harry potrząsnął głową. – To dla mnie przyjemność. Są naprawdę urocze.

\- Czyż nie? – Louis brzmiał na rozczulonego, a Harry rozumiał dlaczego.

\- Teraz rozumiem dlaczego próbujesz wracać do Londynu tak często, jak możesz. – Harry powiedział – Ja czuję się, jakbym opuścił dom tak, jakbym opuścił go dla jakiejś normalnej pracy w Londynie. Moja siostra też wyjechała. To robią dzieci, gdy dorastają, prawda?

Louis przytaknął i pokiwał głową.

\- Ale z twoim młodszym rodzeństwem, bardzo tęsknisz za nimi? – Harry grzebał przy ogrzewaniu, zmniejszając je odrobinę – Jeśli nie ma cię zbyt długo, nie jesteś już częścią ich życia, to przerażająca myśl.

Louis był cicho przez chwilę i Harry obawiał się, że poszedł za daleko. Potem Louis pokiwał głową. – Dokładnie.

Harry nie wiedział co więcej powiedzieć. Cieszył się tylko, że mogli prowadzić poważną, szczerą konwersację bez wybuchania jednego z nich. Zajęło im to wystarczająco długo. Harry nie ryzykowałby.

Kiedy DJ w radio przestał mówić i puścił kolejną piosenkę Harry’emu zajęło chwilę rozpoznanie jej. Kiedy mu się udało, usiadł prościej i wzmocnił głośność.

\- Kocham tę piosenkę. – powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

Harry mrugnął na Louisa, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze dosłyszał. Louis oderwał oczy z drogi na moment, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego z zdezorientowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Nieprawda. – powiedział.

Harry uniósł brwi. – Każda z piosenek Backstreet Boys jest klasykiem.

\- Nie pasuje to do ciebie. – Louis wytknął.

\- Nie zaczynaj tego znowu.

Louis uśmiechnął się i nie wyglądało to na zirytowane ani niemiłe, tylko szczerze rozbawione. – To przez to, że jesteś tym typem osoby, której podobają się hipsterskie zespoły, o których nikt nigdy nie słyszał.

\- Może tak jest. – Harry przyznał. Louis się nie mylił, w każdym bądź razie. – Tak się składa, że mam rozległy gust muzyczny. Nie lubię tylko jednej rzeczy.

\- Tak przypuszczam. – Louis stukał palcami w kierownicę, cicho śpiewając.

\- Masz fajny głos. – Harry powiedział, zanim mógł to lepiej przemyśleć.

Louis zaśmiał się i od razu przestał śpiewać. – Nie. Po prostu podoba mi się to. Powinieneś usłyszeć mnie pod prysznicem. Jest okropnie odstraszający.

\- Mogę założyć się, że nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Ale pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem.

\- Pewnie nie. – Louis trzymał wzrok na drodze.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy jego umysł powędrował w tym samym kierunku, co Harry’ego w tej chwili. Louis nie pokazał w żaden sposób, że ich pocałunek na niego oddziałał. Pewnie przyjął to tak jak każdy inny zagrany pocałunek w jego życiu.

Harry leżał w łóżku nie śpiąc całą noc i myśląc o tym. Było to łatwe dla Louisa i Harry na początku myślał, że dla niego też tak było. Jednak miał to dziwne fizyczne zainteresowanie Louisem i to wszystko popsuło.

Po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze Harry naprawdę coś poczuł po zagranym całowaniu kogoś. To uczucie było odrobinę zbyt przyjemne. Chciał pocałować Louisa jeszcze raz, zbadać te usta swoim językiem, powoli otworzyć je i zatopić się głębiej.

To nie miało potoczyć się w ten sposób i Harry potrzebował całej nocy, by się z tym pogodzić. Powtarzał sobie w kółko, że to nie znaczyło nic. W końcu nie mógł nawet znieść Louisa, więc dlaczego miał być nim zainteresowany.

Jednak po tym weekendzie Harry zastanawiał się, czy to w ogóle była prawda. Może nie była to prawda od ostatniego tygodnia. Było wiele rzeczy, które lubił w Louisie, nawet jeśli nie chciał tego przyznać.

W każdym bądź razie, Harry nie chciał o tym myśleć. To tylko pokomplikowałoby sprawy jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli po prostu to zignoruje, to na dłuższą metę nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Skończy się to w styczniu i zapomni o Louisie.

Nie mógł czemuś takiemu popsuć jego planów z Lukiem. Nie po tym jak czekał na tak długo. Był zakochany w Luke’u od lat, a teraz kiedy w końcu był wolny i gotowy, by umawiać się z Harrym, Harry nie mógł zacząć czegoś mniej znaczącego. Nie, kiedy oparte było tylko na zainteresowaniu fizycznym.

\- Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Lukiem? – Louis nagle zapytał.

Serce Harry’emu stanęło i zastanawiał się, czy Louis potrafił czytać mu w myślach. Odchrząknął. – Obydwoje byliśmy zajęci.

\- Ah. – Louis pokiwał – Cóż. Masz styczeń, prawda?

\- Prawda. – Harry splótł palce, nie będąc pewnym gdzie położyć dłonie – Rozwiążemy to.

Rozmawiali cicho przez resztę jazdy, aż w końcu spoczęli w komfortowej ciszy. Harry zmieniał stacje radiowe co minutę, ale Louis nie narzekał.

Krótko przed tym, jak dotarli do Londynu, Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, przyciszając radio. – Gdzie cię podrzucić?

\- Oh. – Harry wyprostował się w fotelu, próbując rozprostować trochę nogi – Po prostu zatrzymam się w hotelu.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Nie masz domu, czy mieszkania w Londynie?

\- Już nie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Jestem w L.A. przez większość czasu. Kiedy tu przyjeżdżam, zostaję u rodziny na północy lub przesypiam się u siostry.

Louis nie odpowiadał przez chwilę. Wyglądał, jakby się wahał nad tym co chciał powiedzieć. – Zarezerwowałeś już pokój?

\- Nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową – Po prostu podrzuć mnie do Four Seasons. Zawsze mają jakiś pokój dostępny.

\- Samochód podjedzie po mnie rano. – Louis powiedział i Harry nie był pewien dokąd z tym zmierzał.

\- Okej?

\- Mam na myśli, że wszystko jest już ustalone. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, nawet nie patrząc już na Harry’ego – Oszczędzisz im wysyłaniem kolejnego samochodu, by odebrać też ciebie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, wciąż nie będąc pewnym o czym mówił Louis, gdy do niego dotarło. – Chcesz, żebym został u ciebie?

Louis nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Miałoby to sens. I tak musimy być w tym samym miejscu rano.

\- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać. – Harry przejechał dłonią przez włosy – To znaczy. Dzięki za ofertę, ale wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić, prawda?

\- Wiem. – Louis odpowiedział, kiwając sztywno – Ale mam całkiem w porządku pokój gościnny w moim domu. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Mógł odmówić – ale obawiał się, że przez to cały progres, który zrobili w tym tygodniu, odejdzie. A było to coś, czego nie chciał ryzykować.

\- W porządku. – powiedział – Będzie mi miło. Dzięki.

Louis pokiwał, patrząc przed siebie na drogę. – Nie ma problemu.

 

+++

 

\- A tam jest łazienka. – Louis powiedział, otwierając drzwi do pokoju z połączoną łazienką – Moje siostry z reguły używają jej, kiedy tutaj są, więc jest tam szampon i w ogóle. Używaj czegokolwiek potrzebujesz.

\- Dzięki. – Harry powiedział, patrząc na przestrzenną łazienkę. Miał ochotę wziąć długą kąpiel, po tym jak tutaj jechali. Czuł się, jakby był ściśnięty w pudełku od butów przez kilka godzin.

\- Mam herbatę i kawę w kuchni, ale zwykle zamawiam śniadanie po drodze. – Louis wzruszył ramionami – Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Wszystko w porządku. – Harry położył swoją torbę obok dużego łóżka po środku pokoju.

\- Świetnie. – Louis poszedł do drzwi – Zjedzmy więc kolację.

Harry podążył za nim do kuchni, zauważając, że minął przynajmniej jeszcze cztery pokoje. Louis już powiedział mu, że w tym domu ma pokój dla każdego z jego rodziny i że miał boisko do trenowania na podwórku. Dom nie tylko wyglądał na ogromny. Po prostu był ogromny.

Po drodze zamówili coś na wynos. Louis wybrał indyjskie, a Harry coś tajskiego. Umieścili jedzenie na talerzach i Louis usiadł przy stole pierwszy, wskazując Harry’emu, by do niego dołączył.

\- Hej. – Louis powiedział i kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego znad swojego jedzenia, Louis zrobił zdjęcie telefonem.

\- O co chodzi? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Na mój Instagram. – Louis wzruszył ramionami – To zawsze łatwiejsze niż dodawanie zdjęć nas razem. Przekazuje wiadomość. Jesteśmy razem.

\- Pewnie wyglądam okropnie na tym zdjęciu. – Harry narzekał, biorąc kolejną łyżkę ryżu.

\- Kogo to obchodzi? Nałożę na nie ładny filtr.

Harry parsknął. – Cudownie.

\- Wolisz w zamian zrobić jedno razem? – Louis zapytał, unosząc brew.

\- Raczej nie.

Skończyli kolację i Louis odchylił się w swoim krześle, rozciągając nogi. – W pokoju jest telewizor, jeśli chcesz coś obejrzeć. Ja chyba po prostu pójdę już do łóżka, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Nie martw się o mnie. – Harry powiedział, wstając, by zabrać talerze i zanieść je do zlewu – Sam też już pójdę do łóżka.

\- Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, czuj się jak w domu i bierz co tylko chcesz. – Louis wskazał na kuchnię – Nawet jeśli nie ma tu zbyt wiele.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. – Jest w porządku. Dzięki.

Opuścili razem kuchnię, a Louis wyłączył światła. – Dobranoc, Styles.

\- Dobranoc. – Harry odpowiedział, patrząc jak Louis odchodził w innym kierunku.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju i rozebrał się z ubrań. Zbyt zmęczony na kąpiel w wannie, wszedł pod prysznic, pozwalając gorącej wodzie rozluźnić jego mięśnie. Umył włosy i uśmiechnął się na waniliowo-truskawkowy zapach, zgadując, że należał pewnie do Fizzy. Po prostu pasował do niej.

W sypialni rozłożył ręcznik na krześle i założył czystą parę bokserek. Spojrzał na łóżko, które pokryte było poduszkami i kocami i dotarło do niego, że jak prędko się tam położy, już więcej nie wstanie.

Na palcach ponownie opuścił pokój, starając się nie hałasować. Znalazł kuchnię bez zapalania światłą i cicho rozejrzał się po szafkach, aż znalazł szklanki. Napełnił jedną wodą i skradał się z powrotem tak samo cicho.

Od razu po wyjściu z kuchni zderzył się z Louisem, upuszczając szklankę. Nie potłukła się, ale wydała pusty głos, rozlewając wodę po całej podłodze. Potknął się przy ścianie z Louisem przyciśniętym do jego przodu. Jego policzek przyklejony był do piersi Harry’ego, a jego palce zaczepiły się o jego biodra, gdzie złapały go, by się za coś trzymać.

Harry nie śmiał nawet się odezwać. Nie śmiał nawet wziąć oddechu.

\- Co do kurwy – Louis wymamrotał i odczepił się od Harry’ego.

\- Wybacz—wybacz – Harry wykrztusił. Nagle był super świadom faktu, że miał na sobie tylko bokserki.

\- Co do cholery tutaj robisz? – Louis wziął krok w tył. Dziwnym sposobem Harry chciał wyciągnąć do niego i z powrotem go przyciągnąć.

\- Wziąłem tylko szklankę wody. Czasem budzę się i jestem spragniony, więc pomyślałem, że zamiast wstawać w nocy, przyniosę szklankę teraz. Więc nie będę musiał wstawać w środku nocy. – Harry był świadomy tego, że się plątał, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś to robić? – Louis zapytał, a Harry nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy w ciemni korytarza. Nie było tu okna, żadnego światła, by cokolwiek rozjaśnić. Brzmiał na zirytowanego.

\- Powiedziałeś, żebym czuł się jak w domu. – Harry mu przypomniał, nie będąc pewnym dlaczego Louis był wkurzony.

Louis wypuścił wdech. – Boże, jesteś taki irytujący.

Czas na chwilę się zatrzymał i Harry poczuł bijące serce w swoim gardle. Jego stopy były mokre, a jego place zdrętwiałe. – Jestem?

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś. – Louis odpowiedział natychmiastowo. Było coś w jego głosie; lekkie drżenie.

\- Louis – Harry powiedział i nie wiedział co robił, kiedy sięgnął po ramię Louisa – Jestem?

\- Nie wiem. – Louis wyrzucił, nagle brzmiąc na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego. – Jesteś irytujący. Dlaczego jesteś na wpół nagi? Jak mam się trzymać, kiedy jesteś na wpół nagi? To cholernie irytujące, na—

To były powody, których Harry potrzebował. Przyciągnął Louisa ponownie i zamknął go, przyklejając swoje usta do tych Louisa. Czas zamarł na chwilę, wszystko się zatrzymało, a Harry obawiał się, że Louis go odepchnie, że będzie krzyczał i ucieknie. Obawiał się, że źle odczytał sygnały.

Ale potem Louis uniósł ramię i oplótł nim szyję Harry’ego, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Harry wypuścił zduszony wdech do ust Louisa, odchylając głowę. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od pójścia dalej. Nie było tu łagodności i delikatnej rozgrzewki. Harry przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze Louisa i kiedy Louis trącił go swoim, było to zaproszenie, którego potrzebował. Mokre odgłosy wypełniły pomieszczenie, kiedy Harry przycisnął Louisa do ściany, umieszczając jedną nogę między tymi Louisa. Zareagował jękiem, westchnięciem i lekkim wypchnięciem bioder. Louis przejechał swoimi dłońmi do wilgotnych włosów Harry’ego, przyciągając jego twarz niemożliwie bliżej, wciąż wydając z siebie te słodkie, słodkie dźwięki. Miał założone bokserki i skóra jego nóg była gorąca dotykając Harry’ego.

Kiedy obydwoje odsunęli się od siebie, by wziąć oddech, umysł Harry’ego się rozjaśnił i dotarło do niego, co robił – co oni robili. Pomyślał o każdym z powodów, które uporządkował dla siebie, dlaczego coś takiego nie mogło się wydarzyć.

Pomyślał o Luke’u.

Oczy Louisa również się rozjaśniły i patrzył przez chwilę na Harry’ego w niedowierzaniu, a potem odsunął się, jakby się poparzył. Przycisnął dłoń do ust z wielkimi oczami. Harry ledwo mógł je dostrzec w ciemności.

\- Louis, ja—

\- Zapomnij, że to się stało. – Louis powiedział, robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Potknął się o szklankę, ale nie fatygował się, by ją podnieść – Zapomnij, że to zrobiłem.

Harry patrzył jak ucieka; ucieka jakby było to przestępstwo i został nakryty. Nie poszedł za Louisem, nie był pewien co powinien powiedzieć. Zamiast tego, został tam gdzie był, unosząc palce do dolnej wargi. Wciąż miał smak Louisa na swoim języku, a jego serce biło szalenie.

Louis miał rację. Musieli o tym zapomnieć. Było to coś, co nie mogło się wydarzyć. Nie, kiedy Harry miał perspektywę na prawdziwy, stabilny związek po tym. On i Louis Nidy nie mogliby być czymś takim, więc jaki był sens w bawieniu się?

Harry wziął wdech, próbując uspokoić swoje ciało, by sprawić, że jego serce będzie biło w normalnym rytmie. Wciąż czuł usta Louisa na swoich, wciąż czuł ich skóry rozpalające się obok siebie, wciąż czuł szampon, którego używał Louis, wciąż czuł jego smak. Jego serce nie mogło się uspokoić.

Tylko dzięki jednemu pocałunkowi.


End file.
